


Landscapes of Waiting

by Ladderofyears, PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also tooth-rotting fluff, Anal Sex, Babies, Bottom Draco, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Change of POVs, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminine Draco, Girl!Draco, Happy Ending, Healer Draco, Hung!Harry, Intersex Draco, Kid Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise, Pregnancy Kink, Quidditch Player Harry, Roleplay turned into fanfiction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tiny draco, Top Harry, Traditions, Vaginal Sex, discussion about babies and fertility, genderfluid draco, prejudice against trans people (just one small scene but it happens), sex after marriage - Freeform, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating for over a year now. They are happy and very stable as a couple, but Draco is adamant on remaining a virgin until their wedding day. They are strong in this resolution, but it's hard when you're kinky and your boyfriend is so damn hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here we are with a long chaptered fic. This is my first time (Polly) posting here with a co-author! Mind that this fic was born from a roleplay, so it's pretty light and it may have typos and coherence mistakes. It was incredibly fun to write, though, and we loved it a lot, enough that we felt like sharing it! We hope you all enjoy it! Also, it is already finished and it was written totally in English.

Draco arrived home, finally. He was so tired he felt like sleeping for five years. He was in the field the whole day, watching over the game between the Appleby Arrows and the Caerphilly Catapults. They seemed like they wanted to kill each other that day, and he had to fix two legs, three shoulders, and send two to St Mungo's because he couldn't just fix them on a stretcher.

 

He wasn't living on the Manor, now. Not anymore. He and his mother moved to a smaller, cosier house. It was still big and beautiful, like all Malfoy states, but this one was his mother's only, and it looked pretty feminine and floral, with light pink walls and golden details. His father never liked it much, but being in Azkaban, he had no saying in it. Draco loved it. His bedroom had huge windows and he had an amazing view of his mother's garden.

 

He took off his robes as soon as he stepped in his bedroom, heading to his en suite and taking a shower. He was too tired to wait for a bath. He took off his hair from the braid it was in, letting it fall by his shoulders. He analysed its length, looking pleased to see it was almost reaching his bum. Sometimes he got tired of taking care of it, but he loved his hair long anyways.

 

After showered, clean and dry, he put on some shorts and a tee and sat down on his desk. He was about to grab a piece of parchment and a quill when he remembered the device his boyfriend had given him a few months before. He opened his drawer, grabbing the little muggle machine with the name NOKIA on top, and looked at the bars that said if it had energy or not. It still had two bars, so he guessed he didn't need to ask Harry to charge it just yet.

 

Now, the button pressing. He took a while to learn how to do it, but after two months, it was almost natural. He counted on his head.

 

_444 6 28 44666 633_

 

_"Im at home already. Are you fine? Is your leg okay? Please don't dive like that again. I want you to be alive for our marriage."_

A whole day in the air never failed to net Harry a few injuries. As he took in his appearance in the mirror, he realised that age was catching him up a bit. The spells didn’t heal him as quick as they used to, and the bruises on his knuckles and torso looked angry.

 

He lived outside the city now, in a small village near the south coast. It was beautiful, stone walls and wards strong enough to keep the public and the press at bay.

 

He felt like he’d finally found the peace that he’d sought all his life. This was heavenly, and it missed only one thing. His boyfriend, who he’d been serious about for the best part of a year. Merlin! Draco had turned his head from the first moment he’d seen him at the side of the Quidditch pitch at the end of last season, working as a field Healer.

 

Harry had been drawn almost unconsciously to the man, his lush long hair and his skilled, serious manner as he worked on his teammates. If he could improve only one thing, it would be have him embrace muggle technology a bit more! It’d taken weeks to get him using that phone.

 

As if he had summoned the item into use, Harry heard Draco’s ringtone. Laughing at his worries, Harry guaranteed he would be very much alive for their marriage. He was very excited about that particular event.

 

_“So do you want to come over Draco? We could have takeout or I could make something. I know your opinions over my cooking but I’m sure I can change your mind.... Tell you what, if you decide to wear those gorgeous shorts I’ll even stretch to some dessert...”_

Harry knew Draco was traditional, but he couldn’t resist the teasing. It felt like every part of his fiancé had been personally created to please him.

 

Draco was looking to the mobile as if he could will Harry to answer faster.  He jumped a little when the thing made that chirpy sound that Harry assured him he could change, but he still didn't know how. He tried to hide his excitement, even though he was alone in his bedroom.

 

_"Didn't I do enough for you by fixing your damn leg? But I guess I can be persuaded. I'm actually craving some pizza, and you're the only one who knows how to order it. So maybe you can have me some mozzarella pizza while I change into appropriate attire. See you in 15?"_

 

He texted back. He knew he would end up in shorts anyway, he had started to fancy having free legs all the time, and if Harry got the hots for him because of it, he didn't mind.

 

Draco changed into newer shorts, one that hugged his arse just so, but he made sure to use a long enough tee shirt that hid it from view. It was Harry's, and it had some cartoon on the front. Draco didn't know what it was, but it was comfy and big enough to almost reach his thighs. Draco brushed his hair, making sure it was silky and perfectly straight, before he put on some sandals, because right now, the only thing he wanted was to be comfortable. He headed to the hearth, grabbing some flu and saying Harry's address.

 

He looked around the living room, searching Harry with his eyes.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes. You’re obviously using your Healer skills to heal those too, because I’m feeling better just looking at you...”

 

Harry was physically much bigger than Draco. While his fiancé was slight, Harry was wide and muscular, tall and very strong. All his years on the quidditch pitch had made him physically powerful. Pulling Draco to him, he kissed the top of his partner’s hair, sliding his arms around his shoulders. He was careful to respect his fiancés boundaries, never wishing to push him too far, yet with every meeting Harry found himself falling more strongly and more deeply for Draco. Harry couldn’t help but admire his slight, delicate body as he held him near him, the material of the shorts sliding invitingly across his leg...

 

Not wanting to get carried on the feeling, Harry pulled away. Brushing his lips once more on Draco’s hair, he moved off to the door. The pizza had arrived and Draco liked his dinner promptly. It wouldn’t do to keep him waiting when he was so hungry.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, trying to avoid smiling, but it was obvious he was holding it back. He sighed happily when Harry hugged him, feeling warm all over. Harry was so big compared to him, that Draco felt his legs shake a little. He also had to control his own urges. It's been a little more than a year that they were dating, and every passing day, Draco felt more and more attached to Harry. He was beautiful, and sexy, and Draco often had naughty dreams starring Harry, but he couldn't give in.

 

If there was a thing that Draco loved more than Healing and Harry, it was tradition. He wasn't the most traditional person ever, it would've been his father, but he still valued a good tradition. And it meant that they weren't to have sex until after their marriage. When Harry asked for his hand - to his mum, as tradition said -, Draco felt over the moon. Now, he couldn't wait for it, because he wanted to give in.

 

He loved that Harry respect his boundaries and never pressed him to do anything he didn't want. That boundaries were born not only from tradition, but also because Draco had a few differences about his body. He was born intersexed, as it was somehow common for pureblood babies, specially nowadays with such small number of families. They had magical treatments to keep them fertile, and special babies like him, were treated as a rare diamond. Draco was taught to hide himself from view and remain pure and untouched until marriage. He was treated as a boy his whole life, although he knew, if he wished, being who he was, his family would’ve accepted him as a girl, or even both.

 

Sometimes Draco wanted Harry to touch him more intimately, and once, when he was feeling bold and closer to his PMS and his tiny breasts were super sensitive, he let Harry touch them. He had come with that touch only, and he felt super guilty for not giving nothing back to Harry, so he let him peak under his shirt. From time to time, Draco felt super embarrassed knowing that Harry had seen his chest this one time. But most of the time, he forgot about it. Especially when there was pizza around.

 

“Is it mozzarella?” Draco asked behind Harry's back, holding his waist and trying to look at the pizza box, as if he could see through it.

 

As much as Harry was growing to love Draco, his hunger won out and within a few minutes both were enjoyed the pizza. As he ate, Harry thought how beautiful Draco looked when he was relaxed, happy and enjoying himself. His fiancé spent so much time on his appearance, and how he presented himself to the world, it was a simple pleasure to see him looking so carefree. 

 

But he was so gorgeous. His skin so flawless, soft as the hair that rolled down his back in a silver sheet. Every night Harry fantasised about their wedding night, about how he was going to use Draco in every position he’d ever been able to imagine. Harry knew that Draco had biological differences, and that thought was so utterly alluring to him. He wanted to kiss, caress and love Draco everywhere, worship his body in the way that he deserved. They had shared an incredibly erotic experience when Draco had shown him his beautiful breasts. Even the thought of them made Harry hard, and he knew that their wedding couldn’t come fast enough.

 

But one of the most attractive parts of Draco was his traditional nature that guided his actions. It was so exciting to Harry that Draco was pure, virginal and had waited for his love. He wanted to make everything incredibly special, and knew that their wedding would only be the first step in a full and wonderful life together.

 

His eyes drifting over his beloved, taking in every part of him. He knew he was a lucky man. After they ate, perhaps Draco would tell him more of what he wanted their wedding to be like. After all, it couldn’t come fast enough.

Draco tried to stay prim and poised when eating, but pizza... It was hard to eat pizza like a gentleman, especially when he had an oaf of a boyfriend at his side. It was delicious, though, and he didn't care he was licking his fingers after.

 

“So... Our marriage is in three months. I think I have found the perfect place for our ceremony,” Draco started, turning a little to look directly to Harry. They were on the sofa, because they couldn't bother eating properly at the table.”Also... Do you know someone who could cast the bonding spell on us? It must be a very important person. And you know a lot of important people.”

 

“I certainly do know a few important people... but it still has to be somebody we love and care about. I won’t have anybody at our bonding that isn’t somebody we absolutely want there. Luckily, I happen to have been at school with our current Minister for Magic so hopefully that’s important enough for you?...”

 

Harry loved to please Draco. While his taste ran to the more simple things in life, nothing pleased him more that getting Draco smiling. Of course, he could imagine all the fancy clothes and flowers Draco would think absolutely necessary, but he’s put up with anything to make this man a permanent part of his life.

 

He knew that this was it for him, the very moment they had first spoken. Draco had never treated Harry the way others did. Harry had been with so many other lovers, nameless faces that blurred into one another as the last few years had passed. Draco was different. From the first time he’d said a clear _no_ , and explained his principles, Harry had wanted him. For the first time, this Harry understood this was a man with perfect self-respect and understanding of what he wanted. God’s, he wanted him badly.

 

“Tell me then, sweetheart. Where is this place you’ve chosen for our ceremony. I’m intrigued....”

 

Draco smiled with his words, rolling his eyes and resting against Harry, thinking a little.

 

“It would be awesome to have the Minister to perform our bonding. I'm sure it will be out on the news even if there's no reporter there.” Draco grabbed one of Harry's arms and put around his own shoulder, tucking himself on Harry's side. He put his legs close to his body, and continued. “It is one of the old Black estates. We haven't done anything with it because it's only an empty land with some greenery. But I think that we can have it all trimmed and full of flowers by the time we marry, and a beautiful gazebo in the middle. It will have space for all of our guests _and_ we wouldn't have to talk to anyone who might tell other people where our marriage is happening. What do you think?”

 

He looked up at Harry, big, grey eyes waiting. He knew Harry has had other lovers before him, and it made him a little nervous. What if he wasn't good enough? What if Harry didn't like his body? What if he didn't like the way he was? Draco worried his bottom lip, trying not to listen to his worries.

 

“Sweetheart, that all sounds so beautiful.  You’ve thought of everything. Kind, beautiful... I’m a lucky man... The Black Estate it is then. I’ll leave all the other preparations in your capable hands”.

 

Harry felt absolutely superb sitting so close to Draco. So much smaller than he was, it was as if they’d been made to fit together. He was warm, his hair soft in his fingers and his breath against Harry’s neck smelt sweet and intoxicating. He wanted take Draco, mark him, love him forever. But he knew that it could wait. They would have forever.

 

Harry could see that Draco felt worried. He was biting his bottom lip, always a tell he was anxious. Stroking his face, as he met his eyes, Harry decided he needed to know.

 

“Talk to me, lovely. What is it you’re thinking about? Somethings upsetting you, but you have to tell me...”

 

Draco smiled, happy that he could proceed with the planning. He knew Mrs. Weasley wanted to play caterer and have all the food preparation on her own hands, and he didn't want to fight that. He also knew his own mum would want to decorate everything, and so he would leave it to her. The only things he and Harry had to worry about were their clothes, the guest list, sending the invitations, and... Well, showing up. They already had their best man and maid of honour, so it wasn't something to worry about.

 

He was surprised by Harry's question. He blinked, trying to remember what he was thinking so he could answer.

 

“It's... Stupid, really. Just... I worry that our first night is going to suck. Because... I mean, you have done it before. So I guess you're good at it. I have never... I have never had sex. The first time you touched me more intimately, I made a fool of myself. I worry that I won't be able to give you what you need.”

 

Draco tried to say it like it was just a fact, nothing more, but it worried him still.

Harry never failed to be surprised by Draco. Here was a man, working at the top of his profession, a confident, sweet and enthusiastic person. Yet, here he was, worried about disappointing him. Surely, Draco knew that the only way he’d ever disappoint Harry was if he wasn’t true to himself. Harry needed to be careful about what he said next. He couldn’t take the risk of hurting his fiancé.

 

“Well, yes, I’ve had sex before. And you know what? None of those people meant anything to me. All of those people wanted the saviour, the Harry Potter Quidditch star. They didn’t see the real person. You do, you always have and that’s why I want to marry you... In some ways, it’ll be my first time too, because I’ve never had sex with a person I loved before. And I love you, I truly do... And what do you mean, you made a fool of yourself? I promise you, touching you has stayed with me every waking moment, and haunted my dreams too. You have no idea what you do to me, how much I desire you... you’re everything I need, the completion of my dreams. I want you in every way, body, mind... And I want you to have my babies too, I want to see you big with our children, and love and support you...”

 

He faltered, unable to say more. Harry was a brave man, but he couldn’t look at Draco then. He was afraid of what he’d see in his big, grey eyes.

 

Draco felt his heart jump in his ribcage, his body tingled with love and pleasure. He raised himself on his knees, so he could look Harry directly in his eyes, and balanced himself by holding onto Harry's square shoulders.

 

“I was afraid of asking if you liked that... I've never felt comfortable with... Showing myself before. I've always used chest binders when growing up and... For many reasons, I've never told anyone what's inside my pants. When I decided to tell you, it was because I knew you were it for me. And that I wanted you to accept me as I am. I would dread to use spells to _fix_ my appearance every day of my life,” Draco swallowed saliva, his heart beating even faster now. “And... you know, that according to my personal beliefs, I'm starting to get too old. I should've had babies like five years ago. So I'd... _love_ to have your babies. The more, the better. All of them with beautiful black hair and green eyes, just like you..."

 

Harry looked at his loved one. This was more than Draco had ever said before. He was startled at the strength of his feelings at that moment.

 

The idea that Draco had ever considered using spells to change his appearance was devastating. He thought the man in front of him was beautiful - a gift that had been created to fulfil his every dream - and he wanted to hex anyone who’d ever made him feel less than perfect. He wanted Draco to be proud of his body, and he’d stand by him every moment until he was.

 

And the idea that they could have a baby... babies... was amazing. A part of him didn’t want to wait, a feral, deep rooted need to rut his baby into his lover’s body washing over him. He knew that Draco was traditional, and Harry would never hurt him, so he could never act on it now... but once this body was offered to up to him after their marriage, he knew he’d not be able to stop.

 

He leaned in, pressing chaste kisses onto Draco’s forehead, stroking his fingers through the soft hair that framed his face. Rubbing his thumb along his lips, he asked if he could kiss him. Every boundary was precious, and he wanted Draco to feel as comfortable as he could be.

 

Draco closed his eyes, breathing in Harry's scent and sighing happily. If someone had told him three years ago that Harry Potter was going to be this gentle and caring as a boyfriend, Draco would've laughed on their faces. But now... Harry was treating him like a prince, and Draco loved it. He loved every second of it, because he felt loved, he felt like he was perfect, and it was a thing that he hadn't felt for a long time.

 

He moved his own head, touching his lips to Harry's and holding on his tee shirt, opening his mouth, giving permission so Harry could explore it.

 

Harry felt privileged to be able to touch Draco like he was doing. The kiss was warm, intimate and held all the promise of their future. Harry deepened the kiss, finding Draco’s mouth incredibly soft.

 

He tasted delicious, and Harry knew then that he’d never shared a more perfect kiss with anyone. Yes, Harry had been with many people, one night stands that had meant so little. But so often, kissing was just skipped over to get straight onto more sexy activities. Harry had never appreciated that with the right person, a kiss could be the most beautiful thing. He was exposing more of his soul in this kiss than through any of his previous sexual encounters.

 

Harry could feel his body reacting to the kiss, and he knew that it would take only one look from Draco for him to carry him into bed. But he’d never put his beloved into the position of feeling pressured.

 

Pulling away, panting and red-faced, Harry said they needed to take a break. Going into the kitchen for dessert, he couldn’t help but reflect that his fiancé was simply irresistible.

 

This was one of the times that Draco wished Harry would just touch him. He was getting carried away with the kiss, and his body tingled and warmed all over. He wanted more than just a kiss, even though he wouldn't give more than just touching. He knew Harry had to hold back much more than he had, and it was pretty obvious to see his erection under his clothes as he left to get them desserts.

 

Draco smiled, pleased and guilty. Pleased because he loved to know his kiss and his body caused that effect on Harry. And guilty because... Yes, he know that he couldn't give more to him. Or maybe he could. He worried his bottom lip once again, thinking. How could he ease this pressure on Harry but not open his legs before the marriage? 

 

He got up, going after Harry in the kitchen.

 

“Harry... I was thinking...” Draco touched his back to the kitchen wall, looking up to his fiancé. “I feel like I'm putting too much pressure on you with all this waiting. And I know I can handle more than you, because I've never had sex and you... Well, what I am trying to say is that... Maybe I can help?  Giving you a little more? I'm not up to taking my pants off, but... Maybe I can use my hands? Even...” At this point his was beet red, and he swallowed saliva, feeling his pleasure pool in the middle of his legs with the mete thought. “Even my mouth?”

 

Harry was incredibly shocked to hear these words come out of Draco’s mouth. He felt guilty, too because he’d been so hard just moments before. He didn’t want anything to compromise Draco’s principles, and he didn’t want to pressure him.

 

But at the same time, he was fascinated by the idea that Draco wanted to take things further... Always so shy about his body, so lacking in confidence about sex when they spoke, would it prove to him that he was more than enough, that Harry was so erotically charged by Draco?

 

“I don’t know, Draco... you’ve never suggested that kind of act before... of course I want to, I’m desperate for you. If you want to touch, really truly, then we can... but I think we should try that first....”

 

He held Draco’s hand at that point, to reassure and show love. If initiate touching was what the other man wanted, then he could also lead him to their bedroom.

 

Draco held his hand back, and squeezed it a little. He was trying to build confidence inside himself. He wouldn't just open his legs, he still had principles, but as long as he didn't lose his virginity, he would be doing what he needed to do. He didn't think Hermione would likely perform the virginity confirmation spell, being who she was she probably thought it was plain sexism. He didn't mind the spell, but he thought that maybe he was taking it too far.

 

Well, Draco wanted. He wanted something. Every time he felt that Harry was aroused because of him, he wanted to give in. Touching him in any way would ease that need.

 

“I want to touch you. Harry, I know I'm traditional, but I'm not a prude,” Draco started, raising his chin as if to try to prove his point, even if Harry towered over him. “I have needs and I desire you just like you desire me. I just want my first time to be meaningful and respective of tradition. It doesn't take the want away. I... I'd like to see you naked. Ironically, you've seen my chest but I've never seen your...” He eyed meaningfully Harry's crotch before looking back to his eyes. “Believe me, I _want it_. Maybe... Maybe I'd like you to touch me above my navel too. It's only three months. We... I guess, we can play before it, can't we?”

 

 “You’re right”, Harry said, his voice hoarse. “It is only three months... And I do want you. Every time we’re close I’m hard for you. You’re playing on my desires like no man ever has before. If this is what you truly want, I suggest we move upstairs-”

 

Squeezing Draco’s hand once more, they moved slowly up the stairs. Every so often, Harry would pull his loved one to him, kissing his hair or finding his lips. _So rarely are you aware_ , Harry marvelled, _that you are taking part in events that you’d remember for the rest of your life._


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered their bedroom, Harry was hyperaware of how meaningful this was for Draco. He wanted it to be special. Stripping off his top, and sitting down on the bed, he beckoned Draco over to him.

 

Draco followed him, his heart beating too fast. He loved that Harry prepared him from time to time, kissing his lips and his hair, touching his arms and waist. He couldn't help but shiver, though. He was nervous. It was the first time he would probably touch another man's cock. It was overwhelming in so many ways.

 

He looked at Harry's body when he took off his top. He was so beautiful. Muscular because of the sport, his eyes intense, his body big and strong. Draco sighed, licking his lips and holding the hem of his own tee shirt while he walked closer to Harry.

 

Looking at him intently, he held his tee shirt even harder and, in one swift move, took it off. His hair fell over his shoulders like a silver veil, his chest going up and down with his heavy breathing. He was so pale he was almost shining. From the sectumsempra spell, he had only one scar, near his ribcages, but it was small and he hoped Harry wouldn't notice it. His breasts were small, barely fitting inside his own small palm, like pale plums on his chest. His nipples were pink and hard with desire, and he felt so nervous, and so aroused at the same time, he felt like he would pass out.

 

He got even closer to Harry, letting his tee fall down on the floor, and reaching for one of Harry's hands. Slowly, his own hand trembling nervously, he put Harry big, callous hand over one of his breasts. The contact was hot, new, incredibly alien and delicious. Draco slightly closed his eyes, a pleasured sigh coming out of his mouth.

 

Harry’s heart was racing as Draco moved towards him. The other man’s body was so perfect. He looked as if he’d been sculpted from marble and brought to life.

 

Of course, he was incredibly turned on, his cock heavy and hard as he saw this vision before him. But he didn’t want to rush this, he wanted to take his time and make sure that Draco felt safe all the time they were together.

 

Harry felt the most wonderful erotic charge as he stroked Draco’s breasts. They were warm and smooth, and he rolled the taut little nipples in his palm. They felt so good underneath his rough fingers, like the softest silk, and it left Harry panting, feeling so much need for this man and everything about him.

 

Pulling Draco to him, he moved his lips to his loved one’s nipples. Moving so slowly, so afraid to startle him, he made the tiniest of licks with the end of his tongue. The pebbled hardness tasted delicious, and Harry felt like he was burning on the inside. This, he thought, was what his life had been missing.

 

Draco moaned at the touch, having to hold on to Harry's shoulder so he wouldn't fall down. He never felt this before, and it seemed like his whole body was about to explode.

 

When his mouth substituted his fingers, Draco almost screamed. It was so tender, so hot, so wet. His pants were soaking, and he knew he could die if he didn't have this every day until he died.

 

"Haaarry..." Draco was pleading, but he didn't know for what. For more? For less? He touched Harry's hair with one hand, biting his bottom lip so he'd remain on control of himself. "Harry... Let me touch you... "

 

Harry body felt utterly enticed by Draco. An insatiable greed had overtaken him at that first taste, and while he couldn’t, wouldn’t ever demand, he knew that whatever Draco gave he would eagerly take. His whole body felt inflamed with want.

 

On hearing Draco gasp his name, Harry pulled away, desperately finding his fiancés eyes, looking for assurances of his happiness. And, yes, yes, Harry wanted Draco to touch him. So much.

 

Harry felt massively excited, his cock rigid and unyielding. He wanted to be gentle, didn’t want to force this. Taking  Draco’s long, thin fingers in his own, he placed them on the front of his jeans. He was damp with come, and so hard, his excitement obvious.

 

Draco breathed in, his body super aware of what he was doing. In the back of his mind, his conscience remembered himself he wasn't supposed to do this. But he pushed the thought away. He kneeled between Harry's legs and started to open his jeans, even if it was a little hard because his fingers trembled so much.

 

After a while he managed to open it, and pulled Harry's cock out. He knew it was going to be big, at least bigger than his, but... That was _monstrous_. Draco couldn't help when his mouth opened in shock. He held the _thing_ with one hand, and even though his fingers were long, they didn't close around it. For a very small distance, but they didn't close.

 

He looked up at Harry, blinking.

 

“This is _never_ going to fit in my cunt. Never.”

 

Harry loved the touch of Draco’s thin, elegant fingers on his cock. He was so aware of the other man’s surprise at its size and girth, and despite how excited he felt, he wanted to reassure.

 

“Your cunt will be exquisite. It was built to bare a baby, it is the most wonderful gift you could have been given... I promise you, however you are made, we’ll fuck beautifully, and you’ll take all I can give you.... I promise on our wedding night, you’ll be surprised at the joy your body can bring you...”

 

Harry placed his hand over the other man’s, straddling the space his has left. He started to move the hand slowly up the shaft of his cock, taking his time. He wanted to show him exactly what he wanted, and how he loved to be touched.

 

Draco looked up at Harry with doubt still in his eyes. He didn't think it could handle a baby, either, being honest, but if he was made like this, than maybe it could... He felt a thrill pass through his body when he imagined Harry's girth spreading him open, so big inside his tiny entrance, splitting him open. He moaned at the thought, and nodded to Harry, deciding this could be something to worry on their wedding night.

 

He looked at how Harry's hand moved above his, up and down, and started to try to replicate the touch. He wanted to please him, to make it good for him. His eyes were fixated on the pearl drops of his pre-come falling from the tip of his cock, and, without thinking, Draco got closer, licking the drop. The flavour was weird, salty and sweet at the same time, but when he did the first time, he wanted more. He kissed the head of Harry's cock, not trusting that it would fit his mouth, a licked slowly as his hand went up and down the shaft.

 

The feeling of Draco’s lips at the end of Harry’s cock was as close to nirvana as he’d ever experienced.

 

The sight of licking his come was the sexiest sight he could conceive, and he moaned in delight at the sight. The clasp on his cock was tight and slow just like he loved.

 

Normally so traditional, the sight of Draco’s sexual awakening was more beguiling to Harry than he’d ever dreamt. The idea that Draco would taste his come, touch his cock, open himself to being a sexual being for him was immense, and he wanted more. That he would be every first for Draco made his stomach coil and burn in pleasure and he felt the first stirrings of his orgasm build within him.

 

Harry's moan made Draco smile, knowing that he was doing good made him all hot for Harry. He put in more effort, his hand squeezing and relaxing, his saliva slipping down his tongue as he licked more and more of Harry's cock's soft head. Feeling bold, he opened his mouth even more, wrapping it around its head and, a little awkwardly, bobbing his head up and down just as he did with his hand.

 

His other hand was holding onto Harry's leg, giving him support, and he closed his eyes, moaning with the feeling of it. He let his hand fall from Harry's leg and started playing with his own nipple, pleasure taking over his body. Merlin, if this was so good, he couldn't imagine how amazing it would be when he finally gave him completely to Harry.

 

“Is... Is it good?” he asked, lifting his eyes to Harry, his tongue playfully licking him still. “Do you... Do you want to... In my mouth?” his cheeks were burning and he was nervous, but he wanted it. Oh, how he wanted it.

 

Harry was close, the sight of his beloved’s pert red lips around the end of his thick cock a turn on like nothing else he’d ever seen. Watching him work his own nipple was a pleasure in itself, and he stroked his own, feeling how hard and aroused his whole body was.

 

It was beautiful how red Draco’s cheeks were, how far he was willing to cast aside his traditional beliefs and really let himself go sexually. Harry was so possessed by Draco. His alabaster body, so soft, so pliant... compared to his muscular, dark skinned body they made the perfect image, and he wanted this forever.

 

The thought of this made his orgasm build further, and he could only nod his head as Draco offered up his smart wet mouth. The pressure was ferocious as he drove his cock forward into Draco’s mouth. He was coming, his release so staggering, such bliss.

 

Draco had little time to catch his breath before Harry was coming in his mouth. He could feel his cock pulsing under his fingers, the hot liquid filling his mouth.

 

He downed the first jet, and then there was more, and more, and it seemed like Harry wouldn't stop coming. Draco's mouth was filled, and when it finally stopped, he couldn't just swallow all of it. A little dripped down his chin and he looked up, his breath uneven, but his heart pleased. He had made Harry come! He did it! After a whole year of dating, he had finally done it.

 

He smiled, wiping his chin with his fingers and sitting at Harry's side, pleased with himself.

 

“Was it good?” he asked, craving approval.

 

Harry couldn’t remember an orgasm so satisfying. The aftershocks ran through his body, making every nerve tingle and filling him with a sense of bliss. It had felt so incredibly right; natural and sensual, their bodies ripe and ready for each other.

 

Harry threw his arms around Draco’s shoulders, pulling him backwards onto the bed. Nuzzling into his neck, pressing chaste kisses everywhere he could, Harry wanted Draco to know how purely happy he was.

 

“Better than good Draco. So, so wonderful... you’re making me crave you more every time we touch... I want to share everything with you, bond you to me always...”

 

It felt so good just to lay there together, his heart beat slowing and his body relaxing. In a few months they would share their bodies entirely, without any boundaries remaining.

 

Draco smiled to himself, snuggling against Harry. He felt comfortable knowing that he did it, he put Harry on that state of bliss and pleasure. He didn't come, but he wasn't thinking about it now. He was happy and accomplished.

 

But he still needed that comfort, and somehow, he felt the need of Harry's touch on him. Decided to get even closer to Harry, Draco guided one of his hands so it could rest over his breast, warm, surrounding the soft skin with that roughness that was all Harry.

 

“I love to know I make you feel good.” Draco whispered, feeling a little tired. He couldn't sleep with Harry, though. Not yet.

 

 “Everything you do feels fantastic, sweetheart... I can’t wait till our wedding night, I’m going to make every part of you delirious, make you so proud of your tight little body”.

 

Harry felt tired, the days Quidditch match catching up with him a little. Draco’s body close to him was smooth, slender and wonderfully comforting.

 

The feel of his small, warm breast under Harry’s rougher hands was addictive. Rolling his nipples between his fingertips, he squeezed the small curve of it in his palm. It felt great just to share their bodies, their intimacy needing no words to express it.

 

Draco got beet red with Harry's comment, and hid his face into Harry's chest. It was weird, being embarrassed of such a comment when Harry was playing with his breast in such an intimate way.

 

For some reason, it didn't feel sexual. Not now, at least. It felt comfortable, it felt like home. It did make his body tingle in that wonderful way, but it was somehow different. Draco knew he would be wanking to this very memory once he got home, but for now, it was just precious.

 

After quite some time, Draco was starting to feel drowsy, so he knew he needed to go.

 

“Harry, I need to come back now. Are you really fine?” he lightly touched Harry's leg, the one he had fixed in the game.

 

“I’m really fine... I wish you didn’t have to go. It’d be wonderful to wake up next to you, fix breakfast together... but I suppose we’ve got all our lives for that...”

 

Harry stroked Draco’s hand, finding his lips with his own. He wanted to pour in all the frustration of their being apart, how much he wanted him both physically and emotionally. He pulled the other man as close to him as he could, not wanting there to be any space left between them at all.

 

As Harry pulled away, he found Draco’s eyes. “You really are everything I’ve ever needed. I just didn’t know what it was before... Our bonding can’t come fast enough for me”.

 

“I wish I could stay here with you forever... But if I stay, I know I won't be able to resist your charms and you'll have an already used husband on your bed.”

 

Draco kissed him with all his heart, his hands tangling on Harry's hair, his body melting against Harry. He licked his lips as Harry pulled away, and looked at him in the eyes.

 

“I agree. I can't wait to have you completely to me. But I need to go!”

 

He got up the bed, putting his tee shirt again and trying to fix his hair.

 

“See you soon?”, Draco asked, eyes shining with want.

 

 “I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetheart,” Harry replied, softly, from his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, their wedding day has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a matter of information, Polly writes as Draco and Ladderofyears writes as Harry. 
> 
> Also, this chapter tries to show a little more realistic lose of virginity. Be aware of that as reading.

Harry did see Draco the next day. Between that day and their bonding, they lost count of their meetings.

 

The dates were simple: lunch with friends, cafe breakfasts, museums. They all looked so innocent...Their chaste handholding and tiny kisses reserved for a viewing world who speculated on their every breath and word.

 

In private Harry was a man possessed, for with every meeting his weakness for Draco’s touch was deepening, and his appetite for his body increasing. Their first touch had opened the floodgates within him, and he was driven to wank himself to the point of agony, Draco’s name on his lips as he came.

 

Harry wouldn’t ever have pressured Draco but he was aware enough of his own weaknesses to know it would be more than a relief when Draco wouldn’t have to resist any longer. His aching urge to split his fiancé into pieces on his fat cock was filling far too much of his imagination for anyone’s good.

 

In this mean time, Draco didn't feel pressured at all. Actually, he felt free. He didn't do much with Harry, just some touching, maybe some licking and sucking, but no more than that. He often thought about letting Draco touch him over his pants, but he felt like it was too much for some playful touching.

 

He was having fun, though.

 

Every date they went, every time that they were together, Draco felt complete. Of course he didn't stop messing with Harry whenever he could just for the laugh of it, but he liked that Harry teased him back. It was just amazing.

 

At each passing day, he was becoming super aware of his new reality. Soon, they were to be married and they would be each other's, completely. Draco couldn't stop thinking about it at all. He even started, slowly, to finger himself whenever he was slick enough, one finger only, and it was amazing. Of course, it wasn't even close to what he would feel when Harry did it, but he wanted it so much that he couldn't stop imagining...

 

Soon, it was the day before the marriage, and Draco was all nerves.

 

“How are you feeling?  Are you excited for tomorrow?” He sent a text message to Harry, while relaxing on his bed. It was almost midnight, but he couldn't sleep.

Harry couldn’t sleep. He’d spent the whole day in a jangle of nerves, and despite consuming a good measure of fire whiskey, he still couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t that he was having second thoughts... it was more that he was past ready for the day to come, and he was ready for his new life to start. When Draco texted, he was quick to reply.

 

“More than excited. Ecstatic. It’s going to be the most gorgeous day of my life... bonded to the most wonderful man”.

 

The message showed it had been received, which led Harry into imaging Draco on his bed. Feeling his cock stir to the image, he thought it might not be too late to have some fun...

 

Picking up his phone once he quickly typed out another message.

 

“It’s going to be the most gorgeous night of my life as well. Thinking about how hard I’m going to make you, how much I’ll enjoy stripping you bare. What are you wearing now?”

 

Draco got beet red. He was used to Harry being verbal about his desires, but he couldn't just get used to sexting, as his boyfriend called it. He licked his lips, sitting better in the bed and answering with trembling hands.

 

“I'm excited to it. I keep imagining it all the time. I wake up hard and wet all the time. I'm wearing your jersey and some comfy pants. What about you?”

 

Harry loved it when Draco was honest about his sexy little body. The idea of his beloved waking up hard and covered in own come was an alluring one, and Harry found his cock growing even harder.

 

He typed out a quick reply, his other hand idly stroking a drop of come around the head of his erection.

 

“I’ve not long come out of the shower... Just my boxers here baby, and with every second that passes my cock edges it’s way out just a little bit more... I’m thinking about our bonding night... Everything that’ll happen. I’m close...”

 

Draco sighed when he read the text, his hand going down to touch his small cock from over his pants fabric. It didn't quite reach the elastic of it, even hard. He put his fingers inside his pants, going down past his cock and slightly touching the connection between his cock and his cunt. He was terribly sensitive there, and his whole body tingled with desire.

 

“What will you do to me? When it's time? How will you have me for the first time? I'm so hard and wet just imagining your cock close to mine... I hope you like it when you finally see it...”

 

 “I know I’ll love your cock... You shouldn’t have anxieties about it. If it’s joined to you, then it’ll be the best cock on the earth. Tomorrow, I’ll suck you, and lick you... Make you gasp for mercy, Draco”.

 

As he wrote these words, Harry had been squeezing and rubbing his cock. He came on the last word, hot ribbons of come covering his hands and taut, muscular stomach. He groaned at the thought of the next night, when he’d be filling his husband with come instead.

 

He’d meant it though; Draco had told him about his biology, and he truly didn’t care what it looked like. All Harry cared about was using it in every way possible to give pleasure. Harry closed his eyes in satisfaction. The morning couldn’t come fast enough, and the night even more so.

 

Draco read and reread those words over and over, his fingers pressing and caressing his length while he imagined that. It took him a while to come, and he sighed happily when he felt his orgasm. Harry was yet to make him come, but Draco knew it was worth the wait.

 

With trembling fingers, he started to write with his clean hand, slowly.

 

“I can't wait for it, Harry. Not only the wedding night, but the wedding itself. You made me come just to think about it. I'll try to sleep now. I have to have my beauty sleep. I love you.”

 

\--x--

 

Harry awakened the next morning to a sunny autumn day that was alive with promise. Travelling to their bonding ceremony in the company of Ron, his best man, Harry felt no nerves. Instead he felt satisfied that this was the first day of a new life for him.

 

The Black property was indeed beautiful, secluded from the prying eyes of journalists and filled with all the people that he and Draco loved best in the world. The last few days of separation had been difficult for Harry but he was happy to know that Draco’s traditional values would be satisfied. In the future, their days and nights would be entwined, and their lives and bodies would be shared.

 

Dressed in the formal robes so carefully chosen by his beloved, Harry knew it was but a few minutes until Draco and he were presented to each other, and their bonding would begin.

 

Draco spent the whole day in the verge of crying. Not because of the wedding, he was pretty excited to it. As he checked himself in the mirror and Pansy fussed about his hair and robes, he kept thinking about that morning and how he wouldn't have his dream wedding night. At least not now.

 

When he woke up in the morning, he did the usual. Woke up, brushed his teeth and combed his hair, before taking a shower. As soon as he took his pants off, however, he could only see blood.

 

His heart sank. Out of 30 days in that month, his period has chosen that day to arrive. He washed in denial, but he couldn't anymore when he had to stick a pad on his underwear, a beautiful piece of white lace he bought for that day, including his top. He didn't like to use tops for his breasts, because he didn't like the restraining feeling, but those were cute, and he couldn't just not wear it.

 

As he dressed up later that day, he couldn't stop thinking that, even married, they still had to wait.

 

Soon enough, it was time. They both were to walk down the aisle together, representing their freedom of choice, and then, be bonded and say their vows.

 

When Draco was standing there, side by side with Harry, he forgot all about what happened that morning. Because his heart had only space for happiness.

 

As Harry stood next to Draco, made his vows, and felt the magic of their bonding twist through his veins and around his heart, he knew he was completely at peace. This commitment was entirely his choice and this relationship was the part of himself that he realised he’d been missing forever.

 

The reception was perfect, which Harry knew was entirely his husbands doing, and the afternoon seemed to pass in a daze of congratulations, wonderful music and dancing. At the end of the evening he held his beloved in his arms, he hands curled round Draco’s hips, his fingers straying to rest on the curve of his pert backside.

 

“And has everything been to you satisfaction?” he whispered into his husbands soft hair. “You’ve made me feel complete for the first time in my life today... I so badly want to complete you too... Shall we retire to our hotel now, or wait a little longer?...”

 

Draco loved every bit of his wedding day. Everything was beautiful, his mother had made miracles on that place. The food was amazing, and he felt really good even among dozens of Weasleys and so little of his family and friends. He knew Andromeda and Teddy were his family, but they looked like they were Harry's. Draco didn't mind, really. Now, all of them were both his and Harry's family.

 

He was feeling at home in Harry's arms, and his mind was fixed on the strong arms holding him, the comfortable chest, the marvellous scent that he had...

 

His words, though, made Draco freeze. He didn't tell Harry about his... Condition. And now he was remembering it.

 

“I guess... I guess we should enjoy our party until the last guest is out. Afterall, we only marry once. We should enjoy it until the last minute,” Draco said, smiling to hide his nervousness.

 

Every urge of Harry’s was to seize up Draco and carry him back to their room. But he respected his perspective, and if he wanted to stay a little while longer, he supposed that was okay. It felt lovely enough to wrap his arms around him, hold him tight and know that they were bonded forever.

 

Finding Draco’s neck, he kissed him warmly and purposefully. He wanted to show his husband that their intimacy didn’t have to start in their bedroom. After checking that nobody was looking, Harry found the hem of Draco’s shirt, tracing lines on the soft, satiny skin of his sides and stomach. He wanted to find his pliable, warm little breasts, but worried if anyone saw Draco might be embarrassed.

 

The evening wore on, the guests lavishing love and affection on the couple before making their goodbyes. As midnight approached, they found themselves alone.

 

Draco felt relief when Harry didn't disagree with him about his decision to be at the party until the ending, but as the night went on, he felt even more nervous. Harry was obviously excited about their night together, and as his friends and family said their goodbyes, Draco felt like being sick. He couldn't just do it. But he couldn't just _not_ do it.

 

As they went to their hotel room, Draco kept thinking about what to say. When they closed the door, he still had nothing. Well... It seemed like he couldn't just keep quiet.

 

Before Harry could kiss him, he put a hand on Harry's chest, keeping him in place, even though he didn't know if his boyfriend was going to go for it as soon as they were alone, or if he wanted to wait a little more.

 

“I'm sorry, Harry... I know we've been waiting for this for a long, long time, but... I... I can't do it. Not today. I'm sorry. I'm... I'm really sorry.” Draco felt like crying as he said it. He didn't want to have to do it, but when he thought of blood and dirty sheets, he felt nauseous.

 

Harry could tell from Draco’s body language that something was wrong. As the door has shut, his husband had placed a hand on his chest, effectively stopping him from going any further.

 

Hearing Draco’s words, Harry forced himself not to show his annoyance, and to swallow his disappointment. They were bonded now, and Harry had to respect that if Draco were saying no it must be for a good reason.

 

Looking at Draco in the eye, he could that his partner was terribly upset. He bit back his questions, and instead stood there in silence. He wanted to see what had happened to so devastate him so much.

 

Draco read Harry's silence wrong. His eyes started to water, and he tried to swallow his hiccups. He bit his bottom lip, trying to control himself, but it was hard. For more than a year, they have waited, and he couldn't give it to him. He couldn't do it. Why did he have to have this body, after all? If he was just a regular guy, like Harry was, they would've been naked by this time.

 

“I... I feel embarrassed to tell you why,” he confessed, his voice so low and small he was afraid Harry didn't hear him. “I just... I don't want you to be disgusted and... I know _I_ would be disgusted. It's... It's just... My body...” Draco tried to say, but he couldn't. He couldn't say 'menstruation' without feeling like a stupid person. So he pleaded. He pleaded with his eyes that Harry could understand it.

 

Harry felt surprised at the level of Draco’s upset, about how near to tears the other man actually looked.

 

Harry didn’t understand what the situation was, but he knew one thing. He wanted Draco to embrace his body and not be ashamed anymore; after all, he had Harry now, and he wasn’t ashamed of any part of him. He certainly knew there was nothing he was going to be disgusted by. He took a deep breath, wanting to express himself in a way Draco couldn’t misunderstand.

 

“There is nothing about your body that could disgust me, or should embarrass you. This is how you were made, and you need to embrace that. You’re my husband now, and while, of course, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, you do need to be honest and talk to me, love, please”.

 

“That's not what I mean!” Draco shook his head, almost aggressively, his hands turning into fists. Well, at least the anger would make him say the dreadful words. “I'm bleeding! I'm fucking bleeding! Of all days of my life, my period decided to arrive today and I've been sad the whole day because of it! There! I said it!”

 

He was red from the root of his hair to the visible parts of his neck. He was so embarrassed he said such a thing to Harry! He knew his mother was way more subtle about it! There were months that his father wouldn't even notice the bleeding. But Draco wasn't as subtle as his mother, and now he ended up screwing up everything.

 

 “You’re bleeding? All this upset over your period? Merlin, why ever are you so embarrassed? And you’ve let that make you sad on our bonding day?”

 

Harry couldn’t really believe the words that had come from Draco; he’d expected some dark, secret confession, not this simple annoyance. Not that it really mattered to Harry; he’d had sex with girls with girlfriends on their period before and hadn’t cared much.

 

But what he did care about was how much this had devastated Draco, who looked quite as upset as he’d ever seen him.

 

“Come here”, he said to the man in front of him, pulling him into a hug. “You haven’t been sad all day, because it’s not over yet. We’ve got plenty of time. You’ve got me forever now, and this is just the first day...” Harry kissed his husband slowly and purposely, before he continued.

 

“Besides, there’s other things we can do... Now that we’re bonded, of course. What would you feel comfortable with doing, now you don’t ever have to leave?”

 

" _Because_ , who the hell says these type of things to their husband?” Draco reasoned, hugging Harry back even if he was embarrassed. He thought about Harry's words, still ashamed, but feeling calmer with Harry's reassurance.

 

He looked up at him, thinking of what they could do.

 

“I don't want to take off my pants, but... I guess you can touch me over it. On... My cock,” Draco started. “I'm sorry, it seems like you don't care about my period, but I feel disgusted by the smell and... The fluids and stuff. So I don't want to do it like I am now. But... We can touch. And I want you to see my lingerie, because I've bought it for this day, just for you.”

 

He smiled, holding Harry by his shoulders and tiptoeing so he could kiss him.

 

“Touching you sounds wonderful”, agreed Harry. Even if he didn’t share Draco’s feelings, he understood his perspective. “And I’d be very appreciative of your lingerie as well, enjoy you show off your tight little body...”

 

Harry held his husbands chin and pulled him into another, deeper kiss. He reasoned if they weren’t going to have sex, then some petting might not go amiss... Slipping his hands under Draco’s shirt, he dug in the ends of his fingers into the soft flesh he found there, pinching him slightly.

 

“Are you going to show me this lingerie, then, or do I need to take your fancy robes off myself... ‘cause I might not be gentle... you’re making me too hot to be patient...”

 

“I like it when you are rough with me,” Draco admitted, his mouth against Harry's. His body tingled with the sensation of Harry's callous hands over his skin, and his body got all hot immediately.

 

Despite his words, Draco wasn't patient either, and he started taking off his robes as well. First, the big outer layer, that almost reached the back of his knees. Then, his shirt, button by button, slowly showing off his white laced top, delicate over his small breasts. He let it all fall on the floor.

 

Then, he took off his shoes, socks and his trousers. Now, he was only wearing his laced lingerie, a delicate necklace with a tear shaped diamond between his clavicles.

 

“Do you like it?” he asked, unsure.

 

Harry had never seen a more tempting and enticing sight than the man in front of him. So willowy and slight, Draco looked almost ethereal in the candle light of their room.

 

The lace enhanced his curves and all at once Harry was desperate to feel it trapped between their skin. He felt so lustful, so turned on... Pulling the other man to him, Harry revelled in the softness of Draco’s breasts under the lace.

 

He was aware that it was obvious how hard and tight his cock was for Draco, and he rolled his trousers against the silky lace of his husbands knickers, loving the friction between their bodies.

 

“Oh yes... I like this a lot... I could get very used to this”.

 

Draco moaned louder than he thought he would. His virgin body, unused to that type of intimate touch, was terribly sensitive. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation, and held on for dear life on Harry's shoulders.

 

“Fuck, Harry!” Draco's cock was already hard, and he could feel himself getting wet. His hard cock didn't change much the overall aesthetic of his clothes, so small it was, but it was already leaking and making the soft fabric see-through. “This is... This is so good... Don't stop...” he asked, rutting against Harry's cock, not even noticing what he was doing.

 

The touch between them felt electric to Harry. He felt like he was seventeen again, the touch of Draco’s body driving him to distraction.

 

“I’m not going to stop, sweetheart... Your body is perfect to me, every part...”

 

Harry was so turned on by Draco. Part of him was glad they were waiting, his senses were so wrought and overstimulated that he couldn’t have lasted had they had sex.

 

As it was, Draco was a gift, wrapped and presented for his pleasure and he wanted to savour this joy. The damp of Draco’s knickers was matched by a larger one on Harry’s trousers, and he pulled desperately at the zipper. He was insane for his raw cock to rub against the silk of those lace knickers, his whole body urgent with need.

 

Noticing it, Draco put his hands down, helping Harry to take off his trousers. He wanted release, but he wanted Harry even more. Unaware of Harry's plans, he couldn't help but do what his heart wanted. As soon as Harry's cock was free, Draco dropped to his knees and opened his mouth, putting as much as he could of his cock into his mouth. He moaned when he felt the weight on his tongue, and started to move his head, sucking and licking as he could.

 

It was a freeing sensation. His whole body needed it, and he wasn't ashamed of doing it. Not anymore. He wanted it, needed it even. He was holding the base of Harry's cock with one hand where his mouth couldn't reach, moving in a steady rhythm. He let go for a moment, his hand still moving, and looked up at Harry.

 

“I... I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you, Harry... Can you please come in my mouth?”

 

Harry was surprised once more by Draco. The sudden sensation of his hot, wet mouth taking in as much of his cock as possible was just magnificent and he groaned in appreciation.

 

He loved the sight of Draco’s blond hair bobbing up and down at his front, and he ran his hands through it to show how much he was loving it. Harry was so close to coming it would take very little to push him over the edge, so when Draco asked him to come in his mouth, it was obvious he’d only last a few more seconds.

 

Draco’s mouth was so feverish, moving at such a pace, and his cock was swelling so hefty and heavy. Every part of his body felt hot and tight and then his spunk was spilling, unfurling, filling Draco’s throat and dripping over his chin. The release was so sudden and so strong that he gasped, the aftershocks rolling through his body.

 

Draco tried to swallow as much as possible but, unused to the sensation, he sputtered a little. He got away from Harry after he finished coming, and cleaned his chin with his fingers, licking them while looking at Harry. Draco got up, his eyes tearing up a bit, but he had a smile on his face.

 

“Was it good? I guess so. You almost drowned me in come,” Draco teased, then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to their bed. It was huge, and comfortable, lined with red sheets - because, according to his mother, he was going to bleed when he lose his virginity. He just didn't believe it was going to be _that_ kind of bleeding. He chuckled to himself, and pushed Harry slightly, so he could sit on the bed.

 

“Now... I want you to make me come. I know we can't do penetrative yet, but...” Draco took his top off, showing his lithe body, small breasts with puffy nipples, a dark shade of pink on them. “Suckle on them... And play with my cock. I know I'll be coming in seconds.”

 

Harry felt entirely beguiled by Draco. Everything he did, the confidence he was demonstrating was such a surprise. He loved this new self-assurance, wanted to pleasure him and make him come so hard.

 

He pushed Draco softly onto his back, admiring his slim, pale form nestling against the red sheets. Taking a second to admire his round, red little nipples, Harry leant down and found them with his mouth. They tasted sweet, warm and hard at the end of his tongue, as he teased and flicked them. Harry loved these breasts and couldn’t believe that he’d get to give them this kind of attention every day, forever. He cupped their curve in his hand, squeezing them slightly and enjoying their softness.

 

Harry was incredibly aware of how little barrier there was between him and Draco; just a tiny piece of lace. He could feel his husband’s hard little cock through the material. Harry could feel the shape rubbing against his thigh.

 

Pulling off the nipple, Harry moved his hands southwards. He found the tiny, hard little bulge, and softly started to stroke his fingers over it, enjoying the pressure of it between each of his fingers. Despite himself, Harry started to feel excited once more...

 

Feeling Harry play with his breasts, Draco arched his back towards Harry's mouth, his whole body exploding in millions of lightning bolts. He was almost naked, vulnerable, and it made him so hot he could die of pleasure right at that moment.

 

When Harry touched his cock, Draco screamed, the touch surprising and exquisite. He had never let Harry touch him there, and now that he was feeling it for the first time, it was too much to handle. He was too sensitive; it was too hot, too much. Before he knew, before he could announce it, he was coming hard, his whole body leaving the bed and he trashed around, pleasure tears falling from his eyes. His come drenched his knickers, making him feel wet and sticky, but it was good. Fuck, it was so good.

 

“Harry...” he moaned, out of breath. Fuck, he wanted to feel it all. He needed to feel it all, but not today.

 

Harry felt lustful and carnal feelings rush through his body as his hand was saturated with Draco’s thick come. He felt a pounding urge to bombard the other man, to assail Draco with his swelling length, and wrench more of those screams from him.

 

“Umm... You’re making me insatiable Draco... This is some of the hottest, most intimate behaviour I’ve ever shared in my life. My body feels too big for my skin, like I’m going to explode... Do you trust me enough to come in the shower with me?... I want to wash you clean, not have anything between us...”

 

Draco looked up at Harry, his body screaming _yes_ but his mind starting to think about disgusting situations. He tried to think, and blinked his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

 

“But what about... Hmm... The... Aah... Condition inside my knickers?” he asked, tongue too big for his mouth. “I assure you... It's a complete mess down there.” Draco chuckled a bit, even if his cheeks were deep red.

 

Harry looked down at Draco, feeling overwhelmed by the strength of his emotions; Draco could make him feel like no other person on Earth.

 

“I’m not going to pressure you, sweetheart. If we shower it’s not because I want it to lead to sex... It’s because I want us to be together with any barrier. If you’re worried about your period, get yourself sorted and I’ll join you in five minutes... but if you’d prefer to go to bed that’s fine too-”

 

Harry found Draco’s lips, kissing him with depth and love. He whispered into his husband’s skin “Whatever you desire... I’m just ecstatic you never have to leave again...”

 

Draco returned Harry's kiss, closing his eyes and hugging him with all his might. He stopped after a moment, thinking, and then sat on the bed, holding himself in his hands.

 

“Give me those five minutes,” he said, kissing Harry on the lips and moving out of the bed. "I'll get cleaned and then you can join me."

 

Draco blinked one eye and ran to the bathroom, getting his small sports bag in the way. He had carried that bag to the hotel in the morning, knowing that he would need a clothing change at least.

 

He showered and cleaned himself as good as possible. He was sticky not only with his come but also the slick from his cunt. He didn't think he would feel so much with just Harry's hand job and mouth. When he felt he was completely clean again, he waited, nervous, looking at the glass door that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom.

 

He was skinny, and soft, and his nipples were red and puffy from Harry's handling. His cock was once again soft, and he knew it could be seen as a big clitoris if he wanted to associated it as something else. His cunt was basically a slit starting a little after the base of his cock, and it was small and closed. He pressed a finger between the labia, finding the entrance and pressing a little inside. He shuddered, his mouth watering, but then he took off his finger from there. He cleaned himself again for good measure. And waited.

 

Harry was unaccountably nervous. He hadn’t thought Draco would agree, so when he disappeared, to get himself prepared, Harry wasn’t sure what to expect. After what seemed like the longest five minutes of his life, he entered the bathroom to find his husband.

 

The first thing he did on entering the shower was to switch on the head. The steams of water would wash away anything that might embarrass Draco, as well as let him lather them both up... He wanted their bodies slick, close and slippery.

 

Harry took in the sight of Draco’s naked form. He was incredibly aroused by his perfect slender form, rosy nipples and, most attractive of all, his petite and perfectly formed cock. Harry’s excitement at all of this was obvious, his erect form full and throbbing between them as he pulled Draco into an embrace under the cascading water.

 

Draco felt his body melting, like he was made of wax and Harry was fire. The feeling of touching Harry's body while completely naked was otherworldly. It was amazing, just the feeling of it. He touched Harry's chest, giving in, completely giving in.

 

The water dripped down his hair that clang to his back. He looked up to Harry's eyed and hugged him by his shoulders, tiptoeing so he could kiss Harry on the mouth. He was so turned on that maybe... Maybe if Harry offered, he wouldn't deny him. He would just give in. Even if he was embarrassed. He wanted Harry too much, just too much.

 

“I love you so much, Harry...”

 “Love you so much too... I’m so turned on right now, never felt like this before...”

 

Harry gasped the words. Every word was true, every moment between them was agonisingly exquisite. Harry had never waited, never denied himself and certainly never fallen in love before. This was new, his brain racing to catch up with the erotic frisson felt by his body.

 

Incredibly excited, he found Draco’s cock. He stroked it in the palm of his hand, rolling it in a circular motion, slowly, so slowly. Dwarfed by his rough hand, it seemed more perfect for its virgin silk softness. It was a gift enjoyed by Harry alone.

 

“Your body is magnificent, sweetheart.  I’m enraptured by it... I won’t push you further than you want to you, but know this. I’ve never seen anything in my life I’ve desired so much-“

 

Draco couldn't answer for a moment, only gasps of pleasure leaving his mouth. The water over his body made the sensation even better, and he was sure he was going to pass out from Harry's touches. Now he understood why people loved sex so much. It was amazing. It was so much more than he imagined.

 

He felt his body got closer to another climax, and then Harry spoke. Draco opened his eyes, his breath coming in harsh pieces.

 

“Do you want me...? You don't... You really don't care about _that_?” Draco asked, his mouth red from their kisses. “I... Maybe if it's here... Under the shower... Maybe we can do it...”

 

“No, I don’t care about that... It’s part of you. Every time you bleed it’s your body telling me it’s getting ready for me to put a baby there... So, I love it. You’re perfect and so ready for me...”

 

Harry continued to rub Draco’s gorgeous cock in his palm, squeezing it slightly with his knuckles. His other hand held lightly onto Draco’s side. As he found his husbands lips and kissed him under the jet of water, Harry knew he wanted Draco completely, wanted to spread open his shy little cunt, and to feel so proud when Draco took his cock completely, filling him to the core.

 

“Look at you, Draco...” Harry whispered, into his ear. “So sexy and ready... By the end of the night I want your cunt as red as your lips...”

 

Harry took his hand off Draco’s cock, entwining their fingers together. “Guide me”, he asked. “Show me how you’d like me to touch your beautiful tight cunt”.

 

Draco didn't know why he got so hot when Harry talked about putting a baby in him. He didn't know why the expectation of being pregnant turned him on, but maybe he hated his period because it was proof he didn't have a baby yet.

 

He kissed Harry deeply, his whole body ringing happily with his touches, his cock sending waves of pleasure to all his body.

 

When Harry said those last words, Draco moaned, and looked up at him with his eyes shining.

 

“I don't know how I'd like it, Harry,” he admitted, guiding Harry's hand to between his legs. “I've saved it for your touch only. Please... Touch and teach me everything about it...”

 

 “Okay my darling... You’re so shy and tight, and I don’t want to hurt you, so I’m going to be so gentle and slow. Your body is a joy to me, and I’m going to make it a joy to you too”.

 

Harry found Draco’s closed little slit, so tight and snug. His hand was wet, warm and lathered with soap. He wanted everything to feel incredibly comfortable, and safe for his husband. Using just one digit, Harry traced a route around the edge of Draco’s cunt, stroking slowly and applying the tiniest amount of pressure. He held Draco firmly in place with his other hand, not wanting to him to slip.

 

After a few moments Harry slipped in just the tip of a finger. It felt searing hot, and tight. This tiny touch was the most erotic thing Harry had ever experienced, and he pulled in a sharp breath. His cock was leaking, swollen against the other man thigh, but his whole attention was focussed on the minuscule movements of his finger.

 

Draco could feel he was already completely wet, and Harry's finger was making him even more wetter. It was such a gentle touch, but at the same time, so much. Feeling a hand that was not his touching him in such place gave him the same sensation as if he'd never touched himself there in his entire life.

 

“Harry...! More! Please, touch me more...!” he pleaded, as he opened his legs slightly, trying to help. He raised his left leg, touching his foot on the opposite wall to prop it up and keep his legs open. He then supported his back on the wall behind him, giving room so Harry could work on him. “I... I want to feel your thick fingers inside me, Harry... Please... Touch me where I've never even touched myself...”

 

Harry could feel how wet his husband was getting, and how much looser this was starting to make him. He wasn’t just going to thrust in though, he wanted to draw this out for Draco, make his husband burn with sensation. Pushing in another finger, he found no resistance to his knuckles.

 

Harry couldn’t believe how lovely Draco felt. Muscular and snug, Draco was opening up beautifully, spreading his legs and letting Harry work him pliant and soft.

 

Only when he worked in a third finger, scissoring his fingers so thoroughly, finding his husbands warm depths, did he encounter any resistance. Harry knew this was deeper than his beloved had been taken. He held his husband tightly, bracing him for the inevitable pain his broken hymen would bring.

 

It was so good, feeling Harry's fingers in him. He didn't think it was going to be that good, but it was, and he was sure he was going to come from his cunt only if Harry kept doing that. He admitted that his cock was more sensitive, but he thought that it was possibly because he was feeling some discomfort since nothing bigger than one of his fingers had been in there, and now, Harry was two fingers deep inside him.

 

When Harry put a third finger, Draco stiffened, a sharp pain taking over him. He breathed in, holding onto Harry's arm. He knew his boyfriend didn't quite pressed all the way in, but his muscles, unused to the stretch, were screaming.

 

He looked at him in eye, biting his bottom lip before whispering:

 

“Do it... Please, do it fast.”

 

So Harry did, all at once, pushing his three fingers in with a deep assailing plunge forward. He used his weight to bare down his husband, holding him still so it would be over more quickly.

 

Holding his hand inside for a moment, feeling the give of the muscles, Harry couldn’t help but feel awed by the moment. This was an intimacy only experienced once in a lifetime, and Draco had given it to him. His husband was forever changed as a result.

 

Pulling out, Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug, rinsing his hand behind he other man’s back. He only hoped it hadn’t hurt too badly.

 

But it did. It hurt so bad that Draco flinched, tears falling down his eyes and mixing with the water. Between his legs was left with a burning sensation, and looking down, he could see his own blood, bright red, going down the drain.

 

He hid his face on Harry's chest, holding his arms and trying to breath. How could he go all the way if he was crying with just Harry's fingers?

 

“I'm sorry... I didn't think it was going to hurt so much...”

 

Seeing Draco so upset and sore made Harry feel an ache deep within. He’d known it would hurt, but he hated being the cause of his loved ones pain. He lent down, rubbing his face into Draco’s wet blond hair.

 

“Sweetheart, it’s fine. It’ll never feel like that again, I promise... Next time will be easier, you just need to let your body heal,” he gave the top of his husbands head a kiss.

 

“You’ve been amazing today, so sexy, so hot... Now, I’m going to concentrate on your cock, make you forget you’re hurt. You’re going to show me how you can come just for me...”

 

Stroking Draco’s cock, Harry moved onto his knees. He was going to do everything in his power to make his husband feel better.

 

Draco hummed happily with Harry's kindness. It was hurting, but he knew it would, so he didn't think badly of it. Of course, he dreamed that his first time would be beautiful and painless, but reality was there, and he felt so much better knowing that Harry respected it instead of feeling bad about it.

 

When Harry touched his cock, it was limp, the pain having stopped the pleasure, but as soon as he touched it, Draco felt it reacting once again. And, when Harry got on his knees, Draco's heart beat faster. He never received oral sex, and the expectation made his eyes get darker.

 

“Fuck, Harry... Yes... Yes, please...” He pushed his fingers through Harry's wet hair, his cock now hard.

 

When Harry took Draco’s cock in his mouth he realised just how utterly lucky he was. His lover’s body seemed made to his design, built to for him to devour and worship.

 

Draco’s cock was small, but wonderfully hard. Harry could fit it all in his mouth easily, and he experimented circulating his tongue all around it. He loved pushing the foreskin down under the head and licking the slit smooth of pre come.

 

He couldn’t believe how sweet it all tasted and how happy the small weight of it between his lips made him.  His body felt warm and satisfied, his own cock already wet with anticipation.

 

Draco had to remember he was standing and so falling could hurt him badly, so he tried hard to hold himself up. But the sensation of Harry's mouth and tongue was almost too much. He felt himself leaking, getting wet and slick, the water still falling fuzzing his thoughts.

 

He felt like coming, but he needed more, he wanted more. He could feel his body preparing itself for what was to come.

 

“Harry... Fuck me... Fuck me with two fingers... I can handle it...”

 

Harry’s head was full of Draco, his heart overflowing with love and his body with lust. He felt his body in raptures, the tell-tale tingle and burn in the pit of his belly a sure-fire sign he was close to coming.

 

With Draco’s stiff little cock never once leaving his mouth, Harry did his husbands bidding and started to finger his sweet cunt. The water pouring in his eyes and the angle of head meant he couldn’t gage Draco’s reaction, but it was certainly arousing his own body. He found his body reacting to the heat, wet and rhythm, quite out of his control.

 

Thick spurts of spunk splattered the floor of the shower, mixing with the shower. Harry’s mouth never left Draco’s cock, enjoying its hard little solidity next to his warm lips. He sucked him off, fingers buried deep inside, right through his orgasm. Harry Potter was left quite undone.

 

Draco felt like he was flying. His feet got numb, and his mind got blank. The sensations were too intense, and it was so hot, so hard. It was incredible everything that Harry was able to give him at the moment.

 

When his fingers started to move inside him, Draco screamed. The hard flow of the water on his nipples were like an erotic massage, and soon, he was coming. From his cock, only little droplets were out, but  his cunt was overflowing with thick slick, his muscles hugging Harry's fingers as if asking them to be inside him forever.

 

He felt his throat hurt from the moaning, but he couldn't stop. It was just too much. Before he could hold himself, his legs failed him and he started to fall.

 

Harry hadn’t expected Draco’s legs to give way like they did. All at once the two men found themselves in a tumbled pile of soaking wet limbs in the bottom of the shower, the water still pouring on their legs.

 

Luckily, Harry’s Quidditch training had kicked in, and he’d got between Draco and the slippery floor. Holding on to his husband tightly, Harry couldn’t help laughing at their wonderful wedding night. Only seconds before, the feeling of his husbands sweet wet cunt hugging his fingers as they’d orgasmed together had made every previous sexual experience seem tame, every previous moment just a preview before he could get his mouth round Draco’s cock once more.

 

As it was Harry felt the energy drain from his body. Two orgasms in such a short while, plus all the emotions of their day meant that he was beyond exhausted. Hugging the other man tightly as the water pooled beneath them, he whispered into his lithe white neck.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? You went down fast there, baby, gave me a bit of a shock. I think we should retire to bed, start the rest of our lives in tomorrow. You’ve made me the happiest man in existence today... Come to bed with me darling, I want to hold you close all night”.

 

Draco was still high from his orgasms. Feeling so many emotions at once was too much for his mind and body, and he needed time to come back to reality. His body was limp and he was sure he could just sleep there on the floor, no problem.

 

He opened his eyes, still a little dizzy, and smiled to Harry. He was so happy, so satisfied that he couldn't explain everything that was going through his head.

 

“I'm sorry, Harry... It's just... I never felt this way before. My body was... It was too much for today... But it was amazing... Thank you, love... You were incredible.”

 

 

“I think it was you who was the incredible one Draco. You were the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, you’re so fit, so beautiful. Your body is perfect.”

 

Harry felt incredible, his body humming with pleasure. He felt satisfied, completed, in a way that sex has never previously managed. Switching off the shower, he picked up Draco easily. It felt wonderful to have him in his arms, so light, warm and silky skinned.

 

“I’m going to take you to bed now, lay you down and take care of you. What would make you happiest, my love?”

 

Draco held on Harry's arms, a smile playing on his lips and reaching his eyes. He was wet, a little cold but satisfied. Everything was perfect, even though it was a little scary and it hurt a bit.

 

Draco kissed Harry on the lips, finally feeling his feet again, and licking his lips after.

 

“I need to get dressed before you can lay me in the bed... And... I don't feel really comfortable on fixing... This type of routine with you watching. If you can wait me in bed I would be really happy.”

 

“That’s absolutely fine, darling. I’ll settle you down here and wait for you in bed. Just so you know, I don’t tend to wear anything to sleep but you can do whatever makes you feel most comfortable... Call me if you need anything.”

 

Harry placed Draco down carefully, still feeling a little concerned he might tumble over again. Harry was a feeling a little cold too, and a long night with his husband in his arms was incredibly alluring.

 

The bed was richly decorated in red silks, and was far fancier than anything Harry had laid in before. He bit back a laugh at the far more rich tastes of Draco, hoping his husband wouldn’t need to moan too loudly about his lack of refinement and class.

 

The silk felt wonderfully soft next to his broad, muscular sated body. Compared to his physique Draco was so petite and delicate. He shivered in delight at the idea of his hot thick cock nestling against the curves of Draco’s round little arse cheeks tomorrow, and every morning.

Draco waited for him to leave so he could clean himself once again - because even though he was all soaked, he was still sticky with come. Then, he dried himself with a towel carefully before putting on his pants with a pad, tight but comfortable shorts and a tee shirt.

 

He wand-dried his hair with the softest spell possible, and took a good whole five minutes brushing it. When he thought he was once again beautiful and proper, he came back to the bedroom, leaving his bag in the bathroom, since he was going to need it again the next morning.

 

Seeing Harry in his bed was a dream. He was incredibly handsome, like sculpted by Michelangelo's hand, except his cock. Michelangelo would do one like Draco's. Harry's cock was a masterpiece, even soft after sex.

 

Draco smiled, crawling on the bed until he was close enough to Harry to nest against him. He always wanted to be the little spoon for the entire night, and know that he didn't have to leave. Now he didn't have to. He smiled even bigger.

 

“You are so warm... And comfortable,” Draco mumbled, as happy as he would ever be.

 

Harry couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to spoon Draco, keep him next to him for the entire night. Draco felt soft in his arms, his hair like a waterfall of silk around his shoulders.  When Draco nestled close, Harry felt like nothing in the world could make his life better.

 

Despite his tiredness, he felt his cock stir slightly against Draco’s fit little arse. He couldn’t wait to bury his cock balls deep into his husband, but he knew that could wait. Kissing the top of Draco’s satiny head, Harry smiled. Married now, they had no need to rush into anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke before Draco. Looking down at him, he thought how sexy it would be to wake him with a blow job. Maybe tomorrow. Today Draco would have to be content with a massage. Sipping his hand under the t-shirt, Harry spread his fingers. He wanted Draco to feel fantastic.

Draco was having the most amazing dream, where he was laying down in a field full of flowers, white and red, and Harry was there, creating a shadow over him with his hair all over his face. Draco laughed, and moaned a little when he felt the sensation of Harry's hand on his skin.

 

It was deliciously real, and Draco moved a little before he realised it was, indeed, real. He slowly opened his eyes, and sighed happily when he saw Harry.

 

“Hmmm... Morning, husband...” his voice was cracking a little, and his body was incredibly lazy, but it was too good to think about these things.

 

 “And a very good morning to you too... What a beautiful sight to wake up to... I could get used to this...”

 

Harry pulled off Draco’s t-shirt in one fluid movement. Leaning over the slighter man, he trailed his fingers all over his torso. Unable to resist, he trailed kisses too, over his lover’s clavicles, and onto the roundness of his breasts.

 

Harry wanted to enjoy this moment, wanted it to be all about Draco, this first lazy morning married and together. Pulling away, he instructed his husband not to move a muscle.

 

“...I just want to touch you everywhere... Kiss you all over... Tell me where to kiss you next...”

 

Draco giggled and moaned at the same time, even if he tried to control it. Harry was turning him into a total sap, and he had to control it, but it was too good to control.

 

Missing the warmth of his t-shirt and due to Harry's touches, his nipples hardened immediately, and he felt chills running down his body.

 

“Hmmm... I'd like you to kiss me anywhere, but  first...” Draco looked for his wand on the side table and, once he grabbed it, he casted a mouth freshening spell on both of them. He put his wand aside. “Better. Now, kiss my mouth, Potter. Kiss your husband after your first night in bed with him...” Draco smiled, teasing.

 

Harry hid his own smile when he heard Draco giggle. He loved it when Draco showed his emotions, and secretly thought he wasn’t quite as good at hiding it as he imagined. Harry found Draco’s lips. Thin and soft under his, his husband’s mouth tasted fresh and minty from the spell. Finding his tongue, Harry deepened the kiss. He wanted to express how happy he was to just be together, to be married, to be in love.

 

It was quite intoxicating seeing Draco like this, laid out and smooth underneath him, nipples erect, and rosy compared to the rest of his ivory skin. He stroked them reverently, enjoying the responsiveness of his own body. Harry was entirely naked, and just the feeling of their legs entangled, their skin meeting was lovely. Everything he had ever wanted.

 

He took a deep breath. They were expected downstairs for breakfast with Draco’s mother in half an hour. If he didn’t roll things in, Harry knew he had the potential to lose all control...

 

Draco gave into the kiss, tangling his fingers on Harry's hair, pressing his body against his husband's. He bit Harry's bottom lip, feeling his body get warm and pliant under Harry's hand. When Harry fondled his breasts, it was like something exploded inside him, such an intense pleasure Draco couldn't even describe.

 

He let go of Harry's lips, kissing him one more time before looking into his eyes.

 

“We should get ready. Mother will be very angry if we get there late. Of course, she'll understand since we'd just married, but let's not make a scene, okay?” Draco smiled, getting away from Harry after another kiss. “I've chosen your clothes already, since you can't dress well for your life. Also, expect some people looking. It's a very expensive hotel, but we didn't actually buy all the reservations so there will be other people at the breakfast hall.”

 

 “Ummm... not yet. Five more minutes Draco. Five more minutes...”

 

Harry didn’t want to move. Having Draco underneath him, ripe little breasts under his hands, gorgeous mouth meeting his, it was just too wonderful. He respected his mother-in-law well enough, but he only had eyes for Draco today.

 

“Stay and I’ll make you feel nice, baby...” Harry moved his hands downwards to the front of Draco’s shorts.

 

“Let me see what I can manage in five minutes. I want you to see your mum with a very red face...”

 

Draco got deep red on the cheeks, but his body tingled with pleasure when Harry touched him. His body reacted immediately, his cock perking up with interest.

 

“Harry... How could I ever be able to even talk to her if you do it to me?” Draco asked, but didn't go away. It was so good that he was complaining only half-hearted. “What do you want to do to me, Harry?  What do you need me to do to you?”

 

“Nothing, Draco. Don’t you move one little muscle. I promise, you’ll enjoy it...”

 

Harry hadn’t needed any help with his cock. He woke up half hard every morning as it was, and the extra stimulation of the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen had filled his prick out completely.

 

He moved into Draco’s space, lining up their bodies so that their cocks rubbed against each other, their lips touched in a kiss, and Harry’s torso crowded Draco’s lovely breasts. Rutting his hips against Draco, the friction was delicious. His husband smelt beautiful, warm, clean and citrusy.

 

Harry’s every sense was aflame, with this simple touch. So simple, like a sixteen-year-old with his first partner, yet so thrilling, for the fact that this was Draco, his very own husband.

 

Draco hugged Harry even stronger by his shoulders, moaning when he felt Harry's cock against him, even if he was still wearing his shorts. He was hard, starting to get wet, and his body was on fire.

 

He looked his leg around one of Harry's, and the other one, he grabbed his waist. He kissed Harry as if his life depended on it. His hands went up, holding his hair and moving his body against Harry's.

 

“Fuck, Harry... You're so hot... Your body is so perfect over mine...”

 

Harry silently agreed, his body moving beyond words as he got closer to his climax. His body felt hot, the friction between his and Draco’s delicious body building up to a crescendo of joy.

 

He could feel his husbands gorgeous little cock sticking up just for him, and as the tell-tale burning in the base of his belly started to build, Harry grabbed at the end of his cock. He arched his back, pulling away from Draco’s embrace. Grinding the head of his prick against that of his husband, Harry found himself losing all control.

 

“Going to come Draco... Can’t wait any longer... Can I come on you, mess up your perfect hot fucking body?”

 

Draco moaned louder, his body burning with Harry's words. He wanted exactly that, and more. He nodded excitedly, putting his hands down and putting his shorts and knickers under his cock, but not all the way down.

 

The sight of his tiny cock close to Harry's huge one made Draco shiver once again. It was sexy and delicious and he couldn't wait for that cock to open him up and fuck him senseless.

 

“Come, Harry... Come all over me, come and make me come too...” he said, touching his own cock with both his thumb and forefinger, his own body too close to orgasming.

 

The sound of Draco’s moans and the sight of him push down his knickers pulled Harry over the edge. He felt his balls tighten, and his cock pulse in exquisite delirium.

 

For a moment Harry felt like he had quite lost his mind, as he watched his thick sticky come coat Draco’s cock and stomach. Warm and viscous, Harry rubbed his fingers through the spunk.

 

He lifted Draco’s fingers from his husband cock, replacing them with his wet, lubed ones. Rolling Draco’s slicked cock between his finger and thumb, Harry wanted to follow his lover’s words, and make him come.

 

If Draco was in any other situation, maybe at the beginning of this one morning, he would be ashamed. But as it was, his cock out and his body covered in Harry's come, he was pretty much free of anything that could hold him back at that time.

 

So when Harry touched him, slick and delicious, he wasn't ashamed that he came almost a second after. His come, a smaller amount than Harry's, mixed over his stomach with the previous jets, and his body arched away from the bed.

 

He held hard on the sheets with his clean hand, and his vision went white.

 

“Fuck! Aaah~~~ Harry! H-aaa~rry!”

 

“Aaghh... You gorgeous man!... I’m never going to get used to this, to you...” Harry broke off, words choking in his throat. His mind felt appeased, his body relaxed and supple. Nothing had ever felt as right as this before and he knew he was only getting more addicted.

 

He lay down next to Draco, pulling their bodies together, their come mixing together, a slick dampness between them, soaking their sheets and filling the air with the scent of musk. He kissed Draco too, soundly and purposefully.

 

“So... You were saying something about choosing clothes for me? Wouldn’t want anyone to imagine you looking like this, flushed, panting and covered in my come...” Harry traced for his wand. It’d have to be a cleaning spell, were they to have any hope of making their appointment.

 

Draco kept his eyes closed for a while, trying to come back to reality. His body was pleased and his mind blank. When Harry held him, he felt at home, and sighed contently. It was a bit unpleasant to feel their sticky bodies together, but his kiss made him forget about it for a while.

 

He kissed Harry back with all his heart, and after they stopped, Harry's words made him flush red.

 

“You're an arse. Of course I'd have to choose your clothes. You can't dress yourself for all the money in the world. And, absolutely not. Marriage means only you can see me like this... and only me can see you, as well.” Draco smiled, blinking his eyes slowly. “Come on. We're late.”

 

“Pity... I think you look the best I’ve ever seen you. Seems a pity not to share it with the world,” Harry nipped Draco’s earlobe playfully. “Okay, okay... Better get myself suited and booted. Wouldn’t want mum-in-law to think you’d married a ruffian.”

 

A few quick spells and Harry thought he might pass Draco’s high standards. Holding his husbands hand they walked purposefully out of their suite, and down to meet Narcissa.

 

Harry thought she was as just beautiful, tall and elegant as her son. She’d been massively encouraging of their relationship when Harry had felt too shy to seize happiness for himself.

Their breakfast was already elegantly laid out on the table before them, already slightly cold.

 

“Sorry we’re a touch late,” Harry said, turning a touch red. “We got a little bit held up getting here”.

 

Draco felt the urge to punch Harry on the arm, but he smiled to his mother, eyes locking with hers as if asking ‘please, no comments’. She seemed to understand, because she kissed him on the cheek, and did the same to Harry before sitting on the head of the table.

 

“Draco knows how I feel about being late to meet your Mother, but I guess it being the day after your marriage, I'll have to give you a rest,” she said, politely sipping her tea. “And it was indeed a marvellous wedding. Beautiful, every person had a great time and you were very good hosts, staying until the end of the party. I'm proud of both of you.”

 

Draco smiled at her, sitting and serving himself with eggs and toast. For now. After all he did in the morning, he felt hungry.

 

“It was tiring, but I'm pleased we did it,” Draco said, and he and his mother shared some pleasantries while they ate.

 

Harry mused to himself that it had indeed been a marvellous wedding, but he secretly felt that the memories he’d most like view in his pensive were the ones from last night, and earlier that morning.

 

Breakfast was tasty, and Narcissa was perfect company, but Harry knew that he and Draco would have to hurry were they to catch reach their portkey. They were borrowing an apartment in Venice for a week, from an Italian Quidditch player on Harry’s team.

 

Harry’s thoughts drifted away from the wedding, and strayed onwards to their honeymoon. Feeling cheeky, he let his fingers wander up his husband’s leg. It was the lightest of touches, but Draco’s leg felt beautifully taut under the expensive fabric of his trousers.

 

Draco hold himself not to jump in front of his mother with that touch. A shiver went up his body from the point where Harry was touching him, and he felt incredible to know that it was okay. It was okay for Harry to touch him like this because they were married and he wasn't doing anything wrong.

 

He felt his whole body getting hot with this. The sex was a pretty big indicative that they were married, of course, but this? Harry was touching him in front of Draco's _mother_. It was like he didn't care if Narcissa noticed it. And it was okay. Draco couldn't help the smile on his mouth, even though he tried to make it smaller than it wanted to be, and looked up to Harry for a second.

 

“I guess we have to get ready if we want to catch our portkey,” Draco said after they were finished, his cheeks still burning a little. “You'll stay here for a couple of days still, right, Mother? I want you to enjoy it the most you can.”

 

“Of course. I don't really want to come back home and be alone.”

 

Draco felt a pang on his heart. He lived with his mother for so long, and now he was moving in with Harry and she was going to be all by herself in their old house. Draco felt guilty.

 

“Don't worry, Mother. I'll be there at least twice a week. You won't be alone,” he said with a tight smile.

 

They said their goodbyes, and Draco hugged her for long minutes before he let her hug Harry too. He was still feeling a bit guilty, but he really wanted to go to his honeymoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry I (Polly) didn't post anything this weekend. I had a very busy one. Here's the 5th chapter!

The international portkey had only made Harry feel a little dizzy when they arrived in Venice.

 

Taking in the city was a revelation for him; Harry was sure he had never seen anything quite as grand in his life. The ancient buildings and churches radiated old magic and he immediately felt this week would be one of the most important of his life.

 

Finding his husband’s hand, Harry led the way to the apartment where they were staying. Hundreds of years old, it was very austere and grand. Pulling Draco behind him, Harry explored every room, laughing in happiness at their isolation and the opportunities it afforded them.

 

Finding the master bedroom left Harry speechless. The tall ceiling was only offset by the size and grandeur of the room; the bed was quite the biggest piece of furniture he had ever seen.

 

“I think, Draco, that this room is rather too fancy for me. Too neat. What do you say, shall we mess it up a touch?”

 

Harry seized his husband’s waist with one hand, running his fingers though the other man’s hair. Draco was no match for Harry’s height and strength, and as he moved forward towards the bed, he was able to easily move Draco along with him. Dropping down onto the bed was perfectly easy, and the slightest pull had Draco spread out on top of him.

 

When Harry suggested their honeymoon location, Draco spent a lot of time researching the most beautiful places to be. That hotel was one of them and he was proud of it.

 

But then Harry started to touch him like that and Draco didn't even think about complaining. He straddled Harry's legs and sat on his lap, smiling at him and feeling his heart beat faster.

 

“You have no self-control whatsoever, Potter,” Draco teased, his hands going up and starting to remove his fancy robes, button by button. “It seems that I failed to teach you patience.”

 

His pale skin was little by little showing itself. He wasn't using anything under his robes besides his tailored trousers and pants.

 

“I’ve never really had much in the way of self-control, Draco”, Harry whispered. “And I’ve always thought that patience was overrated anyway...”

 

Harry’s awe at the sight of Venice was entirely replaced by blissful lust at the sight of his husbands soft, white skin, exposed inch by inch as he so, so slowly undid each of his buttons.

 

Indeed, the man was being an utter tease. Grabbing Draco’s shoulders he pulled him forward, finding his hot little mouth with his own. All Harry wanted was to feel that soft skin next to his, and as they kissed, his hands snaked under Draco’s robes, touching and stroking everywhere.

 

Draco laughed against Harry's mouth, his hands forgetting his own robes and supporting him on Harry's shoulders.

 

He gave into the kiss, Harry's big, hot hands making him shiver. He touched his husband's tongue with his, putting a little more strength on his legs so he could use his hands to finish opening his robes.

 

He threw them away, sitting back again and showing off his upper body, a mischievous smile on his lips.

 

“Potter, Potter... You can't even keep your hands to yourself... I think I'll end up pregnant before the end of next year.” Draco licked his lips, his hands going up and touching his own nipples. “What are you going to do with me now? “

 

“I promise you’ll be pregnant far before that... The idea of you, big with our baby, growing a person that is part of both of us... It’s the hottest thing I could imagine...”

 

Harry had felt his cock growing hard and full as Draco had pulled off his clothes but the image of his imagination had made him more excited still. He whipped off his own top, so their naked torsos could rub against each other.

 

Harry’s hands gripped his lover’s sides, and he lavished kisses all over Draco’s breasts and body. Harry could have stayed like this forever, could willingly have taken him there and then. He’d felt his excitement building, and a loosening off of his control...    

 

But he held back, knowing that the memories and experiences of this holiday would set the tone for their whole future together.

 

He pulled away, and found Draco’s lips, pulling him into a lingering kiss.

 

“Lay down on your front,” Harry told Draco. “I’m going to make you feel beautiful.”

 

With Harry's words, Draco felt his cheeks burning. He was sure he turned red, but he couldn't help but get turned on too. It was a little bizarre being turned on by the idea of having Harry's baby, but he was, and he couldn't help it at all. His cunt got wet immediately as he listened to it.

 

He moaned as Harry's hands grabbed him. On top of Harry like that, with him looking up to him with that lust in his eyes, his hands crazy on his body, Draco felt like the king of the world. In the past, he couldn't even imagine himself doing this, but now... Now it was like it was meant to be. They were meant to be, since the beginning.

 

Draco closed his eyes and let Harry do what he wanted with him, his body exploding in tiny tingles everywhere, wanting, more than anything, to be able to give more. Harry's words made him blink, and he tried hard to focus in what Harry was asking him.

 

“O-Okay...” Draco got out from Harry's lap and did as he was told. He made himself comfortable, a little nervous. He didn't know what Harry wanted to do, and convinced himself to just wait.

 

Harry looked at Draco’s back, waiting for his touch. He really was perfect; marble white skin, soft and flawless.

 

Summoning the massage oil from their on-suite bathroom, he poured a little onto the base of his husbands back, where his waist was the narrowest. Harry wanted Draco to be utterly relaxed, and to forget all of the stresses the last few days.

 

Harry had large, powerful hands and together they spanned even Draco’s shoulders. He worked him over, finding every knot of tension...

 

Harry had wanted this to be innocent, a relaxing start to their trip, but the slick body under his fingertips and his painfully hard cock were telling him a different story, making the massage into a far more sensual experience.

 

As if almost beyond his control, Harry’s fingers started to slip down beyond the waist of Draco’s pants, finding the top curve of his round arse cheeks, pert and perfect just for him.

 

Draco felt like a cat being massaged, and his body reacted pretty much like one of a cat. Harry's hands on him were marvellous, and the scent of the oil would make him hard whenever he smelled it again. From time to time, he'd feel Harry's hardness against his bum, and Draco moaned every time it happened.

 

He wanted to feel Harry in him so, so much...

 

He licked his lips as he felt his husband's hand straying downwards, and he smiled to himself, offering his arse like a prize for him.

 

“You have no idea how much I want to feel you inside me...” Draco whispered, feeling himself get even wetter and harder, his hips moving a little, trying to find some friction to his small and sensitive cock.

 

The noises that Draco were making were, to Harry’s ears, quite the most alluring noise he thought he’d ever heard.

 

Any thoughts of an innocent massage seemed to have evaporated when Draco whispered to him, and Harry knew there and then that this was only going to end one way.

 

His cock felt tight and uncomfortable in his trousers, straining as it was against Draco’s round backside, so he pulled them off roughly, panting as he did so, his body consumed with lustful thoughts. Moving back to Draco, Harry started edging down his husbands trousers.... The less clothes either of them wore, the better it suited Harry.

 

Draco was all cool with the playing and the touching, hot even, but when Harry started to take off his trousers, he panicked. He didn't mean to, he just lifted himself on his hand and moved around so Harry would get off him.

 

“No! No, don't do it, it's going to... Argh, it's going to... No!”

 

His heart was beating too fast, and he wasn't turned on anymore. He was completely, utterly afraid of the worst nightmare ever since third year when he got his first period.

 

 _Leakage_.

 

Harry stilled when Draco shifted himself, snapping at him to stop. He didn’t really know why the mood had changed but he wasn’t going to push it. He felt frustrated, but understood that Draco was genuinely anxious about something. Harry knew he’d tell him when he was good and ready, but that didn’t stop the annoyance he felt in the moment.

 

He knew Draco far too well to pry; both of them could get into a snit for days and that was the last thing Harry wanted. This was his first time he’d travelled to Italy outside of the Quidditch league. 

 

Harry got off the bed, in search of a towel to get rid of the excess oil from them both. Once he’d located one, he walked back to Draco, drying his hands as he went. He threw it at his husband.

 

“Okay... Like you bloody well know, I’m not a legilimens Draco. You’ll either talk to me, or you won’t, but we’re not going to hang around here all night. We’re going to have showers, put on some nice clothes and have the best dinner at the best restaurant we can find.”

 

Turning around, Harry got up and went back to the bathroom.

 

Draco felt his eyes water. He didn't want to upset Harry, but he was panicking. He bit his bottom lip, and swallowed hard.  He didn't even make an effort to get the towel when it hit him, and looked up to Harry.

 

“Yeah, but you bloody well know I'm _fucking bleeding_ , Potter. I don't want to ruin everything because of this and, _yes_ , I know you don't care, but I care, and it is all fun and games until I'm leaking and I don't like it, okay? It's disgusting!” Draco got the towel, getting mad and wiping himself angrily. He followed Harry to the bathroom, his tears almost falling from his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but... Ugh! Bloody hormones. “I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I can't give you what you want now. We should probably just go out and forget about sex for a while, how about that?”

 

Harry looked at his husband, who really did look utterly wretched about the situation.

 

Draco was right, Harry really didn’t care. He loved Draco, and he didn’t care about bleeding in the slightest. But he knew his husband did, so that’s all that mattered.

 

Any frustration died there and then, and Harry put his arms around the slighter man, kissing the top of his blond head.

 

“Come on Draco? Tears? We’ve only been married 24 hours, surely it can’t be all that bad? We don’t have to do anything till you feel comfortable, it’s your body. I’m never going to pressure you.”

 

He pulled Draco to him, holding him tightly. He wanted him to know he’d always be safe with Harry.

 

Stripping off his underwear Harry climbed into the shower. The water was wonderfully hot, and cascaded over his muscles in a heavenly stream.

 

“I'm... _PMSing_ , you arsehole, stop making fun of me.” Draco said, but there was no bite in his words, especially after Harry hugged him. He looked at Harry, his worry passing. His tears never actually fell, and he blinked so they would go away.

 

Draco licked his lips, looking at his husband's body. He couldn't help but feeling hot and desiring him.

 

“Can you touch yourself, Harry? I want to see you touch yourself...” He couldn't help saying that, his whole body getting hot with the idea.

 

“Put on a show just for you? Well, with your hot little body right there, I don’t really have a choice... I’m still hard from before, you’re so fit...”

 

It was true, Harry was still feeling the erotic charge of their previous encounter. That was how it always was with Draco, the man was a like a magnet drawing Harry in, the draw irresistible. Massaging shampoo into his hair, Harry let the bubbles roll down his sides and his front.

 

He was really enjoying being watched, having the rapt attention of his husband. He soaped up his muscles, his pecs and his taut little stomach. He was in great shape, and he knew it.

 

Finally, Harry found the heavy weight of his cock, rigid with desire and lust. Rolling back his foreskin, the head was red and swollen. He was too excited for this to last long... It was easy to find the loose, rapid rhythm that he liked so much, his other hand against the shower glass. His whole body felt electrified, tight with excitement and desire.

 

Draco had his eyes glued to Harry. They wandered to his hair, and his face, strong jaw and beautiful lips. To his neck, to his chest, and his stomach. Draco wanted to lick him all over.

 

He couldn't help himself. Even though he knew he'd be wet with the water, he crawled inside the shower with Harry and kneeled in front of him. Feeling bold, he touched Harry's cock, opening his mouth and taking the tip in. He moaned with it, and got it in even deeper. The water was now running over his body, and he put even more of Harry's cock in his mouth.

 

Harry didn’t think his show had been that sexy, but with Draco fellating him so beautifully he was hardly likely to complain.

 

Draco’s mouth was so hot and wet, his tongue running in ribbons all over the underside of his cock. He could feel his control start to loosen, his body start to slip out of his control.

 

Harry felt like his body was rising, like the feeling he has when he’s flying. Every cell in his body seemed to hang back, waiting for that second when there’s no going back. Suddenly he’s there, and his prick was shooting and he’s sticky, shivering and hot under the stream of water. This feels incredible, and Harry’s face is split into a wide grin. If anything, this has felt more intimate and exciting than anything else he might have imagined.

 

He looked down at his husband, wet and wrecked under the cascading water.

 

“How bloody sexy are you.... That wet little mouth, so clever for me.”

 

Draco looked up at him, licking his lips and smiled up at Harry. He was wet and wrecked, but he was incredibly happy. He stood up, leaving the shower and summoning his wand so he could dry his clothes.

 

“It will be here when we come back from our outing,” Draco smiled even bigger, feeling his body tingle with excitement. He was happy for doing it, and maybe he wanted a little more, but he was okay with waiting. He knew he would feel even better when they arrived at night and Harry had his way with him. “Let's go. Finish your shower so I can have mine and we'll go out.”

 

Harry felt incredibly satisfied as he finished his shower. His body glowed with pleasure at the afterglow of his orgasm, and although he would never admit it to Draco, he was more than a little excited about the honeymoon itself.

 

His childhood hadn’t involved any travelling, and since joining the Quidditch league any foreign travel was really just the inside of hotel rooms.

 

Harry thought how wonderful this week would be. The dinners, the walks, and just the conversations. It all felt like a dream really. Not that he was going to say anything; he could just imagine being called a sappy git if he said any of this aloud...

 

Smiling to himself, he finished washing and jumped out of the shower.

 

As soon as Harry was out of the bathroom, Draco took his shower. He took care of his hair, and dried himself with the soft towels of the hotel. Going to the bedroom, he changed into muggle clothes, even though he felt uncomfortable in them. He wanted to match the Italians and he didn't want to show off, so he put on some black trousers and a light blue shirt. He braided his hair and put on some lip balm, because... Why not? He knew he didn't want to have dry lips as he went on with his day.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked Harry after he'd put on his shoes. “I'm excited. I've read so many things about this place.”

 

Harry checked his appearance in the mirror. He thought he looked good enough with a new burgundy shirt and black trousers. Draco would rib him a bit about the colour, but it was one hundred percent worth it.

 

Draco looked gorgeous too. For some reason his lips looked especially kissable and Harry was incredibly tempted to do so, but he resisted. They would be there all evening if he gave in to temptation now...


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked though St. Mark’s Square, holding hands, Harry felt completely at peace. Draco looked gorgeous, almost ethereal in the moonlight. Harry couldn’t believe his luck, really. In addition, Draco didn't feel the time pass by. He was just having so much fun, walking around hand in hand with Harry and feeling like his heart was going to burst at any second. He was already happy with Harry before the marriage. Their love didn't change at all because of their vows or the band around their fingers. However, it was different.

 

It was completely different. Before their marriage, Draco would never feel confident enough to get in the shower with Harry and give him head. He'd have the thoughts, yes. The desire, lust even. But not the courage to go and do it. Now, he felt like he was being freed from his own boundaries, things that he imposed to himself. And more and more, he wanted it all. Maybe it was his hormones, but every time he remembered Harry's thick cock, he'd imagine it splitting him open, thrusting all the way in his tight cunt.

 

Draco swallowed hard, his cheeks burning. He hoped that his period would end soon. He needed that too much. _Too damn much_.

Harry hardly felt the days pass. Sometimes he looked at Draco, hand clasped tightly in his own, and felt awed at the happiness and enthusiasm the other man showed. Harry felt quite embarrassed at how randy his daydreams made him feel, imaginings of him burying his hard cock deeply into Draco’s soft tight cunt. He could only imagine how unhinged he’d be for that touch.

 

In the meantime, the trip was great, and Harry was amused at some of the strange opinions his husband seemed to hold. A trip to the Guggenheim Gallery has demonstrated the wide gulf in experience between them. Draco had rhapsodised about a strange Jackson Pollock painting, declaring it definitely wizard in origin. Harry could see was splashes of paint and a very expensive price tag!

 

But it was the dinners that Harry really enjoyed. He couldn’t believe Draco remained quite as slim as he did, considering his love of fine dining. Harry thought he’d have to get back on the Quidditch pitch as soon as they returned to England.

 

“The trick is on the chewing, Harry,” Draco said as he sipped his wine. His slightly rounder stomach was visible through his shirt, but Draco didn't seem like he was really feeling how much food he was putting inside his body. He actually wanted to taste every single different thing in that place. He was going to come back home with Venice in his tummy.

 

Then, they'd come back home and play a little, kissing each other and touching, as much as Draco would allow, sleep together and wake up the next day. They explored Museums, old churches, food parlours and even the Grand Canal. Those were incredible days, and, on the last day before they had to return to England after their honeymoon, Draco woke up to no bleeding at all.

 

His heart started to dance inside his chest, and he decided to make a surprise. He didn't want to tell Harry straight away. He was going to make him so horny throughout the day that Harry would barely resist when they came back to the hotel and Draco finally opened his legs for him. With a plan in mind, Draco went on with his morning routine.

 

“Today, I want to visit Torcello Island. Do you think we can do it?” He asked as he left the bathroom, already dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt.

 

 Harry peered over the top of the guide book at his husband. Draco’s cultural appetite for everything Venice has to offer seemed to know no bounds. Somehow, Draco looked a little different this morning, but Harry couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

Draco’s body looked absolutely blissful, anyway. The soft curves of a whole week of rich food made Harry’s stomach coil and wriggle with want; his husband’s hair felt soft and glossy under his fingers, and Draco’s arse cheeks had just the right amount of curve under the palm of his hands....

 

Harry shook his head. He’d made a promise not to pressure, and he’d stuck to it. But those jeans were so snug and the t-shirt looked positively sinful. Harry couldn’t help feeling attracted to the man inside them.

 

“Absolutely. Lead the way Draco. We’ll get breakfast on the way.”

 

Harry looked at his husband’s beautiful globe of an arse, and willed down his cock that was starting to stir.

 

“Great. I fancy some pastry today, what do you think?” Draco got his black shoulder bag, put it on and checked himself in the mirror. It was a small thing, just slightly spelled to be a little bigger and fit their bottle of water, snacks and muggle Italian money. He knew Harry favoured a backpack, but since they usually walked a lot throughout the day, it was better to be light and buy things on the go. Draco was sad that it was ending, but they had enjoyed it to the last minute.

 

For the first part of the day, Draco didn't do anything out of ordinary. The trip started at Murano, then they had lunch at Burano and went to Torcello after it. It was a calm little place, with nothing incredible in it, but for Draco, it was like history made of bricks. The structure of the island, and how the people acted and lived there fascinated him.

 

By the middle of the afternoon, they sat under a shady tree on a small park and Draco got them some sandwiches. It was the perfect time to start with his plan.

 

“I'll miss here when we go back to England,” he said, drinking some of his water and letting a little bit fall by his chin. He didn't make a move to wipe it.  “It's so sad to think we are coming back tomorrow night. And we didn't even properly fuck on that bed. I kept imagining us doing it, you know? You pounding on me so hard we'd wake up the next door's neighbours and they'd scream at us, but then we wouldn't care because we'd be coming so hard.”

 

Draco smiled, looking at Harry and offering him the bottle of water.

 

“Want some?”

 

Harry blinked twice. Despite his renown as the most famous short-sighted wizard to have ever lived, he was quite aware that things right before his eyes were not quite as he was used to...

 

Harry knew that innocent and blithe expression on Draco’s face far too well. There was obviously some sort of plan at work. All that randy talk was a bit different too; not that Harry was complaining... If anything, the image of them shagging, Harry balls deep in Draco’s blissful little cunt had seared itself into Harry’s brain, replaying over and over like a muggle movie.

 

And just what was that water on his chin doing? Merlin, the man was normally so fastidious, so ruddy perfect... That little imperfection made Harry feel quite hot under the collar.

 

Entirely unconsciously Harry leaned over to the other man. He kissed away the water incredibly gently. The water was cool on his lips, and Draco smelt amazing, fresh, citrusy and delicious.

 

Harry didn’t quite know what the score was with Draco today, but he certainly wasn’t going to do any complaining.

 

Draco smiled at that small touch, and turned his head a little so he could properly kiss Harry on the mouth. He wasn't supposed to do that here. People were small minded between muggles, he knew that, but he couldn't care less at that moment.

 

He nipped at Harry's lips before stopping the kiss.

 

“How do you imagine it is going to be, Harry? Super tight? I guess it will. It felt tight on your fingers only... Do you imagine it will have a good taste? Do you think you can make me come with your mouth only? Or, better yet, with your _cock_ only?”

 

Well, thought Harry, this was a surprise...

 

Such smutty words coming from Draco’s mouth sent shockwaves straight to Harry’s cock and he was actually a touch embarrassed about how erotic he was finding it all. The problem was, Harry could quite imagine Draco’s cunt fitting snuggly around his cock.

 

Even if he denied it aloud, he really wanted to fuck the other man. Draco was sexier than anything he’d ever seen, and Merlin, he really wanted him. 

 

The public kisses were a surprise as well. Draco was publicly shy and reserved. Just who was this beautiful blond man who said they were married? Harry needed to know what was going on because he was starting to feel very naughty indeed...

 

“Did the kneazle ate your tongue, Harry? Are you okay?” Draco clapped his hands in front of Harry's face, then waved it too for good measure. He was starting to feel anxious. Maybe he shouldn’t have acted so boldly.

 

He was losing confidence. He didn't notice when his own body slipped a little, as if he was trying to be smaller. He wanted to snare, say a few bad words, but the truth was that Draco was embarrassed.

 

“I'm sorry, I suppose I shouldn’t talk about things I can't give to you,” he said, the sarcasm falling out of his mouth before he noticed.

 

Harry pulled back, surprised at Draco’s sudden change in attitude. His husband had seemed so sexually confident, so arousing just one moment before. Now, it was as if he’d shrunken in on himself.

 

“You can talk about whatever you want, Draco,” laughed Harry. He was well used to the sudden bursts of sarcasm, and knew that taking it too seriously meant it could last for hours.

 

He pulled Draco to him. They’d had a wonderful, loving honeymoon and it had only made Harry adore Draco more than ever. He didn’t care about small-minded muggles pulling disapproving faces. He cared about the man he loved. He pulled Draco’s lips to his, enjoying their softness and warmth, the taste of pastries still there from lunch. Harry ran fingers through Draco’s hair.

 

“Be honest. Just speak, Draco. You’re sending some very mixed messages, and I’m not the smartest man. Talk to me... You’re not telling me everything.”

 

Harry hooked his arms around the smaller man’s waist. The last thing Harry wanted was for them to finish their honeymoon with this strange, uneasy mood between them.

 

Draco melted against Harry, because he couldn't help it. He just loved his husband so much he wanted to be near him and touch him whenever he could.

 

“I'm not trying to send mixed messages; I thought I was being pretty obvious.” Draco said, sighing. “And I'll tell you all as soon as we come back to the hotel. I just thought I could... you know... do something people in school used to do. Play sex? Is it the name? When you tell naughty stuff and get hot from it? Well, guess I'm pretty bad at it. I'm sorry.”

 

Harry couldn’t help himself. Laughing again, he pulled Draco to him, kissing a line down his jaw and stroking the shell of his ear.

 

“Bloody hell, Draco. You simply have no ruddy idea just how sexy you actually are, have you? Merlin, I was so hard listening to you, so full of thoughts about touching you... How good you’d taste, how hot and wet you’d be around my cock... You need to be a bit more patient, love.”

 

Harry slipped a hand onto Draco’s thigh, his fingers edging ever higher towards his husband’s hips. If Draco wanted to play games, Harry was certainly game. He just hoped he would be able to control how far he took things....

 

Draco almost, _almost_ said the whole truth to Harry, but the expectation of seeing his surprised face was just too much to spill it all now. 

 

Instead, he moaned lowly against Harry's chest, breathing in deeply. Harry had such a masculine, marvellous smell, like leather and wood, and it made Draco shiver all over.

 

“People used to say I was handsome at school... but it's different when you say it.” Draco admitted, raising his head and kissing Harry on the mouth, slowly. “Do you want to come back?”

 

 “Well, I used to think you were handsome at school. Maybe I should have told you earlier just how bloody fascinating you actually were”.

 

Harry returned the kiss, showing with every movement of his lips how much he wanted Draco, how much he desired both his heart and his body.

 

Harry’s body felt supple and warm, and he felt infused with heat. He certainly did want to come back to the hotel. His prick was swelling in his trousers, pushing uncomfortably again the buttons. Somehow, this felt different from before, and Harry felt very turned on by the fact.

 

“Yes, Draco. I want to come back with you. I want this, want you.”

 

Draco couldn't wait anymore. With a last kiss, he packed up the things he took off from his bag and they made the slow, slow way back to the hotel. They couldn't just apparate to it since it was all muggle, after all, and maybe the trip was there to make expectation bigger.

 

After almost an hour, since they had to take the boat back and all, they were finally at their hotel room. Draco just dropped his bag as Harry closed the door, and all but _pounced_ on him. His lips were on Harry as soon as he could manage, his hands grabbing Harry's hair to bring him down so they could kiss perfectly. Draco's body was on fire. Finally, they'd do it. _Finally_.

 

The trip back to the hotel felt like subtle torture for Harry. There was a definite energy between the two of them, a tension that hadn’t been there before. Harry felt excited, his stomach tied in knots, his heart racing.

 

Draco’s kisses as they entered their hotel room were searing in their heat and intensity. Harry wasn’t slow to reciprocate, and he pulled his husband into an even deeper kiss, arms holding him tight.

 

Harry couldn’t stand for even an inch of space between them; he was desperate for closeness, for contact. He didn’t even want to play fair...

 

Hooking his arms around Draco’s back he picked up the smaller man easily. Harry truly wasn’t in the mood to be trifled with.

 

Depositing Draco easily onto the bed Harry crawled on top of him. He wanted to smother every part of him with kisses, ravish him till he squealed for mercy, but just for a moment he took in his partners face, beautiful against the sheets. He was truly the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on.

Draco felt his face burn under Harry's appreciation. He thought he would never get used to be looked like this. As if he was the most incredible person in the world.

 

He raised his hands and took off his t-shirt, exposing the black sports bra he was using under it. It made him look completely flat on the chest, but once he took it off, his small breasts and pink nipples were free to breathe.

 

He went to his jeans, opening it up and trying to shove it down. He was using black pants, and it showed how hard he was already. Although small, his cock's shape could be seen on it.

 

“Help me take it off,” Draco asked, since his legs were under Harry and he couldn’t take his jeans off. “And take off yours too. Too many clothes here.”

 

Harry made short work of pulling off both Draco’s jeans and his own. He was already so hard that his cock was struggling to stay in the confines of his boxer shorts, his pre-come staining them dark with his excitement.

 

Straddling his husband, Harry lavished kisses and bites all over Draco’s clavicle, ribs and the curve of his tummy. His husbands skin was satiny soft and warm under his touch, which made Harry’s heart beat twice as fast.

 

Draco arched his body, shivers running down his skin, and he opened his legs unconsciously.

 

“Fuck, Harry...!” Draco couldn't wait anymore. He needed it. He needed it like he needed to breath.

 

He shoved Harry away from himself and moved back to touch his back to the headboard. In one swift move, he held the elastic of his pants and took it off.

 

Feeling his heart beating fast against his ribcage, he spread his legs wide, showing off his glistening wet cunt and his hard cock.

 

He touched his cunt with his fingers, exposing the small, tight opening.

 

“Eat me up, Harry. You can have me all you want. I'm all yours.”

 

And _Merlin_ , was Harry ready to take this gift he was being given.

 

Moving downwards, he licked and sucked on Draco’s cock, enjoying the feel of its hardness against the end of his tongue. It tasted delicious, sour and sharp at the slit. Harry rolled his lips around his husband’s petite hardness, groaning in ecstasy at the intimacy of the moment.

 

Harry moved downward, his tongue circulating Draco’s cunt, lustfully teasing his husbands most precious treasure. Harry wanted both of them to feel how momentous this was; for both of them to find oblivion in what was previously forbidden. 

 

Harry knew he had to hold back, be gentle, for Draco’s cunt was small and tight, breached only by his fingers. He licked the entrance experimentally; a jolt of wonder flew through him leading straight to his own cock. Draco tasted blissful, musky and sweet.   

 

Harry knew then that he was going to get utterly lost in this, that he would be transformed. He couldn’t wait.

 

 

The sensation was just too big. Even though they had played many times, touched and he had felt Harry's mouth before on his body, it wasn't even near the sensation he was having now. His whole body tingled and shivered, and he couldn't make his eyes open. It was as if the feeling was too big and he couldn't have other sensation such as vision on the way.

 

His legs spreaded the most he could, and he grabbed his thighs to leave them open just for Harry. He could feel his body gushing out pleasure; he could feel it burning and the orgasm sensation building.

 

“Harry...! _Merlin_! , Harry! It's... It's... It's too much... I think... I will... I-- “ His eyes opened at the same time as his mouth, and he came, like an explosion in his body, his clear liquid coming out in a big flow of pleasure.

 

Harry thought he had never seen a sight as sensuous as Draco coming; his hot slick wetness entered his mouth and spread across his face. It was gorgeous stuff, rich and sweet and it made Harry’s heart beat race, with the erotic charge of the moment.

 

He found himself moaning in pleasure, the ability to form words leaving him momentarily. Draco’s cunt was still tight and small under mouth, but he wanted to him to take all of his cock, and that was a massive undertaking for the smaller man.

 

Pulling away, Harry stroked Draco’s beautiful cunt with his fingers. It felt like satin under his fingers and he pressed a finger inside experimentally. Merlin, still so tight, but perhaps not as much as before.... Slowly, so slowly, he pushed in another finger and started to scissor him, tenderly but deliberate in his every touch.

 

Draco prepared himself for the discomfort, but none came. He could feel himself tighten around Harry's fingers, and he could feel himself loosen bit by bit.

 

His first orgasm did wonders to his body, and he already was leaking again around Harry's digits. He knew he could take more.

 

“One more finger, Harry...I can take it... I know I can... please... One more...” Draco was pinching his own left nipple, which was red and hard. The other one was just as hard, but pale pink. Every pinch made his body jolt with pleasure together with Harry's fingers in him. “And then I want your fat cock splitting me open like a slut... I want... fuck, I want to see your cock pressing inside me and touch me so deep I'll feel it for ages...”

 

Harry thought this wonderfully filthy tongued Draco was quite the biggest turn on he had ever seen. Harry was ready to break Draco in, to fill him so deeply with spunk that he’d feel it even after he’d showered.

 

He even harboured secret thoughts of how he’d like to misuse Draco, shag him till his eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn’t even get his breath. Shag him till they were both sated, sweaty and sore.

 

Even though Draco was getting plenty wet he wasn’t going to impale him quite yet. He didn’t want to actually damage him. He gave the pinker of Draco’s two nipples a quick bite just to see if he’d squeal. He pressed a third finger in, Draco wet and perfect around him. His fingers were everywhere, making a superb and incredibly lewd squelching noise.

 

The jolt of pleasure through Draco's body when Harry bit him made him arch away from the bed, a high pitched moan getting out of his throat. He was sweating, his voice hoarse, his body pliant. He closed his eyes when he felt the third finger in, and paid attention to the sensation of it.

 

The last time they did it, it was the third finger who made Draco cry and suffer in pain. It didn't happen this time, maybe because they played a little with their fingers as they showered, waiting for this moment. Now, Draco knew he was ready for a forth finger, maybe something bigger. He opened his eyes, swallowing water pooled around his tongue, and looked into Harry's eyes.

 

“I want your cock. I'm ready, Harry. Please, I'm so ready for it. Fuck me with your cock.”

 

 “I’m ready to give it to you, Draco, trust me,” whispered Harry, his fingers buried deep in his husbands most intimate place. “You are so fucking beautiful, and I’m so ready...”

 

Harry pushed in a forth finger. It felt tight, and scolding hot inside Draco but not impossible. Tensing his hand Harry gave one last push forward, pressing with all his strength till he met resistance. It felt so fantastic, like he was discovered Draco’s most hidden, forbidden place, and he was loose limbed and panting with desire.

 

Pulling out, he wiped his sodden fingers on the bed spread between them, and pushed Draco gently onto his back. Leaning over, he pressed himself over the slighter man, trapping his body beneath him, finding his lips for a searing, frantic kiss.

 

Harry’s cock was hard and dripping and he was ready. Ready to take Draco and make him his own. Lining his cock up with Draco’s cunt, he took a deep, uneven breath. It was utterly, absolutely the right moment and he was so ready for this...

 

When the forth finger was in, Draco was sure he was going to break, but it didn't happen. His body appreciated that last touch of preparation before the final thing. He looked down when Harry prepared himself, and he was so _fucking big_. His cock almost reached his navel when he was over Draco, and he wasn't even lined up properly, so it might be bigger than that. Draco didn't know he'd be such a size queen, but here he was, craving for that piece inside him already.

 

He kissed Harry as his life depended on that kiss, and he couldn't wait anymore. Not any second more. When Harry lined himself, but didn't push in, Draco lost his patience.

 

“Potter, I said _fuck me_. Just do it. Fucking put your huge cock inside me and _fuck me open_ , or else I'll do it for you,” Draco spread his legs a little bit more so he could hug Harry with his legs and pull him into himself. He felt Harry's cock head pushing his prepped hole, just a little bit, but it wouldn't get into it without help. “Do it, Harry. I want you balls deep inside.”

 

“Look at you Draco. So fucking hot for me, desperate for my prick”. Draco’s dirty language was such a turn on for Harry; to see him losing his mind, and his well-spoken, crisp voice beneath him was breath-taking.

 

And then Draco was angling his body, his hugging legs knotting his in a way that sent vibrations straight to his cock. Harry knew he was teasing, his cock head sitting pretty at Draco’s entrance. All he needed was one roll of his hips to slide all the way home.

 

Still he waited for a beat, taking a breath and one last debauched glance at his husband. Then he gasped, grasping Draco by the hip, and pushing hard into the warmth of his well slicked cunt.

 

It wasn't big. It was _massive_ , at least it was how it felt when it was all the way inside him. Draco held on Harry for dear life, and he closed his eyes, hard. He knew he asked for it, but the shock still lingered. He didn't know what to expect. He felt so full, and complete, and at the same time it was something so new and strange. His feelings were pouring and for some reason, he felt like crying.

 

He knew virginity was a dumb concept and it was a dumb tradition he wanted to keep. But at that moment, he felt it was so worth it. He didn't feel like he was giving Harry his body. He felt like he was giving Harry _the whole world_. It was something no one else would ever have, only Harry. And for a moment, Draco felt sad that he was deprived of having the same from Harry.

 

But he wouldn't dwell on things he knew he couldn't have. He would feel what he had now, and it was Harry all to himself, all _inside_ him. It was as close as they could get, and Draco felt like dying and rebirthing.

 

“Move, Harry... I want to feel you...” he whispered on Harry's ear, his legs pulling Harry even deeper.

 

Draco felt blissful surrounding Harry’s cock, like the strongest, most powerful magic he had ever experienced. This was sex like Harry had never encountered before; he felt the pull of their bond reverberate through his skin, their minds meeting as well as their bodies.

 

Every cell of his body felt like it was on fire... He was out of his mind with lust, love and pure want. He wanted so much. Perhaps if he could crawl inside Draco’s skin, own the same soul, that might be enough to satisfy this insanity. Harry had known many lovers, but this felt like intimacy on a different dimension. Draco was giving him that precious part of himself, his virginity, and both of their lives would be different forever.

 

Focussing on the wonderful, wet tightness that surrounded his cock, Harry swivelled his hips to find a better position to thrust as deeply as he possibly could. He wanted Draco to burn from his massive cock, to be ruined for anyone other than him ever again. He didn’t want to be gentle. He wanted to ram in his length until the other man wailed and screamed...

 

Draco moaned as he felt Harry's movement, and he thrusted upwards to meet Harry in the middle. He was hot and sweating all over, and his body needed it, needed it so much. He didn't know why Harry was being so slow. He asked to be fucked, didn't he? He just couldn't wait anymore. He loved Harry for his patience, but there were times and times and this time, Draco needed him wild.

 

“Harry, come on...” Draco pleaded one more time. “Fuck me as you mean it, mark me with your cock forever. Grab my waist and pound into me, fuse me with the mattress... Please, please, _please_...”

 

Harry couldn’t hold himself off any longer. Lust coursed thought his body, and without even really being conscious of it, had seized Draco by the waist leaving marks that would bruise. In one reckless, impulsive moment, he found himself plunging his cock deep into his husband, a shallow gasp leaving his mouth as he did so.

 

And God’s, it felt fucking fantastic, like he could bury himself there forever. Harry could feel his better self leave his body, replaced with an animalistic urge to mark and conquer. He couldn’t help himself; he assailed Draco with his cock, lunging forward over and over, pounding him, shoving and slamming the skinny body underneath him with violent abandon.

 

Harry was sticky with sweat, his face fierce with need. Draco had told him to pound him into the mattress but Harry felt like he’d break the man beneath him, like he’d smash into a million pieces under this onslaught. Harry was greedy with need and insatiable in his passion. It was the finest cunt he’d ever fucked.

 

Draco screamed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. It was punishing, but it was good. Fuck, it was so good. The hard pounding made him burn from the inside, a little pain mixed with all the pleasure. He could feel his tiny breasts moving on his chest with how his body was being used. He could feel Harry's cock pressing his walls until they couldn't go in any further and it made him feel a sharp tinge of pain that made him even more wet.

 

He didn't know he'd like a little pain with his pleasure, but now that he was feeling it, every little dot of it made him closer and closer to his climax. It wasn't a big source of pain, no. It was like pinching his nipples hard, a slap on his arse, biting his bottom lip. But it was constant, and as he thought of how bizarre it was, the pleasure exploded.

 

He felt his body in flames, and the orgasm he had wasn't even close, not even near to what he felt for the past years of his life. Nothing was even close to this. He wasn't even able to warn Harry. His cunt walls grabbed on Harry's cock, squeezing it like it wanted it inside forever. He was gushing out transparent liquid, and soon it was nearly too much.

 

“H-Harry...! It... Harry!” His eyes were wide, his nails digging deep in Harry's shoulders as the pleasure kept coming and coming. Draco was sure he was going to pass out from coming.

 

Harry’s whole body was burning. He was close, so close to coming and he knew that he’d flood Draco with his come; that he’d fill his husbands cunt to the point where it would make his thighs sticky and brand his skin. 

 

His cock ached, the muscles in his arms and legs burned and his stomach was spasming. But Harry couldn’t stop. Every part of him was focused on his rampage; this savage, remorseless pummelling of Draco. He wanted his lover to feel, to know how well he’d been shagged. He wasn’t going to last long.

 

His cock was always hard and heavy when it came to Draco but in those final seconds it felt unyielding and enormous. He couldn’t form rational thought, but his husband’s name left his mouth like a repeated mantra...

 

He drove his hips forward, thrusting with all his might as Draco flooded their joined bodies with his delicious slick. He was bearing down, bucking deeply into the other man when he came, an explosion of heat and wetness that had him groaning. It felt like an out of body experience, but Harry knew it was all too real.

 

He reached for Draco, holding onto him with every ounce of effort, every part of his love.

 

Draco was feeling as if his body had been drained of all its energy. He was still feeling full, and sticky, and so spent. He let Harry hold him, and closed his eyes, enjoying the amazing feeling of post-orgasmic bliss. He didn't know how much time they spent like this, but he may have dozed off a little. He opened his eyes, touching Harry's shoulder and smiling.

 

“We should wash ourselves. I'm sticky and gross. You... You certainly can come a lot,” Draco teased, a tired smile on his lips. He was really happy. He felt his hips complaining because of the pressure, his legs and his cunt, but it all seemed worthy of everything. He'd do it again immediately if he had the energy to do so.

 

“If we must.” Harry felt incredibly satisfied, the warm thrill of his orgasm yet to leave him. His body ached, and he could feel the chill in the air as the sweat slowly dried on his body. Somehow, he knew he had to move, but he felt like he could hold Draco forever.

 

“Personally, I like the idea of all this come messing you up, soaking into your skin. You don’t have to look perfect for me.” Harry kissed Draco lightly, enjoying how dishevelled his husband looked, how undone they both were.

 

“That was fucking fantasy, Draco, just intoxicating”.

 

Harry couldn’t remember a time he’d felt this satisfied, this sated, and he couldn’t wait till they were able to try again. “You’re a gorgeous lover so expect to be just as sticky and gross next time. Too beautiful to resist, sweetheart.”

 

Disentangling their bodies, Harry got to his feet. This was their last Venetian night, and he wanted to make Draco feel perfect. Harry picked up Draco easily, and carried him to the bathroom. Their bath was immense, deep and just the right way to round off a honeymoon.

 

Draco was going to complain about being picked up like a princess, but, being honest, he didn't really mind that much. He felt his cheeks burn a little with Harry's words, but he didn't have any energy to reply to that. At least, not yet. He waited as he was put in the bath, and sighed with how delicious the water was around him.

 

He looked up at Harry and licked his own lips, enjoying the image of his husband.

 

“Come here already. I'm sleepy and I need you to clean me up. You made a mess out of me, Potter.” Draco smiled as he said those words, feeling a slight pull on his lower belly.

 

“You’d better get used to it, Draco,” Harry said with a grin. “Somebody as perfect as you needs messing up a bit.”

 

He laughed, climbing into the bath behind his husband. Hooking his arm around Draco’s middle, he pulled the slighter man onto his lap. Harry couldn’t help burying his face into Draco’s neck, inhaling the musky scent, and enjoying his soft flawless skin.

 

“I’m going to break in this beautiful body, going to make you know your body so well. What you like, what makes you scream in delight... I’m going to fill you with my babies and watch you get so big with them. They’ll just be even more of you to find irresistible.”

 

Harry found kissed the side of Draco’s neck, and the top of his shoulder. Delighted little kisses that punctuated his words. Harry knew that he wanted a family, wanted babies with this man that he’d fallen so in love with, and he could hardly wait.

 

Drizzling soap over Draco’s small breasts, Harry concentrated on the moment. Running his fingers over Draco’s nipples, Harry delighted in the slippy foam and how wonderful they felt under his fingertips.

 

Draco felt incredibly comforted by being between Harry's arms and legs. It was like a safe place, a place where they could be forever.

 

He moaned lowly when Harry talked in his ear, imagining all of what Harry was saying.

 

“I'll be even more perfect if you constantly break me in bed. I'll be even more poise and posh so when you rip my clothes off, it will be even better...”

 

Draco couldn't wait to live all of those fantasies with Harry. He needed it, he wanted it more than anything. A big family, their love and lust knowing no end.

 

Draco jumped a little with the touch on his breasts. They were sensitive and the slide of Harry's fingers over them made him shiver and moan even louder.

 

“Harry... Hnn... How can you do this to me...?”

 

“Umm... You like that, do you?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. He couldn’t help it, Draco was just too irresistible.

 

He kissed the shell of his husband’s ear, and gave his earlobe a tentative bite. His fingers continued to stroke Draco’s round little breasts, enjoying their softness, the way they dipped under his fingertips.

 

It all felt rather sexy really, and Harry could feel a hot band of lust run from his fingers to his cock... Draco’s shivering skin and breathy moans weren’t helping the situation and Harry fidgeted, suddenly finding himself rather hard under Draco’s smooth backside.

 

Harry gave Draco’s nipple a quick, tight little squeeze and moved his hand down to his husband’s belly. Harry loved that it was softer, that he could actually feel how much Draco had loved Venice.

 

“I can do this to you because you’re mine.” Draco was so warm under his mouth. “Because you’re my fantasy. My family. I want everything with you...”

 

Draco closed his eyes, letting Harry do whatever he liked with him. His body was already hot and wanting, even though he knew he was too sore for another round. He'd let Harry have his way with him anytime, and Draco knew he was going to be willing to do anything Harry wanted.

 

“I... I fell the same about you, Harry... You are my everything... My love, my friend, my family... I can't imagine not having you with me every day of my life... Hn...”

 

He grabbed Harry's leg, opening his eyes to see where Harry's hand was going. He was shocked to see, though, the soft part between his legs. Being pale as he was, everything marked his skin. Between his legs, there were purple spots from his crotch to half of his thigh.

 

“I think... We were a little too savage for the first time,” Draco said, touching the purple spots to see if they hurt. Yes, they did. A sharp, small pain like when you bump your hip bone onto a table.

 

“Bloody hell Draco,” Harry muttered, pulling his hand quickly away. “I’ve hurt you... I was too rough with you. I... I was too eager, I rushed you.”

 

Harry felt awful; he thought perhaps he hadn’t given Draco enough time to acclimatise to the sex. That was always his weak spot; rushing into things without thinking, just assuming they’d always work out.

 

But he couldn’t feel guilty. The sex had felt meteoric, like nothing else he’d ever experienced. He knew he wanted more, and if they had to take it slower next time, he was only too willing.

 

“I’ll heal those for you, sweetheart,” Harry offered, stroking over them lightly with his fingertips. “I want you to feel comfortable.”

 

Harry lathered up his hands, stroking them down Draco’s arms and all over his front. He took his time, tracing circles all over his husband’s skin, wanting to show him how much he was desired. He ran shampoo through the stands of Draco’s hair, carefully cleaning away the evidence of their earlier activities.

 

“No, please, don't heal them. I like the memories this pain gives me...” Draco smiled, closing his eyes and smiling as Harry massaged his head to clean his hair.

 

“My hips are a little marked, too... I like that it was you who did it. It doesn't hurt much, really. You are too careful with me. You know, Hermione once punched me in the nose and I've been attacked by that monstrous animal once and I'm mostly unscattered. I've only been mentally hurt by those things,” Draco, as ever the drama queen, pouted. “But you? Oh, I remember how pleasant was the sound of your nose breaking under my boots... poor little fragile Potter.” He laughed, just teasing, massaging Harry's legs with his hands.

 

“Mnnnnn.... So now it’s you that’s the tough one?” Harry laughed at Draco’s pouty lips, kissing him on them gently “So next Saturday we’ll swop and you can be the Quidditch star? Bet those healing spells aren’t too hard either? I’m sure I’d manage...”

 

Draco’s fingers on his legs felt shivery and delicious. Just being this close to his husband was doing wonderful things to his cock. It sat, a hard line against his Draco’s arse. He was too exhausted for another round, but just the contact was sexy.

 

He rinsed off Draco’s hair, and quickly washed himself down. He pulled Draco closer, so there was no space left between the two men.

 

Holding him close, enjoying the race of the other man’s heart and the heat of his body, Harry whispered into his ear.

 

“Don’t wear anything to bed tonight. I want to enjoy the feeling of your skin next to mine until we leave for England. I want to enjoy every moment of tonight holding you.”

 

“I've always been the Quidditch star, Potter, I just allowed you to play because you'd force yourself into it anyways and someone needed to be there to heal you. I still can beat you up in five minutes and throw you off of a broom in even less time.”

 

Draco moved tenderly against Harry, feeling his cock and, although he was tired, he liked the feel of it. Maybe he'd like the feeling of fucking even if he didn't come after it. Being connected and intimate with Harry was pleasure enough.

 

“Hmmm... I'll be cold, though. You'll have to hold me throughout all the night and you'll have to cover me in the morning. Think you'll be able to do that?” Draco moved his head, kissing Harry's lips in small pecks.

 

“Easily.” Harry smiled. Draco would be a pleasure to hold all night. So small and slight, Harry knew that he could easily cover him with just his body. Just their bodies, pressed together with nothing between them. The intimacy of the gesture took Harry’s breath away.

 

“I’m not going to let you get cold. Although you’re so bloody cheeky I’m not sure you deserve it. Quidditch star indeed. Perhaps in a different universe. A universe where you don’t have to catch the Snitch.”

 

Harry pulled Draco’s lips to his before the inevitable reply, and enjoyed the feeling of Draco’s neat little arse cheeks pressing on his hard length. Harry rolled his hips against Draco and   whispered in his ear.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you again Draco? I can take you where you’re sat. I’ll do all the work... You just need to open your legs just a little bit wider...”

 

Before Draco could answer, Harry had kissed him and made his head all empty except for his lips and the feeling they made him feel. Draco gave all of him in the kiss, his wet body shivering a little with the cold and making his nipples peak.

 

He blinked with Harry's words. He was tired, but... Merlin, he wanted it. He needed it. He held onto Harry, nodding veemently with his head and spreading his legs as far as he could in the tub.

 

“Yes, Harry... Take me again...”

 

The bath was fabulously large and ornate. Harry had fucked in a few bathrooms in his time, but this had to be the most fancy of his life. This was one for the Pensieve, he decided.

 

Harry could feel Draco’s soft wet flesh, feel him shiver on his lap. Using Draco’s bony hips, Harry easily manoeuvred him around so that they faced each other. His body was thrumming with energy and want, his body as responsive as it always was to Draco.

 

Harry kissed Draco roughly, all wet slick skin and shivery vibrations. He knew he had to be careful of those bruises, but sheer need was overtaking him.

 

Picking up Draco, Harry’s hands were splayed over Draco’s slight hips and arse cheeks. Everywhere the wet heat of the water surrounded them. Lining up Draco’s cunt with his solid cock, he pulled his husband down on him firmly, in one solid, powerful thrust.

 

Once again, Draco melted against Harry. He didn't like his body did this every time, but he also couldn't help it. It was just his natural reaction to Harry. He kissed him back, his hands grabbing Harry's wet hair, giving everything into that kiss.

 

He adjusted himself over Harry and prepared for the thrust, opening his mouth like an ‘o’ when he felt his husband's thick cock inside him once again. It was like a blessing, like being complete after a life of being empty. He closed his eyes, squeezing Harry's cock with his walls, feeling their soreness but also their wetness all around Harry.

 

“Yes... Yes, Harry, please... Do it... I love it so much... I love you so much...”

 

Harry was a mass of sensations. The hot water surrounding him, the snug heat of Draco’s cunt and the breath that didn’t seem to quite fill his chest.

 

Draco looked magnificent, drenched from the bath, his wet hair tangled and damp on his head. Harry’s abrupt and reckless thrusts were splashing the walls, their limbs tangled and hot.

 

Harry could hear himself panting, hear his groaning as he entered Draco over and over. It was an awkward angle, his cock slip-sliding everywhere, his grasp leaving red marks on Draco’s skin.

 

“I love you so much....” Harry was so exhausted, he could hardly make the words. “I can’t last... You’re so tight and perfect...”

 

“Yes, Harry, please come inside me...” Draco looked into his eyes, one of his hands going down to his small cock, the other one pinching his nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

 

Draco closed his eyes, focusing on the slide of Harry's cock, the way it was too big inside him, the way it hurt so good. He could feel himself getting even wetter, his body so close to that amazing feeling again. He touched his cock a little harder, and he felt it coming out of nowhere.

 

“Fuck! Ah, Harry I'm coming! I'm-- Aahh!”

 

Harry felt himself coming too. The tight snug heat of his lover’s body, the splash of the bath water and the coiling intensity in his stomach mixing, making him lose all control. Everything felt like it was aflame, like his body was filled with a hundred slithering snakes and he didn’t quite have control over his actions.

 

Pulling Draco by the hips, he ground the slighter man onto his cock as the streams of come filled him fully.

 

“Ahh... fuck, yes...” Harry groaned. He was exhausted, sated and thoroughly debauched. Harry hadn’t expected to get quite as intimate with Draco during their bath, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

He lay his head against the back of Draco’s, struggling to get his breath, struggling to control the hammering of his heart that threatened to burst from his chest.

 

Absentmindedly, Harry stroked Draco’s soft breasts, rolling the soft nub of his nipples between his fingers.

 

“Come to bed, love, just as you are.... I want to hold you all night... I won’t let you get cold, I promise.”

 

Draco moaned, and laughed a little, taking Harry's hand out of his nipple. They were too sensitive now.

 

“I need to clean up first. _And alone_. Or else you'll get me dirty again,” Draco got up, feeling his legs shake.

 

Draco got into the shower, feeling Harry's come drip down his legs. He smiled, the feeling was just so good.

 

“Clean yourself too, Potter. I won't have you smelling like sex in my last night at Venice.”

 

“You’d love it Draco, you’re just too fancy to admit it,” laughed Harry, admiring the quiver in his husbands slim legs as he got up, and thinking for the thousandth time what a entrancing man he had married.

 

Harry ran some scalding hot water into the bath and soaked his aching limbs for a moment before lathering the soap all over his satisfied and tingling skin.

 

Draco had given him a workout that could rival the toughest Quidditch match, but he wasn’t about to stoke his ego by admitting it aloud.

 

The water was so relaxing that he almost found himself dropping off. Stirring himself, Harry climbed out of the bath, drying himself off as he walked. He was warm and stated, the intensity of him orgasms still vibrating through his core, the buzz of pleasure still present in his body.

 

Sliding his hard naked muscles between the silk sheets, Harry waited for Draco to finish pampering and preening in front of the mirror. He felt utterly fucking fantastic, and couldn’t imagine how that would change as they started their life together.

 

Draco certainly took his time. He was even more sore now, and his hips hurt a little, his legs unused to being so open for so long. Maybe he'd lost his envied body when he quit Quidditch and spent so much time eating in Venice. His tummy was softer now, it was for sure, and he made a note to himself to start a diet as soon as he put his foot on England again.

 

He dried his hair and combed it perfectly. When he was completely dry, he walked to their bedroom, feeling a little uncomfortable for being completely naked. It was unusual and foreign feeling only his skin, his chest and cock out for everyone (Harry) to see. It gave him chills, but he firmly continued walking. He got on the bed and immediately got under the sheets, touching his back to Harry's chest.

 

“I'm cold. I hope you keep your promise, Potter.”

 

Harry was half asleep when Draco slid next to him, the soft slide of his satin back still heated from the shower.

 

Harry slid his arms around his husband, pulling him flush with his chest. His cock was spent but still nestled snugly in the cleft of Draco’s round arse cheeks. He didn’t want there to be even a millimetre of space between the two of them.

 

“Don’t you worry your pretty head. I’ll keep you plenty warm. Do I get to use you as my own personal quilt in return?” Harry marvelled at the difference in their bodies. His body was tough, muscular, all thick chest and heavy thighs. Draco’s body was soft, pliable and velvety next to his. His fingers crept down to the curve of his husband’s tummy.

 

“I like you like this. So soft. Don’t be sensitive about your body... I could see you looked uncomfortable walking in... But you’re gorgeous, perfec.t”

 

Harry felt himself start to drift to sleep, enjoying the feel of Draco’s heart beating under his fingertips.

 

“You get enough of me as you have now, Potter. Don't push,” Draco teased, but held Harry's arms as they wrapped around his own body. He got embarrassed with what Harry said after, and bit his bottom lip. “I feel like I've slipped off. I'm a healer, I'm supposed to be healthy. And above all, I'm a Malfoy. I'm supposed to be perfect... And not only on your eyes, Harry.”

 

Draco sighed, feeling like Harry was drifting to sleep. He wasn't feeling that much tired anymore, but he tried to force himself to sleep. He knew they had a long trip tomorrow, going back to England and their lives, now as a married couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Life in Wizarding London settled into a pleasant and enjoyable routine for Harry in the month after his return from Venice.

 

Still the reigning star of his Quidditch team, he enjoyed a public who loved him and professional success on a level he’d not had before.  Overall, life was good.

 

Life with Draco was better than he ever could have imagined. Harry had made good on his promise, and never once let Draco feel cold or alone at night. Every evening, he’d wrap his powerful arms around his lover, pulling him close and holding him till they both slept.

 

And every morning Harry would wake up hard, so hard for his husband. They’d have sleepy morning sex until Harry was despatched to make the morning coffees and buy pastries.

 

If Draco had worries, or any issues with their lives, Harry had no idea. He was enjoying one of the best times of his life; he simply couldn’t see any clouds on the horizon.

 

Everything was great. It really was. After they came back, Draco was all over the moon. Sometimes he felt bad because he waited so long to have sex. It was so good, especially because Harry was the one doing it with him, and it always felt amazing. The way he touched him, the way he looked at him in the eye and gave it all, like the Gryffindor he was. Draco felt amazing.

 

But there was a little something bugging his thoughts. He'd always thought that, after a month of sex, he'd end up pregnant. But he wasn't. When he was bleeding again after a whole month, he had to swallow his hopes of having a baby at that moment, and think that it wasn't supposed to be that fast. They had time to wait.

 

When he was in bed with Harry, two nights after the end of his period, he couldn't sleep, his thoughts coming and going non-stop.

 

“Harry... Do you think it's too early for thinking about babies? Like... For us to have one?”

 

Harry jerked fully awake at that comment. Any thoughts of sleep were abandoned.

 

“Why‘d you ask that, sweetheart? I know you’ve just had your period... So it’s still too early for you to get pregnant this month?”

 

Harry paused, wondering how to phrase just what he wanted to say. His husband was skittish, and the last thing Harry wanted was to upset him.

 

“No, I don’t think it’s too early for us to have babies. Not at all. I’ve never had a family before you, Draco. Never had somebody I loved like I do you. And the idea of us having a baby, someone who’s part of both of us... Well, it’d be the most powerful magic I’d ever experience... It’s something I really want.”

 

Harry kissed the back of Draco’s head, inhaling his soft, citrusy scent. “But Draco, please don’t panic about this. We’ve got years to try... It doesn’t have to be straight away... And even if it never happened, you’re still enough for me, you’d still the family I’ve chosen for myself.”

 

“It's just a question, don't get so worked up,” Draco felt embarrassed, and crossed his arms over his chest, hiding it as he usually did when he was ashamed of something.

 

He didn't know why, though. Harry was just being nice, as usual. Maybe _that_ was why. Draco didn't know how to deal with adorable Harry all the time. Of course they had arguments, but a lot less toxic than their teenager years.  Draco swallowed hard, the idea of never having a baby hurting him deeply.

 

“I think I'd die if I never had a baby,” Draco whispered, hugging himself harder. “I love you and I know I'll be happy forever with you. But I feel... I feel like I need this. I've always had a family but... I think I need it just as much as you.”

 

“You wouldn’t die Draco, even if it never happened for us... You’ve got a full life, friends... A job you’re excellent at and we’re really good together.”

 

Harry felt concerned. He’d had no idea that Draco felt as strongly about the issue as he did; stronger perhaps. He could tell he’d touched a raw spot with his husband. The defensive body language was always his most obvious tell, and he was hugging himself desperately.

 

Harry stroked his lover’s lower back, peppering little kisses all over his creamy white shoulder blades.

 

“Come on, love... You don’t need to upset yourself. You’ve no proof it won’t happen soon enough. And anyway, we can have lots of fun practicing...”

 

Harry found the most tender spot on Draco’s neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin there. He pulled away, smiling.

 

“Have I ever mentioned how gorgeous you are…?”

 

“I know... I just feel I would miss it forever. I know Mother has always been sad for only having me. She wanted more children. But she just... Couldn't have them. I was barely born. I am afraid... I am afraid that, because of how I am... Because I am not a man or a woman, physically at least, I am unable to... To have a baby of my own. It happens, you know? Most of intersexed wizards and witches are infertile. And all of muggles are. It's... I've always dreamed of it. What if... What if it doesn't happen? I'll be heartbroken.”

 

Draco smiled slightly with Harry's attempt to cheer him up, but being honest, he wasn't in the mood. He felt sad. Maybe in the future he'd get used to the possibility of being just him and Harry, but for now... It was too raw.

 

“Yes, you have mentioned,” Draco moved, turning to be front to front with Harry and hugging him, hiding his face on Harry's muscled chest. “I don't feel really good today, Harry. Can you cuddle me?”

 

Harry kissed Draco’s hair, knowing how close they were in that moment both physically and mentally.

 

Harry could tell Draco was terribly upset; could tell that this was a bigger issue than he’d ever thought for his lover. He thought for a moment. He wasn’t a great man of words, but he wanted to say the right thing.

 

“I’d be heartbroken Draco. Devastated. But we’ve got each other, and that would always be enough. I’d never pressure you to use a different method to have a family either, because you are more important than having children by any means. If it’s not with you, it’s not with anyone. Have you actually been to the healer about this, Draco? Baby, don’t upset yourself before you actually have answers.”

 

“I... I can do the tests myself. But I've never dared to. I'm too afraid of the answer.” Draco whispered.

 

He knew Harry was trying to help him and tell the right thing, but it was hard to understand that at that moment. And then, he went and imagined Harry having a baby with someone else and his eyes hurt from the tears forming.

 

“You would _never_ have a kid with someone else, would you?” Draco asked, raising his head and trying to control the jealousy in his heart, that tried to claw its way out. “I swear to Merlin, Potter, I'd rip their throat off. And yours too.”

 

“Gods Draco, I have never met any bloody person in my life as jealous as you! No, having kids with anyone else isn’t on my agenda now, or at any other time...”

 

Harry almost pulled his hair out in frustration. He loved Draco but the man could be incredibly hard to predict.

 

He shifted his body, annoyed with himself for his constant inability not to be an utter prat. He was glad it was dark; he didn’t like the idea of Draco seeing how red with annoyance that last comment had made him.

 

He sighed, and cleared his throat.

 

“I’m not going to leave you over this. But I can tell from the way you’ve reacted this is a far bigger issue than you’ve ever communicated. You might be the one to leave me if it doesn’t happen. I know how you get about things. Do the tests... We’ll know better where we stand then. Right now, we’ve no idea”

 

“Of course it is a bigger issue. Do you fucking know me?” Draco breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his ears. “And don't worry, I'm not leaving you. I haven't passed years pining over you just to leave you at the first difficulty. But... Harry... If I can't have a baby, then what am I here for? Of course, to heal you when you break yourself up, but then... What?  If I can't... If I can't be a mum, or a dad, whatever, what am I supposed to do? You're Harry Potter. You have the world, and I... I'm just a healer because you were too good to the death eater scum. I only have a job because you asked your bosses for me to be your team's healer. I... If I can't have a baby, then what am I except a burden you'll carry forever? Of course you'd leave me. You love me now, but in the future... I'm afraid this is not going to be enough.”

 

Draco haven't noticed he was crying until he started to sob. Fuck, his period has ended already, it couldn't be PMS. It was just him being bloody sensitive.

 

Harry saw the tears rolling down his loved one’s face and he felt his own heart break. He’d never defined their relationship in those terms, had considered them only as equals. Sure, he’d asked his bosses to give Draco the job... but they’d needed a healer.

 

Draco was funny, sexy as hell and he’d made Harry’s life wonderful. He couldn’t believe Draco thought of their lives in that way.

 

He pulled Draco to him, cradling his hot, tearful face in the crook of his neck. He couldn’t believe that this man who he loved more than the world would put himself down like that.

 

“Listen to me... You will always, always be enough. I’m never going to leave you, you’ll always be enough. Don’t take any tests Draco. If it happens, then it’ll be perfect. Otherwise, let’s just enjoy our lives together.”

 

Draco couldn't stop crying. He hugged Harry for dear life, clawing his shoulders and wetting his skin. There were just too many feelings in him at that moment. He couldn't understand how Harry could possibly love him, with his past and the possibility of not having a big, amazing family as he'd always dreamed of. He knew Harry wanted a family of his own with all his heart, and he didn't believe when Harry said they both would be enough. It wouldn't. In Draco's head, Harry was just trying to calm him down by saying what he needed to hear.

 

With Harry's arms around him, he slowly started to calm down, until his face was wet, but he wasn't crying anymore.

 

“Harry... Harry, I don't know what I would do without you... I love you... Please, don't stop loving me back... “

 

They held each other close, the rest of the world forgotten in the bubble of love that held them tight. Harry never wanted to eat Draco go.

 

He’d fought the world for them to accept they were together; battled aggressive newspaper headlines and their ugly insinuations; endured friends he’d thought were close blanking him.

 

None of that mattered. All mattered was the man in his arms, and making sure he knew that he was the most beloved person in Harry’s life. If he didn’t know that, Harry knew how the poison of paranoia would grow, how he’d eventually break under the weight of feeling inadequate.

 

Harry just wasn’t sure whether Draco was strong enough to cope if he didn’t get his heart’s desire.

 

“You’ll never have to know, Draco. Not one day for the whole rest of your life. You’ll always have me standing next to you, sharing our lives, our everything. It’s quite simple. I love you... And that’ll  never stop. Just tell me Draco. What can I do to prove that I’ll still be here, forever, even if never happens for us?”

 

Draco didn't answer straight away. He thought for a while, inhaling Harry's unique scent that did wonders to calm him. He felt sleepy all of sudden, and had to pry his thoughts out of his head.

 

“You're doing enough. I'm sorry, I'm... Harry, I'm sorry for being this insecure. I'm not sure I can fix it now. We've been dating for a while, and then now we are married, but sometimes I still feel I'm not enough for you... That I'll never be enough. You prove it to me all the time, you were marvellous when we waited for our wedding night, and then we waited more at Venice... And you're still careful around me because you know who you're dealing with,” at this point, Draco laughed a little, and raised his hand, touching Harry's hair and playing with the soft, curled strands. “I know you're doing the best you can to make me see it, but... It's hard. For me, personally. I've been healing, but... I feel like I'll never forget my past entirely.”

 

Then Draco didn't want to speak anymore. It was enough. He said what he needed to say, and it was like a heavy weight was out of his chest. He was still afraid, but he was tranquil because now Harry knew it too.

 

“Let's go to sleep, please. It will go away as soon as I close my eyes.”

 

“Alright love... Whatever you want. Just remember, you’re not your past. That person isn’t you anymore.”

 

Harry closed his eyes too, though sleep was harder to come by now they’d spoken. Thoughts whirled around his brain, like an errant snitch and words echoed through his mind.  He didn’t have such a clear idea about what their future held anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a day? Yes, yes, yes!

Over the course of the next two weeks Harry didn’t elaborate on their conversation. Their lives were busy; his Quidditch team had a string of excellent wins, with Draco kept busy managing the team’s complicated injuries that came alongside victories.

 

Their first break came on a Friday night; damp and drizzling, Harry didn’t fancy going out. A quick takeaway sounded far more attractive, and Harry wondered idly whether Draco would acquiesce to serve himself up as dessert.

 

Draco was lazing on the sofa, reading a teenager witch novel which he felt a little embarrassed for enjoying so much, but currently couldn't care less. He was tired and reading about a Hufflepuff girl who fell in love with the Slytherin bad boy was exactly what he wanted that night. No thinking, just enjoying a mindless reading. He was wearing a white almost see-through shirt that he got from Harry's side of the wardrobe, and it reached his mid-thighs. He wasn't wearing any shorts, mostly because the shirt covered all, and also because it was comfortable.

 

“Have you decided on what are we eating?” Draco asked, without actually turning his head from the book. “Are you going to cook? I really fancy some pasta today...”

 

“You’re rather high maintenance, Draco... Lucky I fancy you. I was going to call for some takeout but if pasta is your craving, pasta it shall be.”

 

Harry smiled affectionately at Draco’s lazy form, all long legs and arms stretched out on the sofa. He leaned over, noting the fluffy novel.

 

“... And I thought you were supposed to be the intellectual one in this marriage,” he laughed, pulling at a lock of Draco’s hair lightly, and snatching for the book to take a better look.

 

Harry sneaked a look down at Draco’s long legs, so shapely and white, lined with fine muscles. Harry couldn’t resist, tickling Draco’s thighs in the exact place that made him scream. Harry couldn’t help himself; the pasta would just have to wait for a few more minutes.

 

“Can't you ask for takeout past-- HEY! That's my book! I'm intellectual but even smart people like to have fun, you stupid oaf!” Draco moved so he could grab the book back, but Harry's hand made his head all fussy and he stopped thinking for a moment there. He braced himself on the sofa, his legs opening unconsciously. “Potter... What are you doing? Give... Give my book back...”

 

This was far too much fun, Harry thought, chucking down the book, as he tickled higher.

 

His wide hand span making short work of his husbands skinny legs, Harry deliberately moved his fingers to Draco’s inner thighs. He sneaked his finger once, twice under Draco’s silky underwear. It really was too delicious.

 

He decided to tease Draco, it being far too much fun and so terribly easy to wind him up. Pressing a kiss to just above his husband’s knee, Harry stood up and straightened out his clothes.

 

He pressed the book back into Draco’s hands.

 

“Takeaway pasta? Draco! We’re both watching our figures after Venice. No...   If you want me, I’ll be in the kitchen...”

 

Draco kept looking at Harry as if he had just been sorted into Ravenclaw, the book in his hands, but he wasn't really holding it. He was hard and he knew he was getting hotter down there, and it took him a couple of seconds to react. He put his book on the side table and stood up, chin up even if his height wasn't as nearly as threatening as Harry's.

 

“Potter, you bloody tease! You can’t come, touch me like this and then just go to the kitchen!” He walked to Harry and grabbed his hand, holding it firmly and putting it on his knickers. “You did it, now fix it.”

 

Harry laughed, glad to see Draco back at his entitled, needy best. It was even better to hear him demanding and excited.

 

“A couple of touches and here you are on the want... If you weren’t so hot, I’d have half a mind to make you wait a bit longer. As it is...”

 

Harry felt the texture of Draco’s silky knickers. Incredibly soft and expensive, they were tight and fit Draco like a second skin. Harry could feel how hard he was, solid and ready.

 

His husband was small, but to Harry’s mind, perfect. He felt his own cock growing heavy and thicker in response, and he took a moment to grind it against Draco’s thigh, enjoying the tingle the friction spreading all over his body.

 

Harry found Draco’s lips, kissing him deeply and with purpose. He wanted to be kissing everywhere before too much longer passed...

 

Draco immediately got on his tiptoes so he could hug Harry by his shoulders and return the kiss. Thinking about how bigger than him Harry was made him shiver, reimagining the sensation of Harry's huge cock entering his tiny cunt. Draco grabbed handfuls of Harry's hair and touched his whole body to Harry, his nipples hardening and showing behind the shirt.

 

“Fuck, Harry, you make me hot just by teasing me,” Draco mumbled, lowering his hands and touching Harry's chest, knowing well that he was the only one to do it. One of his preferred hobbies was to touch him while healing him on the field and smiling smugly as his fans looked at him with envy in their eyes. “Tell me you're mine, Harry... Tell me you're only mine... “

 

“I’m yours... Just, only yours Draco,” Harry’s heart was racing with the exquisite pain of his husband’s hair pulling, the plush touch of his body pressing against his own.

 

Harry’s nipples were hard too, his shirt agony against them as he kissed back, exploring every part of his lover’s mouth with his own. Pulling away from the kiss, he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Grabbing Draco by the hands, he placed the ends of his fingers on his dark brown nipples, onto the solid muscle of his hard chest.

 

“Be rough with me”, Harry murmured into the ear of Draco, shuddering with need. “Play with me, make me ache...”

 

That was something new. Draco usually was the one played with, and for a moment there he didn't know what to do. How could he ever be rough with Potter when Harry was so much stronger than him?  But he tried anyways. He planted his nails on Harry's chest and marked him, being careful just not to hurt him for real. He touched his nipples, pinching hard, then moving to his back, Draco's nails leaving a red trail behind.

 

“I want to see you all marked in public... I want everybody to know you're mine... Fuck... Harry, take my clothes off too... “

 

Harry moaned under Draco’s hesitant touches. It felt superb to have his smooth long fingers pinching his nipples, the touch sending shockwaves like a shot to his thick, solid cock, now standing ramrod straight, tenting his shorts as he stood close to Draco.

 

He felt his face redden, thinking about how tight Draco’s cunt always felt around his hard member, and best to get him slicked up, and ready for sex.

 

He muttered thickly into Draco’s ear.

“I’m only yours Draco... no one else’s...  No one else even comes close to your hands, your soft skin, your cunt... everyone will see these finger marks, and they’ll know exactly how rough you are with me...”

 

Harry rubbed his hard length against Draco’s hip, panting.

 

He started to undo his husband’s shirt, wanting to pinch and squeeze his nipples in return, not even feeling slightly inclined to be gentle.

 

With a last pinch, Draco's hands left Harry's body and helped him with the job of taking his shirt off. Soon he was naked except for his navy blue knickers. He got away from Harry and took off his last piece of clothing before sitting in the sofa.

 

Feeling bold, Draco opened his legs, showing off his tiny cock and glistening cunt. It was still incredibly small even though he had taken Harry deep many times. He raised one hand, holding one of his small breasts and playing with his own hard, pink nipple. The other hand moved south, long fingers starting to play with his wet cunt, and he moaned with pleasure.

 

“Harry... I want your mouth... I want you to eat me up... Please... “

 

Harry palmed his hard cock through his shorts. They were already damp with pre-come but what Draco wanted, he always got.

 

And if that was him using his mouth, that was entirely fine with him. Every nerve ending in his body quivered as he took in the sight in front of him, Harry unable to believe how easily he expressed his sexual needs.

 

Harry found himself murmuring. “I want to give you my mouth... and my cock. I’m going to give you everything you desire...”

 

He kneeled before Draco, and in one smooth movement, picked up both of his legs. Harry loved to give Draco oral; he’d live between his thighs given half a chance.

 

The first thing he swallowed was Draco’s hard little cock, so small, yet so perfectly formed. Harry loved the way it fitted so perfectly between his lips, the musky sweet taste and how his tongue could get all around it so easily, licking and sucking everywhere.

 

Smiling, Harry found a nice rhythm and set to work. He really felt like he could do this all night.

 

The hand that was previously showing off his cunt flew to Harry's hair, a throaty moan coming off before he noticed. Draco could barely keep his eyes open, the pleasure as strong as ever. He let Harry spread his legs as far as they would go, and Draco prided himself on being pretty elastic. He pinched and touched his own hard nipple, leaving it red and puffy, while moving and fucking Harry's mouth. Of course it wasn't a big deal for Harry, as it was for Draco to actually give Harry a deep throat, but it was so much pleasure to move in and out Harry's mouth. He could feel his cunt getting wetter and wetter with his pleasure, but he knew he was about to come from his cock only. There were days like this. Usually, coming from his cunt was much more intense, but it took longer. He was about to lose himself already in Harry's mouth.

 

“Oh, Merlin, Harry...! Ah! I'm going... Already, I'm going to... “ he bit his bottom lip, hard, and came, his body trembling from head to toe with the intensity of it.

 

Harry held tightly to Draco’s hips, his mouth never leaving his husbands cock, riding though every moment of his orgasm with him.

 

He loved it when his husband lost control like this, and Harry wasn’t ready to cede control back yet. Pushing Draco backwards on the sofa, he moved his head downwards, finding   Draco’s cunt already slick and hot. He lapped around his labia, sucking and kissing, a frenzy of movement and want.

 

Harry moves his hands around to Draco’s round arse, cupping and squeezing his arse cheeks, each stroke getting closer to his puckered arsehole.

 

He’d never breached Draco’s back passage before, his husband’s cunt still so small and tight. _Just a finger or two_ , Harry thought, _while I fuck him with my tongue_ the thoughts flashing through his mind in a whirlwind of lust.

 

Draco felt like crying with the intensity of everything. Harry was assaulting him and he couldn't even defend himself from the intense pleasure. His cunt was twitching with the need of being filled, and also was his arsehole, every time Harry put his fingers closer and closer.

 

“Harry... It's... Fuck... It's enough... I want you inside... Please.... Please open me up, fuck me, fuck me deep, make me so full of you I won't have space for anything else but your come...” He was babbling, now both of his hands on his chest, the tender flesh of his breasts showing between his fingers as he squeezed them.

 

Harry couldn’t bring himself to pause. He was too far gone, too excited, too randy for his lover to stop now. His cock was as hard as iron, and he knew he’d be ready to pop before many more moments were up...

 

But right now he was pleasuring his husband, and nothing was a bigger thrill than that. Every part of his body ached with want, for the release his body was craving. Harry stroked Draco’s precious arsehole, slowly pushing in the tip of one finger.

 

Harry pulled his tongue out of the warmth of Draco’s cunt, and whispered into his lover’s skin.

 

“Will you let me touch you deeper? Let me open you up... Let me touch... Feel... All of you. I don’t want there to be a part of you I don’t know...”

 

Draco released a surprised squeal, his legs closing slightly with the weird and unexpected sensation, what caused Harry's finger to slip out of him with his movements.

 

“Warn me, would you?” Draco complained with a hoarse voice, his cheeks burning with pleasure and embarrassment. “You want... You want... From there? But... But... Does it feel good? I mean... Harry! This is not meant for sex!”

 

Draco was being a hypocrite, he knew that. He touched himself there before, but the idea of Harry's massive cock getting in there... It was scary, to say the least. And it was improper. He couldn't even have babies from there.

 

“Harry, it... It will never fit.”

 

Harry looked at his gorgeous, red faced husband and felt like smiling. He didn’t though, not fancying being hexed into the middle of next week.

 

Instead, he arranged his face into a more serious, concerned look.

 

“You okay, Draco? You seem a bit shocked, and I suppose I did spring it on you a bit... But you’re completely perfect, and we’ve managed everything else, you just need the proper preparation. But we don’t have to do it at all, or I could just use fingers... Draco, we’ll do whatever makes you feel safe.”

 

He stroked the jaw of his husband, and tilted his head forward, finding his lips for a slow, warm kiss. His slid his arms around Draco’s shoulders and pulled him close.

 

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I know I tell you every day, but it doesn’t get less true...”

 

Harry pulled Draco’s hand down onto the front of his shorts, his massive, solid cock both obvious and ready for sex.

 

“Ummm... Look how you always make me. So hard for you, and full of come. What would you like me to do with this then?”

 

Draco returned the kiss, his body shivering with need. He was still wet, but his cock was soft once more. He held Harry by his shoulders, listening to his words and thinking hard about it.

 

When Harry held his hand and put it on his cock, he felt his cunt twitch with need. His nipples got hard again, and his legs opened as far as they would go.

 

“You can... You can use your fingers... You can put your fingers there by now... But I want your cock in my cunt... I want your come inside me and you fucking me deep in my cunt while you finger me from behind... Please... “

 

Harry shifted his body, enjoying Draco’s hand touching him beautifully, all over his shorts. He was hard as iron, his balls deliciously tight.

 

He moved Draco’s hand to his waist, manoeuvring off and underwear; his giant erection bouncing off his husband’s hip. Already damp and glossy on at the head, it was obvious how fabulously sexy he always found Draco...

 

Turning him around slowly, Harry deliberately rubbed his cock all over Draco’s arse cheeks, before rubbing his forefinger over his lover’s furled arsehole.

 

“I’m going to put just one finger in you Draco,” Harry murmured into Draco’s skin, trailing small kisses over his back. “just so you know how nice I can make you feel... How you’ll open up even though you’re small and tight now... And then I’m going to empty all my swimmers into your cunt, fill you up.”

 

Harry increased the pressure on Draco’s sweet little arse, rubbing it slightly, enjoying its heat and beauty.

 

“Are you ready, darling?”

 

Draco moaned when he saw Harry's cock, desire running through his whole body. He turned as Harry moved him around and breathed in and out when he felt Harry's finger on him.

 

It was weird, and different, but not bad. Now that he was prepared, it was almost good.

 

“Okay... One finger is... Okay...” Draco licked his lips, full of expectation. He moaned with Harry's words, showing off his arse and opening his legs to expose his cunt and arsehole even more.

 

“Harry... Please... I need it... Just put it in... Fill up all my holes with you... Don't leave anywhere empty...”

 

“I won’t, love... I’m going to fill every hole, make you all mine. I’m going to give you such fabulous shag... Fill your cunt with my come...”

 

Harry bit his lip, focussed entirely on the sweet little arsehole in front of him. His fingers were thick, and wide, so he wandlessly summoned the lube. Slicking up his finger, he cautiously rubbed the beautifully soft little hole, entering just a fingertip.

 

Harry’s body shuddered in desire; Draco’s body was so neat and perfect and he wanted to be his first for everything. Clutching Draco’s smooth white thigh, Harry pushed his finger in deeply, the scolding heat and incredible tightness making him groan in delight.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now Draco,” Harry whispered, pushing his husband further forward, admiring his glistening, wet little cunt, and lining up his cock in readiness for entry.

 

Draco moaned too loud, his body trembling with the sensation of being touched somewhere Harry had never touched him before. It was weird, but he felt pleasure, his heart beating fast and his cock getting harder. His body clenched around Harry's finger, and he suddenly felt like he needed more.

 

“Fuck, Harry, yes! Fuck me... Fuck me deep and hard...” Draco tried to move and make Harry's cock slip inside, but he only managed to make his finger go deeper. Draco moaned with the sensation, legs trembling. He was so wet that the insides of his thighs were glistening with his transparent pleasure.

 

Draco’s movement jerked Harry’s hand, inadvertently making his finger go deeper. It felt fabulous, clutching his finger which had breached Draco past the knuckle.

 

Harry’s breathing was shallow, and he was desperate for release. His body was electrified, like it was full to the brim with need for the man in front of him. At the back of his mind he wanted this to be the time, get Draco pregnant with the baby they both wanted. He couldn’t, wouldn’t mention it but he hoped Draco felt the same.

 

Pulling out his finger, Harry gave Draco’s arse a playful little slap. Lining up his heavy cock, he couldn’t help but enter his husband in one quick movement, a heavy groan escaping his mouth.

 

His husband was still tight, but good and slick, and it made all the air leave Harry’s lungs, feeling as good as it did.

 

Angling their hips together, he bucked into him repeatedly, his heavy, strong length slamming into Draco over and over again.

 

Draco screamed, his hands getting white from grabbing the sofa cushion. The delicious stretch pain was there and his mind got blank. It was amazing, and he felt his toes curling from the pleasure. Harry's cock was this thing from heaven, and Draco wanted to have this forever until he passed out from pleasure. He was unable to play with his own nipples, or else he would fall from Harry's powerful thrusts. But he needed that little sharp pleasure that he knew was going to throw him over the edge.

 

“Harry... Harry put your fingers back in me... Please... Ah-ah! Fill me up! Ah! Harry~~!”

 

Harry felt his stomach twist in pleasure, felt his body writhe in insatiable longing.

 

Draco’s words spurred him on to even more fervent fucking, the tangle of their bodies spurring Harry to buck into his husband even harder, mindless with lust.

 

His orgasm was building by the second, his cock rigid and tight with need. He bore down hard onto Draco, full of need, full of want. Every part of his body was tingling, coiling, electrified with the moment...

 

Harry felt everything around him grow blurry as his orgasm hit him hard, the shockwaves pouring through his body, his skin on fire. Come poured out of him, filling Draco, coating his husband’s inner thighs with spunk, making his entire body shudder in love and excitement. It was perfect, utter joy and Harry was completely sated, completed debauched.

 

Draco was almost, almost there. The strength with which Harry was fucking him was making him see stars, his whole body insane with need. The sounds Harry was making made him shiver and moan together with his husband, and he had to touch himself.

 

He held himself up, touching his chest and resting his head on the sofa's cushion, putting his hand down. One of them pinched his nipple, hard, and as he was deciding either to touch his cock or his arsehole, Harry came inside of him.

 

It was out of worldly pleasure. Feeling hot inside, Harry's hands holding him so hard, his own hand touching his nipple, made Draco jump over the edge. His body trembled with pleasure, his orgasm making his body explode. His eyes turned back, drool was falling from his mouth but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop coming, his walls twitching and hugging Draco's cock inside him.

 

Harry looked at his husband, completed exhausted by the pleasure he had experienced moments before.

 

Completely blissed out from his orgasm, Harry felt like he had zero reason to move from the sofa. He’d squished his husband a little underneath him, not wanting Draco to rush away to shower.

 

Idly, Harry smiled. Stroking Draco’s hair, and looking down at him, he wondered how he’d got so lucky. Unable to resist, he kissed him chastely on the forehead. He knew there was something he wanted to say, but he couldn’t know how Draco would react.

 

“I’ve missed this darling... Since we’ve been back I don’t feel like we’ve had enough time for ourselves... Not enough time to be close, intimate...”

Harry stopped for a moment, then continued.

 

“Draco, I’ve been meaning to find time to talk to you. We’re both young still... And you’ve only just started having sex. I’m worried our conversation the other day put pressure on you. Maybe we should spend some time getting you used to this before you try getting pregnant?”

 

Draco frowned his brows as he heard what Harry had said. He was all hot, sticky, a little sore and still his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't focus perfectly, and as Harry talked, he was increasingly feeling warmer, to the point it was starting to bother him.

 

“Can we... Can we shower before we have this conversation? You know is a delicate subject for me. I really don't want to cry while leaking your come between my legs,” Draco chuckled a little to ease his feelings. He knew they had to talk, but not like this.

 

“Oh, yes... okay. Sorry” Harry looked down at his husband, shivering a little in the cool of the evening. The heat had left his body and a shower sounded wonderful. “I just knew I had to say something... We’ll talk later though. Stay here and I’ll get the shower warm for you.”

 

Harry got up reluctantly. He wanted to stay close to his lover, but their sticky bodies and the dropping temperature said otherwise.

 

Switching on the water, Harry let the water run through his hair and down his back. He sighed, enjoying the heat sooth his aching muscles. He hadn’t wanted to say those words to Draco. He wanted a baby more than anything, but not at the expense of his husband’s health. It was going to be a difficult conversation.

 

Draco waited, but then he got impatient waiting for Harry and just walked to the bathroom. He didn't want to leave his mind wandering, he knew he needed to move so his mind wouldn't play tricks on him.

 

As he entered the bathroom, he looked at his husband's back. He didn't tell Harry enough how he loved him, how he was lucky to have him, but he just didn't know how. He hoped his actions spoke better than his words.

 

He got inside the shower with Harry, hugging the taller man from his back and resting his head on Harry's muscular back.

 

“I got bored.” Draco whined, closing his eyes and enjoying the water.

 

“Ummm... That feels lovely...” Harry murmured, enjoying the soft warm arms wrapped around his middle.

 

Harry could feel how closely Draco held him, and knew that he was loved. Draco wasn’t ever one to use a lot of words but Harry had never felt unwanted or unloved, and he intimately knew how that felt.

 

“Sorry you were bored, Draco.” Harry smirked. “You need more amusing than any person I’ve ever met... Good job you have other, considerable talents...” Harry laughed, rubbing his soaped-up hands all over Draco’s body, paying extra special attention to the round curves of his husband’s arse.

 

“I was bored of waiting, you twat,” Draco said, but smiled with Harry's touches. He loved how his big hands could just cup his arse and tits, like he was made for Harry's hands. “I know a lot of talents you have that amuse me a lot. Especially with your tongue...” Draco laughed, kissing Harry's shoulder. He washed his hair, untangled it with conditioner and just made his whole beauty routine even after Harry had finished cleaning himself.

 

As they finished their shower, Draco walked around their house, careless about his nakedness. He wanted the clothes he was using before, because they were comfortable, and he had barely used them. He decided to let his hair naturally dry, and then walked back to their bedroom.

 

“So... About what you were saying... Did I get it right? You want us to get used to having sex before having a baby? Well, Potter, I don't know if you know how sex works, but... The more you do, the more probability you have to have a baby.” Draco laughed, looking at Harry as if Harry had suggested something that he couldn't just do.

 

Harry lay on his back, enjoying the view of Draco pulling his clothes back on. Folding his arms behind his head, he laughed at Draco’s comment.

 

“I’m pretty sure my understanding of how sex works is pretty accurate, sweetheart... I think you’re misunderstanding me on purpose. I don’t know if we need to rush into this. You’re inexperienced, but you’re putting pressure on yourself to get pregnant. I’m quite willing to fuck you every day of the week, if that’s what you want.”

 

Draco looked at Harry and once again frowned. He didn't know what Harry wanted to say, what he was meaning.

 

“I... I'm really not understanding what you mean. We can not rush or 'unrush' having a baby, Harry. It happens when it happens. I know I _want_ to have babies, but that's not as if I can decide whether or not I can have one or not have one. You know I love sex with you, and I have no problem with doing it every day. Me wanting or not a baby is not really a problem, is it?”

 

Draco was really confused. He didn't know what Harry was meaning at all.

 

“No, of course it’s not a problem. I just don’t want you to put pressure on yourself. You mean too much to me.”

 

Pulling Draco to him, Harry kissed the top of his husband’s head. He loved his husband, and wanted to put his well-being over everything else.

 

“As for me, I’m starving. Didn’t we say something about pasta?”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry felt far better after talking to Draco. Taking his husband at his word, he fucked him at possible opportunity. He sucked his cock in the toilet of their friends house, fingered him under the table at the pub and screwed him in the Quidditch changing rooms after they’d won a match.

 

When they went over for lunch at Draco’s mother’s Harry even suggested they shag in his old bedroom, and suggested as much to his husband.

 

Draco was truly happy that his husband wanted him so much. It was strange, for him, after many years of not having any of this type of action. They almost got caught in the Quidditch changing room, and luckily Draco was still wearing his healer robes.

 

Of course they were everywhere. The press wouldn't stop talking about them. Rita Skeeter would write about how amazing Harry was for forgiving a _Death Eater_ and how Harry proved to society how to be a better person (of course she'd never say anything bad about the most powerful wizard in the world and the National's Quidditch sweetheart). Witch Weekly talked about how Draco was making Harry's life miserable, not allowing him to see his friends, making the Weasley family cry and Ginny Weasley turn into a lesbian (Draco knew for a fact she has always been a lesbian and she actually never wanted to come back with Harry because she was dating a girl from the Holyhead Harpies). The Quibbler posted about them from time to time, telling readers that one time Draco saved Harry's team colleague from death, or when Harry won a game in five fucking seconds.

 

All in all, he was having the dream start of a marriage. Also, his husband was insatiable.

 

“Have someone ever told you you make all your decision with your cock?” Draco asked, a smile on his face as they relaxed on the terrace. “Yes, we can do it. But quick. I don't want my mother to notice.”

 

“You’re looking so hot today that I couldn’t be long even if I wanted to be... And of course I make all my decisions with my cock, it’s served me well so far... Got me married to you, for one.”

 

Harry grinned as he spoke, his fingers ghosting over his husband’s thighs as he spoke. Climbing higher, his fingers were soon stroking the front of Draco’s trousers. Harry would have taken Draco there and then, propriety be damned, but he wanted to stay on good terms with his mother in law.

 

“I’m going upstairs now,” Harry said quietly, “and I’ll wait in your bedroom. Wait a couple of minutes and make some sort of excuse.”

 

Draco laughed with his husband's words, and slapped him lightly on his bum as Harry left for his room.

 

It took him about fifteen minutes to actually manage to get upstairs without his mother noticing anything strange. He had to admit he was excited about sneaking on his mother to do those kind of things. It was so lewd, and actually made him shiver just thinking about it.

 

When he entered his bedroom, he wasted no time before putting a locking spell on the door, a silencing spell around the room and looking at Harry, already taking off his clothes.

 

“Quick, Potter. I know you can come in two minutes, but I want to come too,” he teased.

 

Harry was on Draco in a moment, hands all over him, removing articles of clothing with very little finesse or care for how they would look when they were put back on.

 

Harry was surprised how much he wanted this, the fifteen minutes feeling like fifty when he wasn’t sure if Draco was coming.

 

“Shush,” Harry whispered, kissing a line over Draco’s shoulder, holding his body tight to his. “I’m going to make you come so hard, here in your green fucking bedroom, like you fucking wet-dreamed when you were fourteen...”

 

Pushing his back on his silky green sheets, Harry had his hot red mouth all over Draco’s cock in an instant. His lips were everywhere, sucking, kissing, licking. He held Draco still, refusing him any room to wiggle... Harry wanted him coming in record time.

 

Draco was going to tell him he never wet-dreamed about teen Potter, which was a lie, but then Draco needed to keep his reputation on check. But Harry was on him, faster than he expected, and he just screamed in pleasure, his chest rising up from the bed, long hair all over his shoulders and pillows.

 

Before he could even think about what was happening, he was coming in Harry's mouth, his stomach contracting and his holes twitching from pleasure. His cunt was leaking his transparent slick, making his arsehole wet with pleasure and saliva from Harry's mouth.

 

He was a mess, but he couldn't care less.

 

“Harry... Harry, ugh! Stop...! It's too... Hnn... Too sensitive... Fuck!”

 

Harry loved how slick and wet Draco always got when he came, how reactive his husband’s body was to pleasure.

 

Harry held him tight, enjoying the softness of his ripening cunt, the hardness of his cock and how ready, and full of want both were.

 

In one quick movement, Harry grabbed Draco by the hip and flipped him over. Pulling his lover’s legs abruptly apart, Harry lapped at Draco’s arsehole, rimming him quickly and deeply. The warmth, the tightness was such a rush, and Harry’s giant cock was leaking and ready...

 

Pulling his lips away, Harry breached his husband’s cunt deeply, heavily and purposefully. Pushing his hard length home, Harry was buried root deep in moments, an unconscious gasp escaping his mouth as he slammed into Draco repeatedly.

 

Draco felt tears of pleasure falling from his eyes, his whole body trembling with the sensation of Harry licking, kissing, touching him all over. His legs were weak, and he held himself with his chest, his arse up for Harry.

 

“Oh, Harry... Harry, fuck... This is... Fuck!” Draco couldn't speak. Every time Harry thrusted inside him, he went to the moon and back from pleasure. Then a spark came to his mind, and between moans of pleasure, he begged. “Aaah-- Harry... Please... Please fuck my arse... Fuck me there.. I'm ready, do it... Please, do it...”

 

Harry focussed his magic as hard as he could. He’d left his wand in the lounge and casting wandless was a challenge at the best of times.

 

Right now he was out of his mind with lust, his heart nearly hammering out of his chest and lights sparking at the side of his vision, so it was slightly more of a challenge.

 

He wanted to fuck Draco’s arse incredibly badly, so he closed his eyes, casting a spell to lube up Draco’s arse, nice and slick, ready to take him.

 

Pulling out of his husband’s neat cunt, he lined the fat head of his cock up, ready to attempt entrance to his husband’s most private place...

 

Pushing forward, Harry bit his lip. Tight to the point of near discomfort, Draco’s arse was searing hot, sucking up his cock like a vice. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead, feel his chest getting tight as he inched slowly onwards.

 

“Is this...Is it okay? Gods, you’re so fucking tight, so hot... Fuck, Draco... Is this good for you?”

 

Draco's hands gripped his silk sheets tighter than he ever intended to. It hurt. Fuck, it hurt. Harry was so big and he had never done it before. It was like he was being stuffed way much more than he could be. But also it didn't hurt near as much as losing his virginity. Actually, compared to that pain, this one was very bearable.

 

“It's... It's going to be okay... As soon as I get used to it... Keep... Hnn... Keep going, Harry... Go slowly, back and forth... I can handle it... Just, go slow until you are all the way in... Merlin, you're so big... So big, Harry...”

 

Harry took Draco at his word, pushing forward inch by slow inch, enjoying the way his lover’s clever little muscles sucked him in and held him tight.

 

He moved slowly, letting his husband get used to the feeling, enjoying the moment. His huge cock felt completely clasped, smothered in heat and slick, and he was so, so excited.

 

Within a minute Harry was able to summon a hoarse whisper: “I’m there... Completely filling you... Done so well, baby... Took my whole cock...”

 

Draco was sweating all over, he could feel the droplets of sweat falling down his nose.

 

He was slowly getting used to the stretch, and as Harry moved little by little, he could feel sparks of pleasure, slowly taking his body.

 

“Harry... Move... Make me feel good...” Draco asked, putting one of his hands down, touching his cock, that had gotten flaccid, but slowly was getting harder. “Yes... Yes, make me come like this... “

 

Harry started moving a little faster, cock still clasped so tight and so delicious. The sensation was entirely different to their earlier fucking: more sensitive and less pliant.

 

Harry thought how it wouldn’t take much to come from this; the sight of his lover’s arsehole stretched out to take his cock was such a bloody rush; the thought of Draco’s red little lips demanding he make him come made his cock twitch involuntarily.

 

It only took a few moments for his orgasm to start to build. His arms and legs felt tingly and his entire universe seemed to shrink down to the man in front of him. Harry lost all pretence of trying to keep their activities secret as he found himself growling loudly in pleasure and excess.

 

His balls tightened up close to his body and streams of hot come filled Draco, leaking out onto his husband’s arse cheeks and the green sheets beneath them.

 

It was too weird when it began. Draco didn't understand the feelings he was having but, after a few thrusts, he started to feel real, real pleasure. The way Harry's cock slid inside him was delicious, and his own hand on his cock was making him closer and closer to his own peak.

 

Then something magical happened. Somehow, Harry touched something deep inside him, that made him literally explode inside. He gasped, the jolts of pleasure dancing inside his body. When it happened again, Draco came, his hand going limp on his cock, and he was coming, and coming, and coming non-stop, getting even more pleasure as he felt Harry coat his insides with hot come.

 

He got lost. He closed his eyes, letting his body just _be_ at that moment. It was heaven right now.

 

Harry gasped with the intimacy and sexiness of the moment.

 

He felt like his heart was going to burst of his skin though, and every part of his body was shaking. He pulled Draco close for a long moment, listening to the others man’s heart race. They were sticky and sweaty and incredibly dishevelled. It was only then that Harry came to any of his senses.

 

“Fuck, Draco... Are you alive there or what?... Bloody amazing, fucking hell...” Harry shook his head, trying to get his brain to work. The reality of the Malfoy crest painted on the wall and the green drapes on the bed pierced his consciousness. He laughed.

 

“You kinky bastard, begging me to fuck you in the arse on your green Slytherin bed. And you say I think with my cock...” Harry started to pull his clothes on, hastily casting cleaning spells as he went.

 

He couldn’t imagine there was anyone who hadn’t realised what they’d been up to, though. He thought he probably was red-faced enough for them both.

 

Draco waited for Harry to clean him up before moving to look at him from the bed, a smile on his lips even though his bottom was hurting a little.

 

“I never said _I_ didn't think with my cock,” Draco laughed, lazing on the bed and stretching as a cat. “Luckily I casted a silence charm around the room, or else the whole country would know what we were doing right now. Was it good? The way you imagined it to be?”

 

Draco started to put his clothes on too, his eyes fixed on Harry the whole time.

 

“So good, Draco... You took all my cock so well... You looked magnificent stretched out round me, just perfect.”

 

Harry finished putting on his clothes and sprawled next to Draco, talking up a big chunk of the mattress. Fidgeting with Draco’s wand, he cast a healing spell over his lover.

 

“I’ll stop you now before you moan about my inferior healing skills. I know you were hurting and too proud to say so.”

 

Looking around, Harry couldn’t quite believe the size and opulence of his surroundings. He gave Draco a quick poke in the stomach.

 

“This is less a bedroom than it is a bloody suite of rooms. No wonder you’ve always been such a fancy git. This is bigger than most muggle flats.”

 

Unable to resist, Harry kissed Draco, the rose tint of the cleaning spell still scenting the air.

 

“I think that shagging you in your fancy bedroom was always one of my fantasies, even if I know you’ll never admit to laying here, wanking over me in my Quidditch uniform...” Harry teased. “Before we have to go and face your mum, tell me: what fantasies can I make come true for you?”

 

Draco felt his face burning with Harry's words, so he looked to the ceiling, trying not to be ashamed of his own husband.

 

“I would've healed myself when I got myself alone in the bathroom, you know that,” Draco said, his eyes turning to Harry just before his husband kissed him. Draco melted against him, closing his eyes and feeling like he was exactly in the right place.

 

“I never wanked over you, you big-headed oaf! Not even in your Quidditch uniform, not even when we were just courting. I never wanked. I'm completely pure,” Draco raised his eyebrows, trying to prove himself, even though it was all lies. “And... I do have fantasies. But I guess none of them you can... You can give to me now...”

 

Truth be told, Draco was ashamed of his kinks. Specially after the talk they had about waiting for babies.

 

“Well,” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco fully on the lips, his hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders, “if you can’t tell me, then surely they’ll stay hidden forever? Such a pure soul, Draco. You’ve nothing in the world to be ashamed of love, you know that.”

 

Harry stroked Draco’s hand, and tangled their fingers together between themselves. Their matching wedding rings chinked against each other, evidence of their bonding not three months before.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready, Draco. Never be ashamed of yourself... Now, I’m desperate for a slice of your mother’s treacle tart and we’ve kept her waiting far too long. She’ll be wondering what the problem is.”

 

“I know, Harry... It's just... I feel ashamed that I even have these type of thoughts. Maybe because I had to contain them while we were courting. Give me time... I'll tell you eventually.”

 

Draco got up, walking to the mirror and fixing his long hair, turning back to Harry and smiling at him.

 

“Well, then let's go. After all this _long, thoughtful conversation_ we just had about our relationship, I think it's time for us to recharge. What do you think, husband?” Draco smiled wickedly, taking off the spells around the room and opening the door. “I'm feeling like eating some strawberries. Let's see if I can find some.” He said before leaving the bedroom.

 

The strawberries were delicious, and Harry was taken once again with how lucky he was, how much he truly loved his husband.

 

As he watched Draco messing about in the kitchen, Harry felt a keen sense of privilege; other people never saw this side of his husband, how gentle he was with his mother and how _funny_ he always was. This was what love felt like, and Harry knew he was living it every day of his life.

 

***

 

The days turned into months, and Harry barely got any time away from the Quidditch ground.

 

His team was participating in the European Championship, and he and Draco spent more time in hotel rooms than they did at home. True to his word they were fucking at every opportunity. Harry always got half-hard thought about some of the lovely shags they’d had on some of the most beautiful cities in Europe. They’d certainly not managed to get up the Eiffel Tower, when the team played in Paris: Draco and he had barely left their bed.

 

They hadn’t socialised much outside of the team either, and Harry was excited to see Ron and Hermione that evening. He didn’t think they’d all met up since the wedding.

 

Unfortunately, the night got off to an incredibly uncomfortable start. Ron and Hermione grinned widely at each other over the bottle of elf-made wine they’d picked up; and he could hear them whispering in the kitchen.

 

And Ron, it seemed, couldn’t stop touching Hermione, rubbing her fingers, stroking her hair... Harry could hear the excitement in her voice when she announced their “little news”.

 

“We wanted you two to be the first ones to know…” Hermione began, looking at Ron and grinning before turning to Draco and Harry again. “We are pregnant!”

 

Draco gasped over his glass, looking up at her and trying to react. He was truly shocked. He blinked his eyes, breathing in before smiling while looking at the happiest couple in the world.

 

“Congratulations!” Draco's voice was pure cheer. His eyes were beaming and his smile was big enough that could reach his ears. He got up and hugged her. “I'm so happy for you! Having a baby is such a joy!”

 

He slapped Weasley's shoulder, saying congratulations one more time, and sat back on his chair. He acted as if he was truly happy, as if this was great news.

 

But he was broken. He was incredibly sad because... Five months, loads of sex, and not even a scare. Not even one day late. He was starting to think he'd never have a baby, and now the universe was shoving it on his face. He wouldn't cry though. Not in front of them. They'd never know how broken he was. Maybe Harry, only. Maybe. But for now, he just wanted them to have dinner and have this day over with.

 

Harry gave Hermione and Ron a massive hug. He did love them both so much, and _was_ happy for them. They’d be wonderful, loving parents and their baby would be the luckiest child in the world.

 

But inside Harry felt like his heart had shattered. He would never, ever have admitted it to Draco, but that was what was missing in his life.

 

He had so much love to give; so much love for his and Draco’s child who might not ever exist. He, who had never known his parents, who had been brought up by people who’d thought him lower than dirt.

 

His heart ached with a love that he couldn’t mention to any other person in the world. Especially not Draco.

 

Even though his husband was smiling, Harry wasn’t fooled. Draco was broken by this, and he didn’t know how they’d move on from this.

 

The night was long, too long, but Draco kept his smile on check. They ate and they talked and the Potters had promised to be the first ones to give their baby a gift. It wasn't a surprise when they asked them to be the babies godfathers, and they gladly accepted.

 

If Draco wasn't so envious of them, it would've been an amazing night.

 

But it wasn't. When they returned home, Draco stopped in the middle of the living room and couldn't hold his tears anymore.

 

“I try... I really try not to hate on Weasleys. But... It's just _so unfair_ they always get what I want!  And I can only look and wish it was me! First, brothers and sisters. Then, you. Then, they were at the right side of the war, and now... Now they've got a baby, too?!”

 

Draco reached for the first thing in his hands reach - a vase, from his mother - and threw it to the other side of the room, with a desperate scream full of sadness and anger.

 

Harry jumped out of the way as shards of vase flew past his ear. The noise of it smashing was horrible, but nowhere near as heart splintering as the broken noise that Draco was making.

 

And Harry knew what he had to do, really.

 

Knew he had to put his arms around his husband; hold him, before his anguish made him collapse under the weight of his heartbreak. Harry knew he had to be strong for both of them, because that was who he _was_ , wasn’t he? Everyone’s saviour, ready and willing to put others first.

 

And Draco _was_ right, his husband had never had many people who really _loved_ him. Plenty of people who had demanded he follow them, submit to their orders and threatened him perhaps. Nobody deserved a baby more than him.

 

Harry took a deep breath, and repaired the vase. He disappeared the water and the flowers, and laid down his wand. He pulled Draco’s tear-soaked face to his chest and rubbed small circles on his back, all the time whispering _I love you, I love you_. He bit back the words that he truly wanted to say though. _It’ll happen for us._

 

He didn’t know if that was true, and he had never, ever been able to lie to Draco.

 

Draco grabbed on Harry as if he was the only thing that would prevent him from drowning. He was sobbing on Harry's shirt, trying to focus on his husband's touch and forget the sadness. Forget all the hopes and dreams he had and now they were broken.

 

In his mind despair, he decided that he was going to do the tests right now and then.

 

He got away from Harry, grabbing his wand and moving it in a complex manner before touching its tip to his lower stomach.

 

A line of light stretched out from the point he was touching, and formed an image on the wall. Lighter against a darker background, was the image of his own reproductive system.

 

It was decidedly different from all the people he had done this before - Harry included, after one game he fell open legged on the broom and Draco was sure Potter has gone infertile, which was proven to not be true and Harry was fine.

 

His own... He could see his uterus, nicely formed. At the sides of it, a little under, were his testicles, way too small for an adult, which explained why he was so small and didn't grow to be Harry's height. And then, coming out from his uterus delicately, were his ovaries.

 

Also, way too damn small for an adult.

 

Draco breathed in, dismissing the image and cleaning his face.

 

“It's not going to happen. I'm broken. It's... It's never going to happen,” Draco declared, trying not to cry. Trying not to feel dead about it. “Can we... Can we please skip our diet today? I really want a whole glass of ice-cream and two bars of chocolate.”

 

Harry wasn’t a healer, and hadn’t a single clue what he was looking at when Draco cast the spell.

 

He squinted at the shapes, aware that they were Draco’s reproductive system, but he was intensely aware there was nothing he could say to support his husband, especially as Draco sucked in his breath. _It’s never going to happen?_ that only meant one thing, surely? Words were stuck in Harry’s throat like rocks, and he didn’t want to say them aloud.

 

That would make them real, and he couldn’t face that reality yet.

 

Instead, he arranged his face so it was neutral; so Draco wouldn’t see his grief and break into a million pieces. His voice was flat, but it was the best he could do.

 

“Come on, love... If we’re dumping the diet, I’ll take you to Fortescue’s. One of their gigantic chocolate desserts sounds wonderful... I’ll even share with you, if you like... What do you reckon, Draco?”

 

Draco looked at his husband, knowing that Harry was as hopeless as he was. He had taken Harry the opportunity of being a father. Of having a family. He knew, a few months ago, Harry had said it didn't matter, that it could be just the two of them, but Draco knew it was as much as Harry's dreams as it was his. And his body just betrayed them.

 

“To be honest, Harry... I don't want to leave our house. Can't we just go grocery shopping real quick, come back and be together at our settee? I just...” Draco breathed in deeply, blinking his eyes so they didn't cry all over again. “I feel like a whole pile of dragon dung. Can we just... Just... Just cuddle? Please? I know you need it too, don't hide it from me...”

 

Harry was only too happy to agree. A trip out wasn’t what he wanted either.

 

“A night on the settee with you sounds... Well, it’s perfect. I... I don’t know, Draco. I don’t know what I can say to you. I can’t convey my thoughts into words. I... I just love you, Draco, and I think for the immediate future that might have to be enough...”

 

Harry summoned their coats, and clasped Draco’s hand in his. The night was dark and drizzly, the short walk to Tesco silent as Harry struggled to make sense of his racing thoughts.

 

Locating their favoured ice-cream and chocolate, Harry and Draco were back at home before they knew it. Before they could get in the door, though, Harry moved over to his husband.

 

Slipping his arms around Draco’s shoulders, Harry kissed him chastely, warmly on the cheek.

 

“I know you feel like you’ve lost everything, love,” he whispered into his lover’s skin, “but I swear... I promise. You’ll not lose me. You’re all that matters, now.”

 

The trip to Tesco made Draco's mind clearer somehow. He wasn't feeling like sobbing anymore, but the pain was still there, present and strong.

 

When they came back and Harry held him, however, he couldn't control the tears that fell on his cheeks. He hugged Harry as hard as he could with a bag on his hands, and just let those words sink in his brain.

 

“You'll not lose me either, Harry. We'll be enough for each other, right?” He looked up at Harry, licking the tear that had dropped on his lips. “You'll be my family and I'll be yours. That's enough.”

 

They cuddled together that night, eating ice-cream and just enjoying each other's presence, waiting for the pain to get easier to bear.


	10. Chapter 10

As the time passed, it didn't quite get easier, but Draco, at least, grew accustomed to the idea of being unable to have a child of his own. There were days in which he cried, and there were days in which he wasted his time between games researching on magical ways to get pregnant. All of them too complex for someone like him, but he knew he was smart enough to try something like that.

 

Harry wouldn't agree, though. He would never put Draco's life in danger for an “if”. Even if he actually got a baby in the process. He was too noble.

 

As Hermione's belly grew on sizes, he kept imagining how he would look like pregnant. He kept imagining how sensitive he would get and how Harry would look at him.

 

It was eight months after they married. Draco had just bathed himself and was combing his hair. He was so proud of the long locks, that now reached his arse.

 

He finished with his hair and looked at himself in the mirror, naked. He put the comb on the sink top and raised his hands, cupping his small breasts.

 

Months ago, Harry asked him about his kinks. He didn't have the courage to say them... But now... Perhaps just this one? It was innocent enough, even though it was lewd.

 

He knew Harry was in the kitchen, getting something to drink as he announced not even two minutes ago, so Draco got an idea.

 

He run to their wardrobe, picking up the cutest, most beautiful lace knickers he had in soft baby blue and put them on. He got his wand and, concentrating, he spelled his nipples more sensitive. He touched them slightly, feeling them a little sore and puffier than before, and moaned a little.

 

He decided to walk down to the kitchen, almost naked, and rested himself against the door.

 

“Harry? Can we talk?”

 

Harry couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. He felt his pulse racing, and his breath shortening.

 

And those knickers. God’s, it felt like Draco had reached into his brain and found his most secret fantasy.

 

Harry swallowed, not really feeling very vocal. Indeed, he was feeling rather more _physical_.

 

Shaking his head, Harry tried to force his mind back into the moment.

 

“....We can talk, Draco. What do you want to tell me?”

 

Draco smiled as he saw the effect he had on his husband. Almost a year after their first time, he still could get Harry worked up just with his presence.

 

“Remember when you asked about my kinks? I still have no courage to tell you all of them but... Here's one.”

 

Draco walked to Harry, grabbed his hands and put them over his breasts, pressing them against the sensitive nipples, the calloused skin making him shiver with pleasure. He gasped a little between a smile.

 

“You know how sensitive they are... That I like them played with... But I want more... I want you to fuck me while biting and sucking them, I want you to play with them non-stop, I want you to hold them hard as if...” then he stopped. He wasn't sure if he could say the last bit, but he had to. “As if you were milking me... Please, Harry... I... Do you think you can do it?”

 

“Gods, Draco... You’re so fucking hot. Are you deliberately trying to do me in? Because I bloody love it...”

 

Harry was all over Draco, crowding him, hands cupping and squeezing Draco’s breasts. They felt exquisite, satiny soft and flawless under his fingers.

 

Harry loved breasts, and he loved Draco’s most of all. Loved the feeling of nipples in his mouth, their stiff, pebbly hardness slippery on his tongue. He loved how pliable they were under his fingers.

 

But what made Harry hardest of all was how Draco was finally _talking_ , communicating his needs honestly and openly. _Such an absolute turn on_ , he thought, grinning.

 

First things first, though. Before he went to work on Draco’s breasts, he wanted to remove those knickers with his mouth.

 

The feel of the baby blue silk next to his mouth felt good enough to make his leaking cock come there and then, and he focused on kissing and nuzzling Draco’s cock through the material, his entire body on fire with desire and want.

 

Draco moaned with that touch, feeling his body get hot almost immediately. It seemed like his words have made his husband explode with want, and that turned Draco on... Knowing that he had this power over Harry.

 

It was difficult to think with Harry's mouth on him, though. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't say a thing, because his brain was full of the pleasure Harry was giving him.

 

To give him more space, Draco supported himself on the wall behind him and opened his legs, his magically sensitive nipples peaking, the air making Draco shiver.

 

“I love how hard you are for me Draco... So good for me.”

 

Harry murmured the words into the soft, damp material of the knickers, his mouth all over his husband’s cock. Biting the soft material, he jerked his head downwards, pulling the knickers down to Draco’s knees.

 

In seconds, Harry’s lips were back on Draco’s cock, licking, caressing and stroking it all over. But it wasn’t enough. He pulled the knickers off entirely, and moved lower, sating his need for Draco’s cunt, and really burying his face deeply in his hot, smooth thighs.

 

His whole body vibrated with pleasure, and he flicked his tongue as deep as he could around Draco’s smooth tight hole. Leaving a final, smacking kiss there, Harry pulled out, satisfied that his lips had helped to slick up his husband nicely.

 

“You’re fucking fantastic... You’ve no idea,” gasped Harry, as he picked up Draco up like the blushing newlywed he no longer was.

 

“I’m going to carry you to our bed, and then those nipples belong to me... I’m going to make them mine. You’ll never touch them again without thinking of me, and my lips on you...”

 

Draco felt on fire. Everything inside him was burning, burning like never before. It was like something had clicked, like he was free. He never thought that actually saying those things to Harry could make him feel this way. Maybe... Maybe, in the future he would say all the things in his mind. But for now, it was enough to feel all of these amazing feelings.

 

He moaned louder when Harry put his mouth on his cunt, holding his husband's hair and wishing for his cock so desperately. He whimpered when Harry left that part of his body, but smiled when Harry got him in his arms.

 

“Fuck, Harry... I want you to leave marks all over my chest. I want you to suck them until they're sore and red and I'll feel your mouth on me whenever I put a shirt on. I want them to bounce when you fuck me, and I want you to hold them tight as I ride you... Please, Harry... Please, please do it...”

 

Harry carried Draco to their bedroom, and settled his husband down on top of his lap. He kissed him solidly on the lips, thoroughly and heavily, lavishing all of his love onto him.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him close. Harry was shaking with need, with the intimacy of the moment. He moved his head southwards, his husband’s pearly white skin like satin next to his lips.

 

Draco’s breasts were small, but to Harry they were just perfect. Round and pert, Harry cupped them in his hand, loving their weight and smoothness next to skin. He intended to enjoy this intimate moment, and wanted to take his time.

 

Starting with the soft licks to the nipples, Harry then experimented using his teeth in small nipping bites. He squeezed them just a touch, for despite Draco’s words he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

Pushing Draco off him gently, Harry pulled off his jeans. His huge cock, excited and rigid, bounced between them. Harry would be embarrassed by his keenness, but every time with Draco was exactly like this; he just couldn’t get enough.

 

“This is how you make me every time, love”, he murmured, pulling Draco back to him, manoeuvring the slighter man onto his lap.

 

“Now, I want you to ride me, Draco, fill your cunt full of my fat cock... I’m going to work on your chest.”

 

Harry leaned in, taking one into his mouth, sucking hard and enjoying every moment.

 

Draco felt like he could cry of pleasure. It was just so good, so delicious to have Harry sucking and nipping on his tender flesh, that he felt like he was in paradise. His cunt was so wet it left a dark, damp spot on Harry's jeans.

 

He screamed when Harry sucked hard, holding his head against his chest, moving his hips over Harry's lap. Every time he moved, his slick cunt would slide over his cock, wetting the underside of Harry's thick length.

 

He couldn't wait anymore. He needed it so much it was almost painful. He reached between them, grabbing Harry's cock by its base and rising himself up on his knees. He then aimed Harry's cock head to the small hole of his cunt and sat down in one swift, hard movement.

 

His eyes rolled with pleasure, the sharp pain of Harry's cock pushing his insides all at once almost making him come right then and there. He didn't want that feeling to stop, so he started riding Harry's cock immediately, once again pushing his small breasts to Harry's mouth.

 

“Harry... Harry... I'm so wet for you... Fuck, your cock feels... Amazing... Dear Merlin, fuck... I'm... I'm so close to coming already... Suck me hard, make me come... “

 

Draco grabbed Harry's other hand and put it over his neglected breast. He was in pleasure heaven.

 

The feeling of Draco taking control felt just completely bloody amazing to Harry. His mind went utterly blank as the heat of his hot wet slick rolled over his pulsing dick. Just the tiniest touch made Harry feel like he was going to explode, and he really had to focus on holding himself back...

 

Harry felt like he’d died once more, and gone to heaven when the warm slick of Draco’s cunt surrounded him, holding his cock so tight. His skin felt hot and tight, his body on fire.

 

Harry felt like he was losing control as he squeezed and bit Draco’s breasts. They tasted so good, sweet and slightly of Draco’s honey body lotion. He knew he was marking Draco, bruising him, but he couldn’t help himself. His husband’s nipples were hard, pebbly on his tongue. His mind swirled and whirled, and he knew he couldn’t last longer.

 

Harry felt like he’d never been closer to Draco in his life.

 

With Harry's assault on him, Draco just couldn't last. His whole body was screaming for release, and he didn't think he was capable of holding it any longer.

 

It came to him like a wave crashing. The pleasure of his orgasm was so big that he lost his conscience for a moment, and all there was, was Harry. His cunt was holding on to Harry's cock with a furious grip, contracting around it, as he came and never stopped coming.

 

When he fell from his height, he held on to Harry's shoulders and whispered to his ears.

 

“Come in me... Come in me, Harry... Make me full of you... “

 

When Harry heard Draco’s words he couldn’t help himself. His body was moving far faster than his mind, the orgasm happening faster than he’d ever imagined possible. His magic flowed through his veins and he felt a heightened sense of his husband’s body, so tightly clasped around him.

 

As Harry was coming, with thick streams of spunk flowing out of him and filling his husband’s cunt, Harry swore he could feel their bond pulling at his heart.

 

Harry had been intimate with many people, but nobody in his life had felt like Draco. It was as if the other man completed his very soul; like he was the final part of the jigsaw that Harry had always missed.

 

Feeling quite reluctant, Harry took his mouth from Draco’s nipples. In his post orgasmic haze Harry peppered them with small kisses, licking the reddest of the marks with small laps of his tongue. He’d heal them, if Draco wanted, but he didn’t know if his husband wanted to keep them.

 

“You’re so fantastic... So sexy”, Harry whispered, his heart racing and body shaking as he held Draco close, their bodies almost one.

 

“And you never fail to surprise me... Whenever I think I know your innermost secrets, you show me something else. It’s one of the reasons I love you... You challenge me like nobody else I’ve ever known.”

 

Draco looked at him with sleepy eyes and a smile on his lips. He never wanted to leave there, even if he felt sticky, and slick, with Harry's softening cock still inside him.

 

“You are simultaneously the person who knows more about me, and the one who knows less about me. I have so much I'd only tell _you_ , but still have no courage to do so. This was... The first one of many things I'll tell you... Just give me time... Can you?”

 

Draco kissed him on the lips, closing his eyes and whispering.

 

“Now... Don't heal me. Don't even clean us. I want to sleep right here and now with you. Let us be sticky and gross for a moment... “

 

Harry held Draco, close, sticky and intimate. He’d never slept soundly before living with Draco but now in his happiness Harry found his body was relaxed, comfortable in their life together.

 

That night, Harry slept soundly, and dreamlessly, entirely relaxed.

 

Sometimes he still dreamt of the babies he’d have loved for Draco to have. Sometimes he’d wake and imagine for a moment that it’d been real. But he knew it was impossible, so he’d never say a word to his husband. He has sworn to himself never to bring the dreams up with Draco, fearing it would hurt him.

 

*

 

The next month passed quickly for Harry. Hermione was getting bigger every time he and Draco visited, and on one momentous day she pulled Harry’s hand to her thickening waist, letting her oldest friend feel her baby moving.

 

It was truly the most special magic and Harry told her so.

 

Draco and he kept themselves busy, and whilst they spent plenty of their time having some rather lovely shags anywhere and everywhere they could, they also took part in some less sexy pursuits.

 

They attended a beautiful evening at the opera, charitable functions for war orphans and even a trip to see a rival sides Quidditch match.

 

Harry didn’t think much of their seeker, but then, he only ever had eyes for the man sat beside him.

 

Draco felt happy. He really did. It was like he was finally getting over the fact that he had his dreams shattered months ago. Of course, he'd never stop wishing it was different, but he could see the appeal of being just him and Harry forever.

 

Every time he saw Hermione it stung, but every visit, a little less than before. They went to galas, and Draco loved to show off, and when they'd visit orphan kids, he'd give them potions, and let them play with his non-magical medical tools.

 

It was about a month and two weeks after Draco had told Harry his first sexual secret. They were invited to a huge ball that night, and Draco was thinking about telling Harry another secret. But he was rapidly getting angrier and angrier. None of his trousers would button up. Literally, none of them. And he tried about seven. He had the passing thought of just wearing a dress, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

 

He walked to the living room, dressed only with his undergarments, trying to calm down, but his mood was obvious.

 

“Potter, I need... _Merlin!_ Have I ever told you this perfume you're using is disgusting?  You should wash again because it is terrible!”

 

Draco forgot what he was going to say, putting his hand over his nose and trying to breathe. Then, he remembered.

 

“I need new trousers. None of my fit me anymore. I know I've been eating too much caramel cake, but I've worked out in between.”

 

Harry squinted at Draco’s middle, trying to decide what the best course of action was.

 

He hadn’t thought anything of his husband’s slightly softer lines, thinking that charitable dinners and three-course opera luncheons all had to end up somewhere. But he hadn’t really wanted to mention it, as he’d hoped to attend the Ball that night without being hexed into the middle of next week.

 

“You don’t look much different to me, Draco.” Harry started, trying for a mild tone. “You always look gorgeous to me, love... I’m sure you don’t need new trousers. Just charm them to extend a bit! I’m not bloody washing again though. I’ll just get rid of the aftershave with a cleaning spell… Although you did buy it me it sweetheart, so I’m not sure why you’re complaining.”

 

Harry wasn’t sure his words were impressing Draco whatsoever.

 

Harry didn’t really care that much about the Ball that evening. He decided to give Draco a while to see if he felt a bit more cheerful. Maybe he’d suggest they just got some takeout or something.

 

“Are you insane? I didn't marry Harry Potter so I'd have to stretch my clothes to fit them,” Draco looked at him with surprise in his eyes, as if what Harry was suggesting was simply outrageous. “That's it, I'm not going. I'll just put on a tee and sit in front of the fire with some honey'ed bread. You go and say I was terribly sorry I couldn't be there but my cacti were dying or something.”

 

Draco squinted his eyes at Harry, the stench horrible to his nose.

 

“I guess I was crazy when I bought it, then. This aftershave has to go in the bin.”

 

Having said what he wanted to say, Draco turned so he could change into more comfortable clothes now.

 

“Fine... Okay, I get what I said wasn’t perhaps the best thought out, Draco.” Harry hurried after his husband, and dived in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He cleaned off most of the aftershave with a spell, and continued.

 

“Let’s be honest, you didn’t marry me for my tact and small talk... And I meant what I said, you still look gorgeous. Honestly. If there’s a few more inches of you, then that’s just more to love.”

 

Harry tried his most charming smile, hoping it would bring Draco around.

 

Unfortunately, Harry knew Draco rather better than that, and he imagined that a trip to a rather expensive tailors tomorrow might be a better option.

 

“Look. I love you, you always drive me crazy. If the aftershave is so bloody disgusting, into the bin it shall go... But I’m not going to this thing tonight without you, so I’m sending an owl with our apologies. If you want to stew in your annoyance all night that’s fine, love. But I’m going to a bath now, and you’re very welcome to join me.”

 

Draco stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and rising an eyebrow to look at Harry.

 

“I married you for your cock and fame, everyone knows that. But you were insensible and... And I still don't fit my clothes. You're right, though. I look in the mirror and I see little to no difference. It's like it's been happening for a while and I haven't noticed until I couldn't button up my trousers. That's it. No more cake and pasties at galas.”

 

He let his arms loose, breathing in and still scenting the horrible aftershave.

 

“Well, I guess we can cuddle together. I have no desire to put on fancy clothes. I'll get one of your tees. But, you'll bath alone. I'm sorry love, but your scent is seriously making me sick. I feel like vomiting every time I breath. And I know it's not your fault, it's just... I feel more sensitive somehow? I guess it is my period coming. My breasts are sensitive as fuck.”

 

Harry looked at his husband, for the first time actually taking him _seriously_. Draco wasn’t normally one for refusing grooming of any sort, and he’d never been so sick he’d refused to get into a bath.

 

Normally he’d be the first to luxuriate in the deep and scented water.

 

He frowned, looking at Draco. His husband didn’t really look that different. Maybe a bit softer around the face, but still incredibly beautiful.

 

“Married me for my cock and fame? Ha, Draco, you must feel disappointed every day. Okay, you go and get changed and wait for me on the sofa... I’ll be distinctly unperfumed when I return, I promise-”

 

Harry resisted the urge to kiss Draco, not wanting to transfer even the smallest amount of aftershave onto him.

 

He owled the Ball, making polite excuses and had a quick shower, suddenly worried about Draco being poorly. Harry thought he’d take him the healers tomorrow, but he didn’t relish that conversation. Maybe it was just Draco’s period coming on.

 

“You've never had your own cock all the way up your arse, have you?  I assure you I feel many things, but disappointment is not one of them,” Draco laughed a little, sidestepping Harry and going up to the stairs and into their bedroom.

 

He took off his top, sighing with the feeling of having his breasts free at least, but being a little upset with the sensitivity of them. He put on one of Harry's team tees, that they had received from one of their sponsors, and it was big enough to reach his mid-thigh. Draco then marched to the kitchen to have some toast with honey, and after he assembled his toasts practically swimming on honey, he looked at the pickles bottle.

 

Biting his lower lip, he opened the lid and put one in his mouth. _Merlin_ , it was simply delicious. He moaned a little when he felt it crushing between his teeth, and put more of them inside his mouth at the same time.

 

He looked at his toasts, and then back at the pickle between his fingers... Maybe...?

 

He passed the pickle on the honey and then into his mouth. A burst of flavours took over his taste buds and he had to put some pickles all over his toasts and honey.

 

Finally closing the kid, he went to the sofa. Hopefully, Harry would finish his bath soon and they'd cuddle while Draco felt amazing with his warm lover and delicious food.

 

Harry found Draco on the sofa. His husband had lit the fire and appeared to be eating some disgusting looking concoction that was on a plate in front of him.

 

Harry plonked himself down next to Draco and pulled him close.

 

“That looks ruddy awful, Draco.” started Harry mildly. “It’s a good job you’re good looking... If it’s some sort of daft diet, you can start that tomorrow.”

 

Harry had put an old tee shirt on, and a pair of shorts. He manoeuvred Draco towards him, and slipped his arms around his shoulders. Harry kisses the downy hair on top of his head. He held Draco close, enjoying the rapid beat of his heart next to his, and how comfortable it felt just being together.

 

“Ummm... This is lovely, Draco.” Harry whispered. “We should do this more often, just us together.”

 

Harry stroked Draco’s side as they sat, his fingers ghosting his lover’s front occasionally. He might have put on a little weight but then it suited him. Draco’s long hair looked soft and glossy and his eyes seemed bright.

 

Cupping Draco’s jaw, Harry moved in delicately for a kiss. He knew Draco felt poorly so he wasn’t going to push, but Merlin! He could never resist those soft, silky lips.

 

“Are you insane? This tastes delicious. I could eat it all day and not even get tired. No, it is the opposite of a diet. I guess everybody has their comfort food, right?” Draco shrugged, biting a large piece of his last toast, licking his lips and then finishing it all, licking his fingers.

 

He let Harry hold him close, and it was indeed so, so good. He closed his eyes, feeling at home, as he always did when he was with Harry. He put his plate on the side table so he could be as close as possible to Harry.

 

“We should. I love when we are like this, only us enjoying each other. I love the galas, too, and all the fancy dinners that come with dating you, but... I guess I prefer wearing your clothes and breathing your smell...” Draco moved his face do Harry's chest, breathing in his husband's true scent and feeling calm. Harry smelled a little like amortentia - or maybe, amortentia smelled like Harry? - and it was something Draco would rather sniff, other than the disgusting aftershave. “Can I ask you something? Can you... Not wear perfumes or aftershaves or anything for a while? I just love your smell...”

 

He let Harry kiss him, and he kissed him back, giving his heart and soul to the kiss. Harry's mouth also tasted delicious, and he could never resist him. He moved a little so his sensible breasts wouldn't touch Harry's chest too much, but didn't stop the kiss.

 

Harry leaned into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying how relaxed they both were. _Maybe they had been working too hard_ , Harry considered. _A couple of nights relaxing would do Draco the world of good._

 

Harry felt Draco shift underneath him and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping into Draco’s warm mouth.

 

He didn’t want to pressure his husband; just holding him, caressing him tonight was fine if Draco didn’t feel up to anything else.

 

Harry slipped his hand under Draco’s tee shirt, avoiding the sensitive breasts and instead running light fingers all over his side, and over his husband’s front. Draco was right, he didn’t really feel much different.

 

A little softer perhaps, a little less angular. But still perfect under his fingers, intoxicating and attractive.

 

Harry pulled away, kissing Draco’s cheek.

 

“Just exquisite, honestly... I love you. What can I do to you to make you feel better, sweetheart? I just can’t resist you.”

 

Draco sighed at the amazing kiss, his body going pliant and submissive under Harry's hands. He wanted, at the same time, that Harry touched his breasts, and that he didn't, because they were so sensitive. They would usually stop being like this in one or two days so...

 

Draco opened his eyes, his heart suddenly drumming against his ribs. As Harry talked to him, Draco moved his head, looking at Harry with a panicked look on his face.

 

“What day is it?” Draco asked, and before Harry could answer, he jumped out of the sofa, looking for his wand and summoning their calendar from the office.

 

He looked at it, and counted on his fingers once, then twice, and one last time just to be sure.

 

The calendar fell to the floor.

 

“Harry... I'm late. I'm almost three weeks late. I haven't even noticed... How come I haven't noticed...?!” he moved his eyes to Harry and they were teary, his nose turning red and his whole body trembling. “Harry, I'm three weeks late. I'm _never_ late.”

 

Harry felt shocked, utterly shocked to his very core. He couldn’t quite get his head around Draco’s words. He frowned.

 

“But Draco, I know you want this... And so do I, more than you can know... But what about the test you did on yourself? I’m not a healer, but I thought that test showed you couldn’t have children?”

 

Harry’s heart was racing. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, that it could be true. He knew he was shaking but he couldn’t seem to control his reactions.

 

“I know what it looks like... The lateness, sore breasts. Feeling sick... But I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

 

Harry laid his whole hand on Draco’s belly. Harry was so big in comparison to his husband that his fingers splayed widely, cupping the softer, rounder front.

 

“I want this, love. I really do. I hope it’s true”

 

Draco tried to control himself. He really did. Any other time he would shake it off, dry his tears and do the tests. But when Harry touched his belly with so much care and love, Draco sobbed, his whole _being_ wishing it was true.

 

“I know! I thought it... I thought it too!” Draco tried hard to think, his mind racing. “It shouldn't be possible, everything was so damn small, almost the size of a kid's. But I've always had my periods on time, and it never seemed strange. I know a lot of people like me don't even _have_ periods... It's... “

 

Draco took a step back from Harry, grabbing his wand once again and looking up at his husband.

 

“There's only one way... One way to find out...”

 

He tried to clean his cheeks, even though he didn't stop crying, and moved his wand, whispering the appropriate spell.

 

When he touched his stomach, the image of his womb once again formed in front of him. They were exactly the same as before, but there was something... Something different.

 

Inside his uterus, barely bigger than a seed, was something.

 

_Someone._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it happened for them! It was a little too fast from the last chapter to this one, but this story is pretty big already. We are half way through the fic already, oh dear!


	11. Chapter 11

Draco moved his wand, and the image zoomed in, the seed getting bigger and showing what it was. It was strange shaped, like a big headed worm inside a cell, but Draco knew exactly what it was.

 

“Fuck, Harry... Can you see it? It... It... It's a... It's a baby... It's really a baby... Oh my fucking Salazar, it's... “

 

Draco sobbed, harder, the image dissipating when he covered his face and started to cry into his hands. It was a baby! He was _really_ having a baby!

 

Harry could hardly get the air into his lungs to respond to his husband. Without even thinking about it, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, surrounding him, holding him tight.

 

“It is a baby, Draco. And it’s ours.... You wonderful, perfect body is being so clever and keeping our baby warm and safe. I honestly can’t believe it’s happened.”

 

Harry moved over to the sofa, the shock making him feel a little lightheaded. He didn’t want to let go of Draco yet, so he pulled his husband down next to him.

 

“I love you, Draco. This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, love and promise you I’ll look after you both, forever.”

 

Harry kissed his husband soundly, stoking his back and running his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’ll be so wonderful, Draco. We’ve both got so much love to give. They’ll be the most loved baby in the world.”

 

Draco just couldn't reply Harry. His emotions were all over the top, his heart beating fast, his mind racing. He wished for it for so long, and then thought he'd lost it, and now that he had it... He had no idea how to react, how to say anything that would express what he felt in the moment.

 

A sense of sheer happiness had taken over him. Also confusion, and sadness, and a feeling of being inappropriate. There were so many things inside his head, he just went with Harry. Let him kiss him, closed his eyes with the feeling of Harry's hand running through his hair strands.

 

He, then, felt bliss.

 

“I already love them. I already love them and I've known this little worm's existence for about five minutes. I was so sure I couldn't have a baby I missed all the signs... But here they are. Fuck, Harry... I still can't believe it... We're going to be parents! You're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be...”

 

Then he stopped, unsure of how to proceed. He knew what was the obvious answer, but something clutched his heart. For some strange reason that he couldn't pinpoint, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a Daddy. No. He didn't. It was like the name didn't suit him.

 

He didn't complete it, though. He curled against Harry and closed his eyes. He was going to have a baby. This was the important thing now.

 

“Perfect... You’ll be the perfect parent to our baby. Is that what’s worrying you? I saw your face cloud over for a moment... I know, it’s hard for me too. I don’t have the first clue what we’ll actually do with a baby. Merlin! How can you tell if they need feeding, or get them to sleep?! And I know you want to do things differently to your parents, I get that, I do...”

 

Harry realised he was rambling, and that both of them were likely to be in too much shock to actually be making much sense.

 

He smiled, leaning over to kiss Draco once more.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited love. It’s the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me... Well, apart from marrying you of course... and I’m a bit overwhelmed. I love them so much too.”

 

Harry presses his hand gently into Draco’s still flat belly. Harry wouldn’t have believed Draco was pregnant without the spell. He didn’t really look much different yet. He looked sexier than ever though, his hair glossy and thick, his cheeks pink. Harry laughed as he thought about what he had seen on the spell.

 

“I think the baby looks like me at the moment. Not gorgeous like you. A bit of an odd shape at the moment, but I’m sure they’ll improve as they grow a bit... And you’ll be growing alongside them Draco. You, big with our baby will be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen”

 

“I... Being honest, Harry, I don't really know. I'm very overwhelmed right now, my feelings are really confused. I'm sure we'll be great. You'll be, at least. And I'll try. I'll try not to spoil them rotten.”

 

Draco smiled, kissing him and holding him by his neck, his fingers caressing Harry's hair.

 

He smiled as Harry touched his belly again, and held the hem of his tee shirt to show his flat stomach. It was definitely softer, but it was probably because he had been eating so much junk food these days.

 

Draco laughed with Harry's words, a laughed that was from deep within his heart, pure and unreserved.

 

“The little worm does look like a big headed oaf at the moment, but I wouldn't have married you if you hadn't had your charms. I truly think you have the most amazing set of eyes and eyebrows.”

 

Draco moved a little, kissing Harry on his cheek, thinking about his words.

 

Suddenly, he felt too hot for his body.

 

“I... I was going to tell you another secret today,” Draco started, biting his lower lip. “I was afraid of telling you because I was so sure I'd never get pregnant in my life... But... I think I'd love it if we do it while... Hm... I was going to say, while I pretend to be with your child but... I guess I don't need to pretend anymore.”

 

“Ummm... The most amazing set of eyebrows. I hope the worm inherits a little more from me than just those, Draco. But I wouldn’t mind the worm looking just like you... Beautiful.”

 

Harry wriggled Draco onto his lap and tucked his husband’s legs around him, so the smaller man was sat on his lap. He kissed his husband solidly and warmly, enjoying their closeness and the heat of the fire lapping their bodies.

 

“I cannot think of anything I want more at this moment than you. I want to be inside you, as close as we can humanly be,” Harry murmured. He was already so hard, full of emotion and attraction, all focused on Draco.

 

He manoeuvred their bodies till there was hardly any space left between them, and placed Draco’s hand on his hard shaft, tending his trousers.

 

“Look what you do to me love. I’m already so ready for you... So full of lust and love...”

 

“The worm will have your eyebrows, and your eyes... Also, they can have your height, I'd like them to be tall... Maybe they'll have your hands, and your bum... But I hope they have my knees, Merlin forbid they have yours. Also, they must have my hair and my nose. They can have any of our mouths. They are pretty good, I think...”

 

Draco finished with a kiss on Harry's mouth, letting Harry manoeuvre him as he liked. He loved how he perfectly fitted Harry's lap.

 

Draco sighed when he touched Harry's cock from over his trousers, and bit his lower lip.

 

“Will you do what I asked...? I really... I really want to hear you talking how you filled me up with a baby... How my breasts will grow heavy with milk... How you'll just fuck me every day and fill me with your come even though I already have a baby inside... Will you do it for me, Harry?”

 

Harry leant over and touched Draco’s hand, rolling the palm of his hand over the head of his cock. It felt wonderful, close and familiar. Harry sighed, and shifted their positions so he could wriggle out of tee shirt. He skirted his hands around Draco’s waistband, and lightly scraped his husband’s sides. All the time he peppered little kisses over his husband’s jaw, and down the side of his neck.

 

“Every day, if you want Draco. Every day, I’ll fuck you, and I will fucking love it. You’re already bigger than you were, and soon you won’t be able to hide it from the world... Everyday you’ll be rounder, filling up with our baby, and I’ll be watching you and my cock will be so hard, because you’ll always be so sexy... And your breasts will fill, and they’ll be so sensitive you’ll cry. And later, when I’m fucking you, you’ll find your breasts leaking, milk dripping  from your swollen nipples but don’t worry, I’ll lick you clean. I filled you up with our baby, Draco, shagged our baby into you, but I’ll make sure you’re satisfied every single time you’re desperate... And when you’re so big you can’t even touch yourself anymore, I’ll give you lots of orgasms...”

 

Harry was panting with want as he finished speaking. He’d been stroking Draco’s cock through his skimpy shorts all the time he was speaking, and felt incredibly aroused himself.

 

“Oh, Harry, fuck...!” Draco was so aroused, and so ashamed of being so. His cheeks were almost red, but he was completely wet inside his shorts, just from the thought... For some reason, Harry guessed his third secret already, telling him he'd lick his milk, and Draco felt like he was going to die from pleasure.

 

How could he imagine that Harry would have the same kinks as he did? It was so filthy, and at the same time so completely hot. I was just amazing that Draco could feel that under Harry's hands.

 

Impatiently, he moved and started to take his clothes off. His wand was discarded on the floor, but he made no move to get it. He pushed Harry with his feet a little so he could take his shorts off, also his knickers, and opened his legs, exposing himself. His breasts were sensitive, his nipples puffier than before, chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing.

 

“Fuck, Harry... I want it all, please, I want every single thing you said... I'll never again want to be empty, I'll want you to fill me up every day... Please... Give me all that you promised, let's... Let's celebrate our happiness today...”

 

Harry’s cock was entirely rigid, and it felt heavier and more swollen than ever.

 

He was so turned on, his balls tight and aching and he thought he’d pop straight away when Draco took off his knickers, and he pulled off his shorts in response.

 

Draco was slick to the touch and Harry was bucking into him in moments. He knew he couldn’t last, but he didn’t care. He was blown away by the meeting of he and his husband’s minds, and then the meeting of their bodies.

 

“Every day, Draco”, Harry gasped. “Every day, I’ll fuck you so deeply. You’ll be so full, and your hips and back will ache, your big heavy belly will be so round, and every day I’ll make you come...”

 

With these words Harry himself coming, deep and satisfied in Draco’s slick hot cunt. He gasped, pulling his husband close.

 

Draco knew he wasn't going to last. It was everything so intense that he knew it was going to be faster than normal. He held Harry's waist with his legs, and the sensation of Harry's cock pounding into him and his words made him reach the orgasm too fast.

 

When he felt Harry's come filling him up, it was enough to make him come, and he moaned, loud, his whole body contracting, his cunt holding Harry's cock inside, squeezing around it. Draco didn't come from his cock, but the sensation of coming through his cunt was enough to make him see stars.

 

Harry reflected the next day, as he held his soft, warm _pregnant_ husband in his arms, what a truly lucky man he was.

 

Everything was like a dream come true, and he had a partner, a job and a life unlike any he’d dreamed possible when he was just an orphan locked in a cupboard. 

 

They’d confirmed their pregnancy later on that week, and Harry had felt tears prick his eyes as he saw their _little worm_ one more on the scan spell. Harry half-heartedly tried to convince Draco to keep it a secret, but looking at the other man’s joyful face at the hospital, Harry knew immediately he was onto a losing battle with that one.

 

Bloody hell, Draco informed him weeks in advance what he was getting for his birthday. There was no way on Merlin’s green earth he could keep this under wraps.

 

The only thing Harry insisted on, and this - he informed Draco - was an _absolute_ was that he told Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan to their faces. He couldn’t have the sodding gossip columnists at the Prophet announce it before he’d said something.

 

Harry knew it was only a matter of time: he’d long ago accepted everything in his life was column inches. He decided on a dinner party at their home, a lovely warm affair to tell all the people he loved the biggest news of his life. Over a dessert of treacle tart and strawberry ice cream Harry made a speech.

 

“Thank you, all of you for the love and support you’ve given Draco and myself. When other people were quick to condemn him, and believe that a person’s past had to define them, you loved and accepted him into our lives. Without all of you we wouldn’t be where we are today, married, happy and in love.

 

And today, I’m honoured and happy to share with you the news that’s made me happier than anything else in my life. Draco is carrying our baby and in around seven months - give or take a day! - our baby will be born.”

 

Harry finished, feeling shy. He wasn’t ever a big speech maker, but he’d felt like this needed to be said. For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the room exploded, full of cheers, claps and love.

 

Of course questions of 'how did you guys do it?' popped up, and Draco had to explain to them how they made it without potions or magic. Hermione, being who she was, was the first one to catch up and decided to do the explaining herself, even though she was already big and round, shiny eyes and chubbier cheeks. Draco thought with himself if he would ever get as big as she was now, and probably yes. It wasn't a bad thought, and he felt a little ashamed about it. He was fit and loved his body now, but somehow he wished for the round shape of her belly.

 

It was a nice affair, much bigger and noisier than on Draco's mother's household. He asked Pansy and Blaise to come for a tea afternoon, and as they sipped on their Earl Grey, he told them casually.

 

“It's been a lovely day, but I do asked you to come here so I could tell you that me and Harry are expecting our first baby. I'm also expecting loads of gifts and baby things by August since they'll be born in September.”

 

He was in fact a little nervous, holding Harry's hand tightly, but soon they were receiving hugs and congratulations, with no need for weird explanations. His mother asked to see if he was showing yet. He wasn't, but he showed her his stomach anyways, and she cried while touching him under his navel.

 

Draco held his tears like a hero, but cried happy tears on Harry's shoulder as soon as they got home.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, their dynamics start to change. Draco's gender and sexuality will be addressed. We advise readers to read carefully and free of judgements.

Their dynamics didn't change much except, after every person in the wizarding world knew about the pregnancy, they couldn't go grocery shopping without a horde of reporters popping from every direction. Draco was happy that everybody knew that he was carrying Harry's baby, but he was constantly annoyed by the reporters and the mean people that sent them howlers telling that Draco was using love potions on Harry.

 

The congratulation letters were nice, though.

 

He was constantly in and off a healer’s clinic, since his reproductive system was underdeveloped and he needed to pay attention closely to his pregnancy. They said it was like a miracle it happened, because although it was completely formed, it wasn't mature enough to hold the pregnancy. Perhaps he had had fertilised eggs before that were expelled before they could latch on his uterus, but they'd never know. The current theory was that his magic was holding this one in place, so he was drinking a lot of magic replenishers and blood thickeners to lessen the risk of a miscarriage. He was also advised to take it easy on the field, no rushing to the fallen players, and sitting all the time when he wasn't performing any type of healing.

 

When he was 16 weeks pregnant, he was already showing a lot. Little Worm Jim - as he was calling their baby because of this video-game Edward Lupin loved to play - was getting bigger and stronger, now definitely looking like a human being, but Draco just couldn't stop calling them “Jim”. He didn't know whether the baby was a girl or a boy, and asked the healers not to tell them, because he wanted it to be a surprise. Maybe he'd like to know if their baby was... Like him. But it was something that made him nervous, so he decided to wait a little to be sure if he really wanted to know that.

 

At that day he was walking around his kitchen, looking for something light to eat. He had eaten two huge sandwiches that morning, and he knew he was getting bigger by the minute, but he was still feeling hungry. He wanted something just to munch on, but couldn't find anything that he fancied eating.

 

He walked to the backyard, his belly very obvious inside his pyjamas top. He looked around for Harry, sitting on the bench as he spoke.

 

“We need to go grocery shopping, Harry. I really want some celery to munch on. We have nothing here!”

 

Harry was enjoying the quiet of the garden, a midday cup of tea and a day off the quidditch field when Draco came bounding up to him, demanding a trip to the supermarket.

 

He reached out to Draco’s sweet round belly, ripe and warm under the pyjama top his husband had taken to wearing around the house. Harry had offered to take him to buy some new, stretchy pregnancy clothes, but they hadn’t got round to it yet.

 

Narcissa had already brought masses of beautiful, expensive baby things that Harry hasn’t even considered. Earthworm Jim already had a better wardrobe than him.

 

“Is Jim starving again, Draco?” smiled Harry, leaning in to kiss his husband’s middle. “Let me just finish my cuppa and we’ll go get you some celery... But let’s go to the Muggle one down the road, I can’t stand the hassle when we go to Diagon alley. Being the so-called saviour isn’t so great when they report what brand of toilet roll you’re buying... That sound okay with you love?”

 

Draco smiled with Harry's tenderness, running his fingers through his husband's hair.

 

“Jim is always starving. I don't mind going to the muggle one, I just don't know how their money works! Every time the cashiers keep laughing at me because I have no idea if I should give them the coins or the paper,” he laughed at Harry's commentary, sitting by his side. “Also, they love to peak on what brand of pants you wear, and post them on the cover of Witches Weekly as the 'most comfortable pants that your boyfriend will _love_ , recommended by the one Harry Potter'.” Draco teased, laughing.

 

He waited for Harry to finish his cup of tea, thinking what clothes he should wear. He decided to leave Harry for a moment as he decided, trying to find something that fitted him. He decided on a baby green pregnancy tunic his mother had given him and he had never used before, and some black leggings, being the only type of trousers that fit him at the moment. He braided his hair because it was often windy outside at this time of the year, and searched for his gloves, coat and comfy boots. He really ought to buy more clothes, his option were becoming very limited lately, but he was constantly tired. Maybe he'd ask for Harry to buy it for him. Yes. He'd give Harry a paper with everything and ask him to give it to the seller, because as much as he loved his husband, his sense of fashion was dreadful.

 

“Harry, are you done?” he asked from the kitchen door, looking at himself in the hall mirror.

 

“Looking beautiful there, Draco” Harry said as came to stand beside his husband.

 

Draco certainly looked warm and comfortable in his green tunic. He’d put more effort into his presentation than Harry anyway, who’d shrugged on his leather jacket and the jeans with holes in them.

 

“Before you even start on the jeans, Draco, there’re vintage. I think. And the leather jacket belonged to Sirius so it’s practically a family heirloom. I’m keeping it safe for the worm to wear when they’re bigger.”

 

Harry felt pleased with his reasoning and they started the short walk over to Tesco’s. Harry hooked his arm round Draco’s waist and pulled him close.

 

“In September we’ll be walking like this, but with our baby. I honestly still can’t believe it Draco, can’t believe it’s really happening... And you’re doing so well. I don’t know any other wizard who’d bare up as well as you... I’d be a disaster, I’m sure...”

 

They arrived at the supermarket, the bright fluorescent lights shocking after the dull of the afternoon. Harry steered them straight towards the celery. He didn’t want to be on the end of Draco’s ire, were he denied his treat for much longer.

 

 “I'll burn it before my little worm wears it. My baby will have at least my sense of fashion, Potter. And don't try to fool me. You have to understand that vintage is not another word for 'old',” Draco smiled at him, and let himself be hugged.

 

“You are going to be an amazing father, but you're far too careless to bear a child. Thankfully I am the one doing it,” Draco smiled, feeling happy with the praise.

 

While they walked to get what he wanted, Draco remembered they were out of honey - his favourite treat of all.

 

“Harry, you get the celery. I'll go there to get the honey and I'll be right back,” he said, and walked towards the honey, that was in another aisle.

 

He looked for his favourite brand and found it on the top shelf. Sighing, he tiptoed, trying to get it but his fingers couldn't reach it. He couldn't use his wand at Tesco, and he couldn't just climb the shelves with the risk of hurting Jim, so he looked around to see if he could find someone to help him.

 

“Honey, do you need something?” A woman, definitely taller than Draco asked, a nice and gentle look in her eyes.

 

“Ah, yes, I can't reach this brand of honey,” Draco pointed, and she easily got it for him.

 

“Here it is, miss. Oh, you're expecting. How far long are you?”

 

Draco kept looking at her, his cheeks burning, his heart pounding. He felt his eyes burn with tears as the name floated on his head.

 

_Miss miss miss miss_

 

“I'm... Sixteen weeks...”

 

“Oh, don't be nervous, darling! I've had two, it seems weird when you're expecting for the first time, but I'm sure you're going to be a great mother. You look like you're taking great care of your baby.”

 

She pointed to the expensive brand of honey Draco was holding, and he smiled, trying to hold his tears.

 

“Thank you. Sometimes I feel like I'm doing everything wrong.”

 

“You'll feel like this a lot of times. But don't worry, you'll do just fine. Every woman has that thing inside that grows when they get a baby on their arms. Have a nice day, darling.”

 

“Thank you...”

 

Draco still looked at her before turning and getting closer to Harry again. He cleaned his cheeks, and hugged Harry. He wasn't sure if he could explain what just happened to him.

 

Harry could tell that Draco was feeling sensitive; his husband’s face was red and his eyes were shiny. He’d met him at the tills, where Harry was in charge of the muggle money.

 

“Draco... What’s wrong love? You were upbeat and feeling okay, just a second ago... It’s not our baby, is it? No, you’d be hysterical... And it’s a muggle place so it’s nobody’s used any slurs against you...”

 

Harry found himself marching back towards their home, his good mood having evaporated. He wanted Draco to be honest, to tell him what had happened.

 

But he knew he couldn’t push, couldn’t prod. Even after all these months, Draco was still likely to close up, shut down.

 

Maybe Draco would talk to him when they arrived home.

 

“Something... Something weird happened...” Draco managed to say after following Harry around. He had paid for everything, and then walked them both to their house. Draco didn't know what to say. He really, really wanted to express what he was feeling, but he was so confused about _what_.

 

They arrived home, and Draco bought time by putting their small shopping bag on the counter and sorting things to their places. He then remembered to take off his coat and gloves, putting them behind the door and looking at himself in the mirror.

 

He looked, and looked, and looked for long minutes before he spoke again.

 

“Harry... Do I look like a girl? Please... Please, be very honest with me.”

 

Of all the things in the world Harry was expecting Draco to say, asking if he looked like a girl was the most unexpected. _To be honest_ , Harry thought, _maybe he was the wrong person to ask._

 

The thing was, after Draco and he had met through their mutual friends, years after the war, and Harry had been absolutely awed, entirely besotted from their very first meeting.

 

He’d loved Draco’s humour, his mannerisms. He’d loved how they laughed together and how he could be completely himself. They’d been able to talk about everything, and he’d fallen hard before he even knew it had happened.

 

And that was how it had been - to a lesser extent anyway - with all of his lovers. He’d just seen them as the most wonderful people, people he wanted in his life.

 

Harry thought carefully about his answer, answering in a quiet clear voice.

 

“If I’m being truly honest, and I remind you they were your words... Sometimes, I’ll be honest... Draco your gender presentation doesn’t really line up with your gender identity. You’re obviously pregnant, for one. Some muggle trans men _do_ have babies, but it is so, so rare, and people don’t expect it.... And you have waist-long hair... And you’re petite, you have very fine features. You wear feminine style clothes sometimes, like that green top. But that’s you, and I’ve always loved you just as you are. From our very first meeting when we met again, you’ve been my everything. And... I’m not sure what else to say. You’ve never been any different. You shouldn’t feel bad for being yourself”

 

“But that's the thing, Harry... I'm... I'm not sure _what gender_ I identify with.”

 

His voice was small, too soft. He wasn't crying anymore, just thoughtful. His heart was somehow calming itself, and he kept thinking about those woman's words.

 

_'You'll be a great mother.'_

 

“I'm not feeling bad... No, I'm confused... When I went to get my honey, this woman... She helped me because I couldn't reach it, and she called me a 'Miss'. What really upset me though was... She called me a _Miss_. I'm not a Miss, Harry, I'm married. I'm supposed to be a _Mistress_ , right?”

 

Draco looked at Harry, biting his lower lip, blinking in confusion.

 

“She told me I'd be a great mother... And I liked it. I liked to be called a mother. I don't want to be a father, Harry. I want to be a mother. But I'm a boy, right? That's... That's what my father told me. I'm a boy, right? I... I don't know what I am. I'm scared, because... Because sometimes... Right now, I mean... I want to be a girl, sometimes. I have all the parts, right? I'm so lost, Harry... I don't feel much like a boy right now. I feel sometimes. But not now. What... What is happening?”

 

Harry could see how much this was costing Draco to say, how deep his husband had to wrench the words from inside his heart.

 

Harry felt terribly anxious, worried about what this meant for the relationship that had come to define his whole life.

 

He supposed that if Draco came to see themselves differently, perhaps he’d be surplus to requirements?... Perhaps if Draco decided they wanted to be female, even some of the time then perhaps he’d be relegated to the past... A mistake made before they knew their true selves. It was terrifying, really.

 

But Harry had never, ever been afraid of open, honest communication.

 

He knew this was something that they had to talk through, to discuss and support each other with, because Harry knew the gender identity of another person was non-negotiable.

 

If Draco was non-binary then that was just how it was, and he would love them forever, and hopefully be part of that journey at their side...

 

“I can’t see inside your heart, Draco. I love you, you must know that.... And not because you’re a boy. I’ve never been gay, I don’t think... Not in the traditional sense of the word. I’d have loved you, anyway, if you’d been a girl when we met... I suppose what I’m trying to say - incredibly inelegantly, as always - is that whatever, however you define yourself, I love you. All I ask is that you let me stay by your side, and let me support and care for you. Me and the worm, we’ll both be here, looking after you, loving you. You just need to tell me how you see our future.”

 

Draco looked at Harry with furrowed eyebrows, then walked to their sofa and sat down, thinking for a moment. Hand rested over the bump, Draco thought for a couple of minutes before answering.

 

“I want us to be as we are right now, Harry. Me, you, and Jim. But... I just feel different _right now_. I've always had these thoughts in the back of my mind... Being called 'she' instead of 'he', being touched as if I was a woman, not just a weird boy with too many bits. Do you understand me?”

 

Draco looked at Harry, eyes glistening with feelings.

 

“But I don't want to be a girl all the time. Sometimes I love being a boy and wearing your ugly jackets and boots. Do you think... You could switch? Maybe?  I don't want to ask a lot of you Harry... But... Can you treat me like a girl right now? Like I'm going to be a mummy and care for our baby?  I'll... I guess I'll tell you when I don't feel like a girl anymore. Can you do it?”

 

Harry rested his hands over Draco’s, his heart thrumming with love for the person that was in front of him, and the little baby growing happily inside of her... _and yes, that was how he’d bed to refer to Draco, until she said otherwise..._

 

If Draco wanted to be the mummy to their baby, look after and care for them, then Harry thought that was just wonderful. He’d never, ever experienced the maternal love that Draco wanted to give, not when he was very young anyway.

 

And Harry couldn’t help but be encouraged by Draco wanting to explore her gender identity. Harry loved the bright tendrils of confidence that Draco was starting to show, how she was really trying to live her best life...

 

Harry laughed, cupping Draco’s face in his hand, and learning in to kiss her face.

 

“Of course, Draco... Anything. I’ll treat you like the beautiful girl you deserve to be, the mummy that our baby will adore. And I’m not promising that I won’t make mistakes, or ask questions, but I’ll try my best... I’m honestly not the blockhead you think I am! We’ll put a blanket in front of the fire so you don’t get cold and then I’ll touch you like a real woman deserves...”

 

Draco felt her heart blow with want and happiness... His? Her?  It was still confusing to her own mind, because she felt like it was wrong to feel like a girl. It was wrong, and weird, but it was also so, _so_ freeing. It felt right, at the time, just like it was right to feel like a boy from times to times.

 

“I know you're not. Harry, I know I don't say it a lot but I love you so, so much. Sometimes I look at you and I wonder how someone so amazing, so perfect, so understanding, is with me. I don't think I feel like doing... Anything more than cuddling today. I'm... Honestly, I'm still confused, but I'm happy that you're on this with me... And you'll still love me like a girl. Me and Earthworm Jim will be here with you and I'm... Really happy that you're going to be here with me.”

 

Draco cuddled with Harry, sitting on his lap and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“I can't wait to meet our baby, Harry... I'll try so hard to be a good mummy... “

 

Harry held Draco then, snaked his arms around her skinny shoulders and pulled her close.

 

He could feel her bump, soft and round underneath her clothes, pushing against his own tummy and it sent a thrill though his whole body.

 

This beautiful, wonderful person, his _wife_ he supposed, was really having their baby. Every day her body was changing, growing... A safe warm haven for their little worm to grow until they were ready to meet them. It felt more like magic than anything he’d ever learnt at school, and the purest love he’d ever felt.

 

Harry lavished kisses all over her silky hair - which he thought was even more thick and glossy with the pregnancy - and found her lips. He wanted Draco to know she was utterly loved and wanted.

 

“You’ll be the most wonderful, perfect mummy,” Harry whispered into her skin. “You’ll have so much love to give... “

 

“And it’s true...” Harry decided to tease, “I wouldn’t want to be Jim if they aren’t perfectly pure blooded in all of their manners five minutes after their born, but they’ve got to take after me a little bit...”

 

Draco looked up at Harry and just smiled at that. Little did Harry know, Draco would absolutely love a baby who looked just like him. She let it pass, though. They had all the time in the world now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all you guys that have been here! I'd like to remember, again, that this story came from a roleplay. I'm trying my best to correct any plot holes and mistakes, but something might slip. Thank you for your patience, all!

The next day dawned bright and early, and Harry, used to being on the quidditch pitch for training at all hours, was up with it.

 

He admired Draco’s sleeping form for just a moment, thinking how elegant and petit her figure was, even pregnant (and also how terribly greedy her blanket thievery was each and every night).

 

Humming alongside the radio, Harry prepared Draco’s favourite breakfast; the toast and honey she couldn’t seem to get enough of. A cup of his favourite Earl Grey completed the tray and he went upstairs to rouse sleeping beauty.

 

“Made you breakfast, darling,” Harry announced, opening the door with a flourish.

 

“I thought we’d go out shopping once you’ve eaten your fill. You haven’t had any new clothes since Venice and I’m in the mood to treat my beautiful wife.”

 

Draco opened her eyes and a smile at the same time. She didn't know how happy it would make her to be called 'wife', how it would warm her up.

 

She sat and cleaned her eyes with her hands, hair messed up over her shoulders. Unconsciously, Draco touched her bump, greeting little Jim good morning.

 

“Feeling romantic today, Potter?” She asked, smiling and giving room so Harry could give her her breakfast. Her mouth watered with the scent of toast and honey. “And yes, please. I can't go to work using your clothes all the time. People will think I'm sloppy. What will you have for breakfast?”

 

Draco asked him, already stuffing her mouth with toast.

 

“Nothing at the moment, Draco,” Harry smiled, aiming to swipe a bite of his wife’s toast. “I’m so full of love that there’s no room for toast... I’m hurt; you don’t seem to be having any problems. But then I suppose you do have to keep Jim the worm fed.”

 

Harry picked up his tea, and drowned the rest of the mug. Laying down carefully on the bed, Harry snuggled up next to his wife. He didn’t want to disturb the breakfast tray, but a warm, sleep-ruffled Draco was far too lovely to resist. He nuzzled up to her side, kissing and snuggling her belly and enjoying her sweet morning scent.

 

Sitting as she was, Harry thought Draco’s bump seemed more pronounced this morning, and he couldn’t help tickling his baby. His wife felt like satin, round and comfortable.

 

Harry roused himself, knowing that if he didn’t get up, he never would. Harry could stay in bed all day given half the chance, but he’d sworn to Draco that he was taking her out for the day.

 

“Where shall we visit today darling?” Harry asked, feeling quite enthusiastic about clothes shopping for quite possibly the first time in his life. “The wizarding or muggle shops?”

 

“You should eat. I won't have a scrawny husband, I tell you. I need those muscles to feel comfy,” Draco licked her fingers, then grabbing the next one and eating with gusto, just stopping after all the contents of the tray were consumed.

 

Feeling full and happy, she turned to Harry, fingers still a little bit sticky.

 

“To the muggles,” and then, Draco got serious. “Harry, I know we are happy and everything is doing great with Jim, but... This is still a risky pregnancy. We can't put our little worm into the wild that is Diagon Alley. I imagine all the flashes and cameras and people bumping into us... I can't deal with that. Let's just go to the muggles until Jim is born. What do you think?”

 

“That sounds wonderful, Draco. We’ll go to London, get some lunch while we’re there. I’ll eat later; I’m not hungry at the moment.”

 

Harry was happy with Draco’s decision. Diagon Alley was chaos at the best of times, and while his wife was pregnant, there was no way he wanted to risk anything happening to either her or the baby.

 

He was enjoying living in this bubble with his wife; right now he didn’t want to share her with anyone.

 

Harry stripped, and wandered into their bathroom. He dived quickly under the heat of the shower, and found clothes that he thought looked acceptable enough for Draco not to faint at the sight of.

 

Draco was still early enough in her pregnancy that they could apparate, so they swirled and disappeared to an apparition point in Covent Garden, one of the most luxurious shopping areas of central London.

 

All the fashionable shops were available here, and they were definitely expensive enough that Draco would be satisfied that they were good enough for their little worm.

 

Draco tried really hard not to wander alone in all the shops, but it was hard. She was used to go shopping with Pansy, and she really wanted to know how her friends would deal with her new discoveries about her being a girl... Or a boy... Or a girl-boy?  Was there such a thing?

 

At the moment, anyways, she felt like a girl. And she really wanted to tell Pansy, although she didn't know what her friend would say.

 

Draco found many acceptable - and terribly expensive clothes. Dresses, loads of dresses, flowery and coloured, many she wanted because they had a nice flow and would be beautiful over her baby bump.

 

It was amazing how none of the employees called her a boy. It was like the air around Draco was purely feminine, or maybe the pregnancy had that effect.

 

She also got leggings and tunics, a lot of them white and light green for field work. She also made them walk around to a medical shop so she could buy a medical coat that fit her.

 

After a whole day shopping, Harry carrying bags and more bags behind her the whole day, many times they had to stop so she could go to a restroom because her bladder seemed to be half the size, Draco felt like she had all the things she wanted. Except...

 

“Harry... I really, really want a burger. I have _never_ eaten a burger... Please... Please... “

 

“Really?” Harry laughed, “You’ve honestly never had one?”

 

It didn’t surprise him really. Harry loved Narcissa, and how much she had always cared for Draco. But she was a terribly standoffish lady sometimes, and everything she ate was the size of a knut.

 

Draco had eaten very little muggle food before they’d got together. Everything she ate at home had been the creation of an army of elves, which amused Harry no end, as it meant Draco had no clue how to cook even an egg.

 

“Well, my darling,” Harry smirked “if our baby is telling you that a burger is the thing to eat, I suggest we go full-muggle and go to Burger King. They have the most exquisite, gigantic thing called a Whopper, and I know what a size-queen you are. You should feel right at home with it.”

 

“No, I've never. I don't have this kind of habits, you know?” Draco put up her pointy nose, flicking her hair and looking at Harry when he was talking about this King.

 

“Isn't a burger something cheap? Why are we going to a King to eat it? Harry, I'm not dressed to meet a king! I'm sure I can eat this whole whopper thing, but not while dressed on your tee shirts! It looks like a dress on me! Find me a restroom so I can at least change!”

 

Draco had her eyes open wide, panic starting to show on her features.

 

Harry couldn’t help it. He really, _really_ tried not to laugh, but it wasn’t happening. He managed to suppress the worst of his giggles, and leaned in to kiss his wife’s pink, panicked cheeks.

 

“Merlin! Did you spend _all_ of your Muggle Studies lessons perfecting the daydreaming charm? You do realise that the Muggles have a Queen? A lady? And she doesn’t tend to spend a whole lot of her time serving up the burgers. She’s a bit like a Minister for Magic but most people actually _like_ her... Anyway, burgers. Since you’re such a novice on the subject, I’ll order for you.”

 

Harry steered his wife into the nearest Burger King. It smelt fantastic, and Harry realised how long it actually had been since the two of them had gone out for a date.

 

He presented Draco with a feast: whopper, fries, onion rings and a large coke. Plenty to satisfy the most desperate of cravings, he decided.

 

“Muggle studies were something my mind was really, _really_ not focusing on when we were at school. I do realise we have a Queen, but Queens marry Kings right?”

 

When Draco arrived, she understood what he meant. She left to Harry to do everything, and was surprised by the amount of stuff there was on their tray when they sat down on a table to eat.

 

“I don't think me and Jim can eat it all,” Draco confessed, but bit into her burger all the same. She moaned with all the flavours in his mouth, so unexpected, and started stuffing her face. She just couldn't stop. Everything was so delicious she wanted if forever.

 

Harry was gratified by Draco’s response to the meal. He loved to see his wife enjoying herself, eating her fill and feeding their baby. _It was actually rather sexy,_ Harry thought, surprised at himself.

 

“Queens marry princes, Draco. This country doesn’t actually even have a king.... You certainly look like you’re enjoying that-” said Harry, breaking off to bite his own burger.

 

Draco was right, the burger was gorgeous, and he hadn’t realised how hungry he actually was. A day trailing after Draco had exhausted him like a game of quidditch never could.

 

He snuggled closer to Draco in their booth, and wrapped his arms around her middle (making sure to wipe his fingers first- he didn’t want to upset her when she was so relaxed) and gave the bump a little rub with the end of his fingers.

 

“Our baby Jim... I can’t wait to talk them Draco... See them and hold them. You’re lucky, I think, getting to spend nine months with them like this... What do the healers say? How long do you think it will be until you start to feel them wiggle?”

 

Draco raised her head, licking her lips and swallowing the food in her mouth. Harry’s words passed through his… her… head. Confusion arrived again, and Draco licked her lips.

 

“Harry, we didn't buy boy clothes,” she didn't answer his question, this problem way more important at the moment. She looked at Harry, stuffing her mouth with chips. “I need boy clothes too. After we get out here, please let's find some.”

 

After this was out of her head, she could actually think about his question.

 

“Oh... I don't know, really. Jim's an avocado right now, so I suppose they are too tiny for me to feel them. But I guess in a couple of months?  I'm not a specialist in maternity. I've studied it but I admit that I forgot a couple details about it. Are you anxious to feel them?”

 

“I think so, yeah,” Harry said, a look of concentration on his face.

 

“It’s a bit more difficult for the dad, I think... It’s amazing, beautiful really, to see how much your body is already changing. But you’re actually with our baby now; joined to them... Maybe I am feeling a bit anxious. I don’t know anything about babies, and I want to bond with this one-” Harry paused, stroking Draco’s tummy “- just as soon as I can”

 

Harry finished of the last of his cola, and collected the packaging together onto their tray. Harry pushes it into the bin, and turned back to face Draco.

 

“Of course we can get you some boy clothes, sweetheart. Anything you want to make you feel good... Draco. Remember, we’re meeting some of your friends this weekend. Why don’t you buy yourself some new jeans or maybe you’d like to wear one of the dresses? Whatever you want, Draco. You’d look wonderful whatever you chose.”

 

“I'll know when I get there, I guess. For now, let's just buy the last things... I feel tired and my feet hurt. I think I'm getting too fat,” Draco sighed, caressing her baby bump with affection.  “You'll have plenty opportunity to bond with our baby. I bet Jim will love you as much as I do, Harry. And I can't wait to see you hugging them and putting them to sleep... “

 

Draco got up, stretching a little, her back hurting. Her breasts were still sensible, and bigger now, enough that she had to buy maternity bras too. She grabbed Harry by the hand and took him to her favourite shops. This time was faster, since she was used to buy boys clothes, and soon they were getting back home.

 

Draco sat down on the sofa, kicking her shoes off and trying to massage her feet but she couldn't reach them because of her belly.

 

“ _Jamieeeeeeee_... Massage my feeeeet...”

 

Harry shifted Draco’s feet onto his knees and took them both in his hands. They were incredibly slim and white, with long toes and pedicured toenails: basically the entirely opposite of his own, which a lifetime of quidditch had utterly ruined.

 

He smiled, and ran his fingers up and down the soles of Draco’s feet. This really was a treat (Draco was usually quite ticklish and precious about her feet) so Harry wasn’t about to refuse.

 

“God, Draco; you’re such a pampered princess, and I absolutely love you...” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s cheek, enjoying her warm, sweet pregnant scent. “Just beautiful, really”.

 

He stroked her heels, massaged her toes and squeezing all around, enjoying making his loved one feel good.

 

“Lovely... Can I do anything else to make you feel good, darling?”

 

“I'm pampered because you spoiled me,” Draco smiled, closing her eyes and sighing, controlling the need to moan. It was only a feet massage. “Hmm... What can you do for me, Jamie? I guess you can massage my legs all up, maybe my thighs... Also...”

 

She got hold of the tee shirt she was wearing, pulling it up to her breasts and getting rid of the bra she was wearing, with the technique of a person who did it her whole life, opening the back, pulling the straps off by her arms without taking off the shirt and throwing it away on the floor.

 

Her breasts were bigger, and now she couldn't hide them on her palms like she could before. The nipples were a darker pink in colour, slightly puffier than before.

 

“My tits are sore too... Maybe you could massage them with your hands and mouth?”

 

Harry picked up Draco’s right food and kissed all over the sole and up to the toes.

 

Popping them into his mouth, Harry sucked and kissed them all over, tickling his tongue between them and enjoying how smooth and perfect they were. Harry loved every inch of Draco, from the very top of her blond head to the these smooth, round wet toes.

 

He pulled them out of his mouth, and kissed a trail up her perfect white calf.

 

“Your tits are sore?... I’ll have to massage them, kiss them all better. Can’t have my spoilt baby aching and sore.” Harry kissed Draco, loving how warm she was under his mouth.

 

It felt so natural to be close and intimate with Draco while she was pregnant; their bodies feeling like they were knitted together with the unique magic that grew each day with their baby.

 

Harry moved slowly upwards, kissing and massaging Draco’s legs and thighs. He wanted to take his time, to really show Draco how much he wanted this. It felt like such a gift, such a privilege to be this close to his lover; his wife.  

 

Pushing her back against the settee, Harry pushed his hands up Draco’s tee shirt. Her breasts were getting bigger, curvier at the sides and heavier in his hands. They were still soft thought, and the nipples, when Harry slipped them into his mouth tasted delicious, like honey and Draco’s soft sweet scent.

 

Draco laughed a little with Harry kissing her foot because they tickled. Her cheeks were pink and her chest was going up and down with want.

 

“Yes... You need to take care of me and spoil me,” she whispered, feeling the space between her legs get wetter and warmer.

 

She moaned when his lips found her breasts. They were definitely sore and sensible, but the feeling of his mouth around the nipple was just too amazing. She raised her chest against his mouth, legs spreading so he could kneel between them.

 

“Take... Take care with Jim... They're between us...” she warned, but her eyes were closed, lost in the feeling.

 

“Don’t worry Draco, I’ll be gentle. I’ll look after our baby...” Harry whispered into his wife’s skin as he kissed her breasts. “And I’ll take good care of you, make you feel like the princess you were born to be.”

 

Harry pulled off Draco’s top, and pulled her close, lavishing her front with little bites, licks and caresses. Harry couldn’t believe how incredibly sexy he found Draco’s curves, how warm and pliable her skin was under his mouth.

 

He held the swell of Draco’s belly in his hand as he kissed her all over. Her body was changing every day, and it was just the most erotic experience of his life.

 

Pulling off his own shirt, Harry pulled Draco right to him and kissed her delicately, lovingly on her lips. He felt such a frisson of desire, of pure lust in that moment, and he couldn’t help but moan into Draco’s mouth.

 

His trousers were tented with the heft of his cock, thick and heavy with want for the beautiful woman in front of him.

 

Draco was trembling with desire. It was weird. She always liked sex with Harry, but nowadays it seemed like she needed more and more every day. Like once wasn't enough. Her hair fell behind her back, touching Harry's legs slightly, and she moved over Harry, grinding onto his erection, trying to feel it.

 

“Harry... I want you inside me... Please let me ride you... Take off your jeans... Let me ride you while you touch me all over... I want to feel complete... Please... “

 

Harry struggled getting his trousers off; he wasn’t willing to take both his hands off Draco, didn’t want to break the connection he felt at that moment.

 

He was certainly excited; his cock jerked as he slid off Draco’s shorts and knickers, exposing her beautiful cunt to him; making him ache and burn with want.

 

Pulling her close, Harry snaked his arms around Draco, kissing her soundly.

 

“I want you Draco, want this... Look at you, wet and slick and so ready for me,” Harry stroked his wife’s sweet entrance, and fingered her small cock.

 

“Get on top of me, love. I want to fill every part of you; fill you full of my cock and my baby... Ride me while I suck your breasts”

 

“Fuck, Harry... You really want to ruin me, don't you?” Draco whispered, voice low and weak. Her eyes rolled back when she felt Harry's hands on her most intimate parts, stroking her cunt and her cock. She spread her legs even more, one hand going to one breast and squeezing.

 

“Harry... Oh, Harry... I want you so, so much...”

 

She didn't wait much. Draco took Harry's hand off his cunt and lined herself with his cock, going down all the way and moaning loud with the huge stretch that it was.

 

“Harry, you're so big... I'm so full of you...” She whispered, starting to ride him, holding Harry by his shoulders and going up and down.

 

Harry loved filling Draco, filling her full of his thick girth, and he just adored it when she took the lead just like she was doing.

 

“So fucking hot, Draco... You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Harry lavished kisses all his wife, all over her face and her mouth, moving his mouth down to her pert little breasts. Her nipples felt heavenly on his lips, hard, erect and wonderful. Pulling away he murmured into her skin.

 

“And your breasts are perfect... So warm, and already full of milk to feed our baby. You’re mine, Draco, you and the baby... All that I need in the world.”

 

Draco felt fabulous on his cock, she really did. Tight and scalding hot, and moving so frantically, Harry knew it wouldn’t be too long till he was filling her, stretching her full of his come.

 

Draco felt her brain melt with Harry's words. It seemed like he was a master of making her come. She held his head, pulling it against her breasts and moving faster and faster over his cock, her whole body trembling. She imagined her breasts leaking milk onto his face, and that mental image made her come, hard.

 

She felt her walls hugging his cock in a fierce grip, muscles spasmming around its thick girth, hands grabbing his hair.

 

“Harry! Harry, fuck! I'm coming on your cock... I'm coming... I'm coming!”

 

Harry felt his wife shudder and quiver through her orgasm, and all through he kissed and caressed her breasts and front; sucking, nibbling and touching her everywhere.

 

“I’m coming too... Fuck, Draco. You’re so good, so beautiful...” Harry could feel the familiar swirl and twist in his stomach, could feel his orgasm shivering thought every cell of his body.

 

And then he was coming, hot streams of spunk filling his wife and spilling over the pair of them. He held their bodies together, their bodies slick with sweat and Harry’s heart hammering a beat in his chest.

 

“I love you Draco... Love you so much. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever known.”

 

Draco felt complete. She truly did feel complete, as she felt every time she was like this with Harry, full of him, in his arms, with his words echoing in her head.

 

Draco kissed his lips and caressed his hair damp with sweat.

 

“When they get bigger,” she said, touching her own breasts “and even fuller of milk, I want you to drink from them. I want you to squeeze them until they leak in your hands. Fuck, I wish you could do it now...”

 

“When they get bigger Draco, they’ll be so full that they’ll leak all over both of us... I’ll wake up sticky and damp every morning because you’ll have leaked over both of us... But don’t worry, I’ll suck and drink from them ‘till you’re comfortable and I’ll give you lots of lovely orgasms too... Be patient love. Your body is changing and you look perfect”

 

Harry stretched out underneath Draco, spreading his body wider into the sofa. The gorgeous sex, the warmth of the fire and the day’s shopping was combining to make him close to dozing. He pulled Draco down, kissing her bump and tickling it with his blunt fingers.

 

“Can our baby tell we’ve just had sex…?” Harry wondered, yawning loudly. “Obviously, they don’t know what sex is, but you don’t think it hurts them do you?”

 

Draco felt her cheeks burn with desire and a little of embarrassment from what Harry said, but she loved it so much. She went down with him, feeling her body pliant and lazy. Harry's arms were warm and comfortable, and she felt like sleeping then and there. She stretched her hand, summoning her wand with a whispered spell, and cleaned both of them, because the smell of sex was getting just a little bit too much for her sensitive nostrils.

 

“They feel the same thing as if I was running or swimming. It doesn't hurt our baby in any way, but... Being honest, we should keep our sex pretty vanilla. We don't know how vulnerable they are and if my body is as strong as it seems. My healer says I have to take care and, by the sixth month, I should stop working altogether and keep my movements pretty limited. It will be hard but... If I have to do it to keep Jim alive and safe, I'll do it. I dreamed of them too much to

 

“I know you’ll do everything... You’ll are such a wonderful mummy. And I’ll do everything I can to support you later in the pregnancy.” Harry kissed Draco, and stroked her white blond hair. He really meant it when he say he wanted to make the remaining months of her pregnancy as easy as they could possibly be.


	14. Chapter 14

Unfortunately, the very next day Harry’s plan hit a bit of a snag.

 

“Brazil?!” Harry muttered, giving Wood, his captain, the best scowl he could manage.

 

“You do realise that my wife is in the middle of an incredibly sensitive pregnancy? Draco might act tough but you and I both know that she’s worried about the baby. And so am I! Bloody hell, Oliver. You might have given me a bit more notice. And, absolutely, she’s coming with the team. I’m not going otherwise.”

 

Oliver grinned. The daft git had known Harry since he’d been just a little kid of just eleven, and Harry knew he couldn’t hold a grudge for long against him. He was pretty annoyed that Wood hadn’t said anything before though.

 

“Come on, Harry! It’s not for long. Just a fortnight! And think of how it’ll bond the team for the new season. Brazil! We’ll win the cup on the back of the trip for sure!... And it’s not like witches don’t have babies there. They’ll have a hospital... It’ll cheer her up, a bit of travelling.”

 

Harry only grimaced. He wasn’t quite as sure as Oliver that Draco would take the news that they were leaving for Brazil for following week. He felt sure that Draco might have a few choice words of her own to share on the matter.

 

Secretly, though, Harry thought it all sounded like quite an adventure. He knew there was a wizarding school in Brazil.

 

He’d met Gonçalo Flores a few times and they were staying at his home in _Praça do Meio do Mundo_. Wood has told him the muggles who lived locally believed it was deserted, but it was actually a thriving wizarding community.

 

All he needed to do now was convince Draco that a trip to Brazil was a great idea. _While she was pregnant. And supposedly taking it easy._

 

“Wood has absolutely lost his marbles! What was he thinking when he accepted that? You are absolutely not going alone to Brazil! You know we have to take shots and buy insect repellent and the place is bloody hot! Harry, I get all red if the place is hot! What would they think of us? A bunch of red brit morons!”

 

Draco walked around their living room, one hand on her baby bump, the other on her hip.

 

“We have no preparation time. And where is this place, you said? Up North? I've heard it is even hotter! And we won't even get close to the beach! Fucking 'Middle of the World' place. The World is round! _Everywhere_ is the fucking middle of the world!”

 

Draco eventually got tired, and sat on the sofa, feeling hot and red by the sheer expectation of going to Brazil.

 

“At least they have cute monkeys, don't they? All around the place, I've heard. Jamie, I want to go, but I'm a little scared. Do you think it will be fine?”

 

Harry had literally no idea if it was going to be fine or not. Most of his travels had been with the team, and they sorted out every detail.

 

Harry sat down next to Draco and placed both hands on her bump. She was so incredibly beautiful, round and glowing, Harry though. Pregnancy was definitely suiting her.

 

“I’ve got to be honest, Draco. I actually have no idea if they’ve got monkeys or not. And we won’t get red, we’ll use a sun repelling charm... And insect repelling charms as well. You can still floo, so the travel won’t be too much of a challenge either... Draco. I think I’d really like to go. Wood says that the _Calangos Voadores_ game shouldn’t take much preparation... We’ll have time to explore, see some sights... A last adventure before the baby.”

 

Harry hoped he’d been convincing, because he’d told Wood they were going during a fire-call only half an hour before.

 

“How do we even understand them, Harry? I can barely understand the name of the rival team!” Draco sighed, biting her lower lip. She criss-crossed her legs on the settee, thinking for a moment. “Okay. I guess if I don't get on the field and you apparate me to places we'll be fine. I heard that they don't have a floo line, Harry. We'll probably have to use a portkey.”

 

She sighed, but then a small smile appeared.

 

“I guess I have to pack our lightest clothing. We're going to Brazil!”

 

“We’re going to Brazil!” Harry laughed, incredibly happy that Draco was up for an adventure. He was so happy that he could share this adventure with the woman that he loved and their baby too.

 

“We’ll use a portkey, then, darling. I’ll pack all your gorgeous new floaty things, and shrink them down so they’ll be easy to carry. I’ve even been practicing my translation charms, but I’m not all the way there yet...”

 

Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Draco and kissing her soundly.

 

“The best part is, I get to share this all with you. Okay, we both need to get some sleep. We’ll lose three hours when we get there, and I can’t have you be exhausted, love.”

 

They got the portkey together with all of Harry's team members a couple of days later. Draco had packed - for both of them, since Harry was absolutely clueless about fashion and what clothes to wear - and they had shrank Draco's incredibly heavy trunk and Harry's, so they could travel. They were going to stay in the same hotel that the team would, but Draco was hoping their room was far from theirs. Harry's teammates were too loud all the time.

 

The trip was fine, even with Draco waddling a bit to get around the portkey. The sensation of the travel had made her sick, and she had to sit down for a moment, eyes closed, trying to ease her stomach. The first thing she felt was the heat.

 

It was _too hot_! When she opened her eyes, there was absolutely nothing around. There was a highway in the middle of nowhere, and a big field of small, retorted and dangerous-like trees and bushes.

 

“There's nothing around here, Harry,” Draco whispered, standing up. Her cheeks were already turning pink because of the heat. The sky was bright blue, not a single cloud in sight. She turned around. Beside her, there was a small square. There was a little statue of Christ the Redeemer on a podium, and a blue board with a globe and some words on the side. Draco puller her wand, casting a semi-permanent translating spell over her and Harry. Her eyes shifted a little, a very unpleasant sensation, before settling. Now, she could read ‘Square of the Middle of the World’ beside the globe on the board.

 

It wasn't the middle of the world. It was the middle of _nowhere_!

 

“We should get going! Wood is the only one who knows how to enter the city,” one guy from the team said, and started walking. They followed them into the middle of nowhere.

 

Wood stopped in front of a different tree. It was as green as the other ones, but bigger and stronger, with some tiny little orange fruits in it, some fruits Draco couldn't identify. Wood spoke some words and touched his wand to the tree. Magically, from the trunk of the tree a passage opened, big enough so a big man like Harry could pass through it easily. Maybe Hagrid would have to walk sideways and lowering his head, though.

 

They passed through the passage, and after the last one had gone through, Wood touched it again and the opening closed. Draco turned to the city, and got impressed. She shouldn't be, after living in the UK's wizarding world for almost three decades, but it was impressive that they could hide this between nowhere.

 

It was as hot as when they arrived, but, different from where they lived, everything was just so... Spacious. The roads were incredibly large, all covered in cobblestones, with many trees on the pavement - yes, _on_ the pavement, inside little pavement circles. The houses were different. They all had a half-wall around it, with metal gates, mostly. They were also coloured differently from each other, a white, a blue, a bright pink and a yellow house side by side, as if their mismatching appearance was something to be proud of.

 

Many people were walking, minding their own business as if a whole Quidditch team hadn't got out from a tree in the middle of the city's square. And all of them, no exception, dressed as muggles.

 

“I guess it's too hot to wear robes here,” Draco whispered to herself again, following Wood again. They walked about five minutes to get to the hotel they were going to stay. It didn't look like a hotel, really. It was like a huge manor, coloured in baby blue, from gate to windows. From the front, Draco could count at least nine huge opened windows, and a huge door, also coloured baby blue. They entered and Wood walked to the reception, where a girl was sitting behind a wooden desk. She had many muggle appliances on her desk, and she seemed to understand him just fine. Draco got closer, listening.

 

“Yes, we have room for everybody. We have too Quidditch camp behind hotel, you have to sign if want to use it two hours before and see if it is free,” she spoke slowly, trying to find her words. Wood wasn't using a translation spell, thus forcing the receptionist to actively speak English, and she seemed a little rusty. The girl separated their keys and distributed them, asking for their names. When she got to 'Harry Potter', she breathed in a little, frowning her eyebrows. “Do I know you?” She asked, looking at Harry. Draco smiled. It seemed like Harry Potter wasn't quite as famous, even though he was at least known, on this part of the world.

 

Harry smiled widely at the receptionist.

 

He’d never got that reaction before, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely thrilled. The idea of a fortnight without the bloody _Prophet_ , and the rest of the wizarding world wanting to know how any times per day he went to the loo was an absolute blessing. He and Draco were going to have a wonderful time here, Harry could tell already.

 

The hotel was fantastic, and Harry could already imagine spreading out in the bath, Draco sat in his lap. _That sounded like a plan for later._ he decided. Yes, it was hot but Harry didn’t think it was unbearable. They’d spoken to the Healers before they’d left and they’d said it was okay for Draco to travel, just as long as she didn’t exert herself too much.

 

They had the whole rest of the day to themselves, as they didn’t have training until the next day. Harry had already decided what he wanted to do, and wondered if he could convince Draco to join him in the pool, which looked gorgeously cool in the mid-day heat.

 

When they arrived at their room, it was blessedly mild. There was a weird contraption on the wall, and after unshrinking their trunks, Draco kept looking at it.

 

“What is it, Harry?” she asked, taking of her shoes. Her feet were sweating, and thankfully she packed some light sandals.

 

The huge windows were open, and a light breeze made the sensation of heat lighter. Her dress was feeling incredibly hot around her shoulders and back and she could feel sweat puddling over her top lip.

 

“Are we going to see the city? If so, I really want to change clothes before.”

 

“If seeing the city is what you’d like to do, Draco, then I’ll tell Wood we’re going to sneak off. You look beautiful by the way. Not at all hot and bothered, I promise.”

 

While Draco changed, Harry thought he’d better pull on some lighter clothes himself. Some shorts, shades and his favourite SPEW tee shirt completed his touristy look and he pulled out the guide book he’d brought  from Florish and Blotts before he left.  Feeling hot, he cast a quick cooling spell.

 

Apparently, there’d been a wizarding community in northeastern Brazil for hundreds of years.

 

While the majority of the magical community lived here in the Square of the Middle of the World, (It was all-wizard, like Hogsmeade) many magical people lived in Recife, Salvador, on the Amazonian rainforest and a small city called Petropolis. It all looked gorgeous, Harry thought, lots of historical buildings and beaches. He resolved to wait for Draco and ask her where she wanted to go. He wanted her to be as utterly relaxed as possible.

 

“I'm just really good at faking that I'm okay, Harry,” Draco said, a tight smile in her lips.

 

She proceeded to the bathroom so she could shower and ease the hotness all around her. Her cheeks were red and her neck sweaty under her long hair.

 

She put her hair on a high pony-tail after her shower, put on a lighter dress, sandals and perfume, feeling much better already.

 

When she was ready, she came closer to Harry and asked:

 

“Do you have any plans? I want to see the market, see if they have something different that I can use for potions or just buy as a souvenir.”

 

The market place wasn’t like any Harry could remember seeing in the UK or anywhere on a Quidditch tour. It was busy, with objects covering the surface of every stall.

 

Harry was so surprised at just how different everything looked; the fruit, the bread and the different street food that looked entirely different to anything he’d ever tried before.

 

Harry looped his arm around his wife as they strolled over the sunny cobblestones. It felt wonderful to be away from the pressures of England and the expectations that they whole world often seemed to hold him to.

 

Laughing at the thought, Harry pulled Draco close. He’d fixed their sun protection charms before they left, but nothing in his life had prepared him for this level of heat; so both their noses were starting to get a little red. He kissed Draco tenderly, stroking the rounded bump under her floaty flowery. He was still pretty amazed that Draco had agreed to come on this trip but he was utterly delighted that she had.

 

There was nobody in the world that he’d rather be stood next to, in a bustling market place in Brazil.

 

There were many fruits all over: cashews, acerola berries, a type of small berry that the locals called 'sirigoela' or something close to this, and many others. Draco was trying to find those Açai berries that got famous in the UK, but she could only find a fruit that looked a bit like it at first, something called _jaboticaba_. They were round and dark, but their outer shell was harder than a normal fruit peel, and the insides were soft and sweet with a big seed inside, despite the small fruit.

 

She found another thing called 'peeton-ba', and although she was sure she would forget its name pretty soon, she made Harry buy her at least two bags of those. They had a really hard shell outside, in a brownish colour, and the seed was also enormous, the actual fruit meat just a layer outside the stone, but they were absolutely delicious to suck on until they had no flavour anymore, much like a candy.

 

Draco blamed Harry for the burn on her tongue after a whole afternoon sucking on dozens of those.

 

Before they left the hotel, the receptionist exchanged their wizarding british currency to their own equivallent, something called 'Tostão',  that their translation spell always translated to 'pennies' and Draco found it to be hilarious. They were spending all of the pennies on wooden made toys, like cars, and very classic fabric dolls, soft and made with coloured cotton, something only found in this region of Brazil. They were naturally coloured and very expensive, but Draco found it very worthy.

 

They found different food as well, and Draco made Harry taste something that looked like haggis, but it smelt way tastier. The locals called it 'buchada',  something closer to 'belly'd' or something like this, made with a goats stomach filled with their guts and herbs.

 

Soon Draco found they loved goats. There were goats walking around, free, as if they owned the place. There were many goat related foods, the men called themselves 'goats' and the kids were 'little goats'. The lack of monkeys was a little surprising, too.

 

“Guess Earthworm Jim would be lost in the middle of goats of they ever were born here,” Draco smiled as they enjoyed some ice cream to get rid of the heat. It was 5 and a half PM and it was already getting dark. This place was as weird as it was fascinating.

 

“Well, I jolly well hope that they aren’t born amongst the goats,” Harry commented, scraping his spoon around the edge of his bowl, in a vain attempt to finish off every scrap of ice cream.

 

“They’d be very little were they to arrive now... But I’m really glad we’re here, Draco. It really is a gorgeous part of the world and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend my time with than you. Now, it’s half five so I suggest we go and have a lay down before dinner. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted!”

 

Harry and Draco’s bedroom was luxurious, and the bed looked incredibly inviting.

 

Harry kicked off his shoes, and lay down. He felt his tiredness slowly exit his body, and turned to look at his wife.

 

“Would you like to come and lay here in my arms... I’m not asking you to do anything erotic... I know it’s dangerous for Jim, I just want us to be close. You can tell me what you’d like to do tomorrow before the Quidditch match.”

 

“I would like to be thoroughly fucked by you the whole night and morning, but this little worm is too fragile to allow it. But it's entirely my fault so I can't hold it against Jim,” Draco took off her sandals and laid down between Harry's arms, feeling so, so tired.

 

She breathed in his scent, and although he was too warm and the weather didn't help - thank Merlin for the white box that made their room cold. Harry smelt like home and love. She could just be there with him forever.

 

“Jamie... I love you. I'm sorry we can't have sex. I love that you understand...”

 

Harry smiled, and pressed a kiss into Draco’s forehead.

 

“Of course I understand, love... This is my baby too, and you are doing such a wonderful job of looking after our little Jim. Keeping them all safe and warm and snuggled inside.”

 

Harry pulled Draco close and kissed her hair, running his thick fingers down her sides. “And I like you like this, Draco. Like your body growing and changing every day, getting ready to give birth to our baby.”

 

Harry was tired after their long day of walking and all the unusual sights they had seen, and before he knew it, he’d fallen fast asleep.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up early in the morning (he’d cleverly set a Tempus alarm spell before they’d lay down together) Harry carefully wiggled out from underneath his sleeping wife. It was still hotter than any place he’d ever visited. He slipped his clothes off and padded into the bathroom. A cold shower, and perhaps a quiet wank might be in order. He was on holiday, after all.

 

Draco stirred in her bed, missing Harry's body beside her. She opened her eyes, and raised her body by her hands, looking around for Harry.

 

She touched her bump, smiling sleepily. She couldn't wait to meet her so awaited baby. Hers and Harry's. Her smile got wider as she felt happiness take over her.

 

She got out of the bed, looking for her husband in the small room.

 

“Harry?” she opened the bathroom door, looking for him.

 

Harry laughed when he saw his wife’s beautiful head looking at him though the steam of their bathroom.

 

Of course, Harry decided, Draco _would_ catch me with his cock in hand, sedately stroking the end of his hard, silken length. His cheeks, in the heat of the shower were probably as red as his cock that stood bobbing in front of him.

 

“Hello darling,” he moaned, his legs stood apart and his broad, muscular chest all soaked from the cool water of the shower. He knew he was giving Draco the show of her life, but he didn’t care. He was thrilled to be an exhibitionist.

 

“I’m, ah... Enjoying my holiday immensely here... Thinking all about you and all your divine little body... Come in the shower with me Draco... We don’t have to do anything. I just want to soap you up and get you beautifully clean for our day...”

 

Draco felt her cheeks turn bright red, and she was immediately awake when she saw that man, naked and _hard_ looking at her.

 

At first, she felt bad. Harry wouldn't need to wank if she was good to have sex like she usually was... But then, there was Jim, and she couldn't just ignore the life of her baby because she was feeling hot.

 

She got into the bathroom, her body already hot with need. She took off her beautiful silk nightdress, and then her underwear. Her breasts were heavy with milk for her baby, her body chubbier and curvier, but she felt so hot at the moment, she didn't care.

 

She walked into the shower, the water wetting her hair as she kneeled in front of Harry.  Mutely, she just opened her mouth and showed her throat, silently begging for Harry to stick his cock on her mouth.

 

Harry was surprised when Draco got down on her knees.

 

He’d imagined (well, hoped) bringing himself off against her bare backside, shooting stripes of hot come all across her rounded arse, but this was a treat he’d never considered, and he was exceeding excited about the idea.

 

Leaning his back against the back of the shower Harry got his stance comfortable and gave Draco as much space as he could.

 

Bloody hell, Harry thought, Draco felt amazing as she swallowed his thick length right down. His cock was hot, and wet and she was doing some wicked things with her tongue that was making the bottom of his stomach tingle, and his thighs shudder. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

 

He’d nearly taken himself to the edge before she’d walked in, and the pleasure was starting to roll though his body, and down his spine in waves.

 

Draco put her hands on Harry's thighs for leverage, bobbing her head back and forth, swallowing as much as she could of his thick cock. Her jaw started to hurt, but as she licked around the head and felt the tip nudging her throat, she felt so hot that she needed to keep going.

 

She massaged Harry's bollocks, putting as much as she could in her mouth, eyes closed and nipples hard. Merlin, how she wanted that cock inside her...

 

“Harry...” she moaned, licking her lips. “Please fuck me... We can do it slowly... Very slowly... But please... I want to feel your cock in me... Please, Harry... We can go lightly...”

 

Harry gasped at Draco’s words, surprised that she’d even thought of wanting to shag.

 

He was definitely close; his Magic was sparking off his skin and he could feel their bond in a tight ring around his heart.

 

Draco’s mouth was a perfect circle taking every inch of his cock. Just looking down at her sopping wet head, bobbing so beautifully on his prick was nearly enough to tip him into the abyss, and he nearly spent his load straight into her soft red mouth.

 

He pulled out, feeling a little bad as he stilled his hips. He needed to engage his brain a little for what he needed to say next.

 

“Draco, you’re so, so fucking hot... And yes, I want to fuck you... So much.  But I can’t run the risk of hurting our baby... Having that on my head. We can’t risk it, love... I’ll take you to our bed, and lick your cunt until you’re coming but I don’t think I want us to shag... I’m sorry.”

Draco felt like crying. So, she wasn't beautiful anymore? Harry didn't want to shag her and was using an excuse. But she hold on. At least she could prove she could make him come. She didn't want him to be sad, so she nodded, grabbing his cock and starting to suck and lick even more, almost shoving it down her throat, closing her eyes and giving all she could to that.

 

“Come in my mouth, Harry...” she asked between breaths, not giving him space to breath.

 

Harry couldn’t help but come when he heard those words.

 

As the water from the shower cascaded over his hair, every part of his body felt like it’d been _leviosa’d_. He honestly felt like he was floating outside of his body, his skin prickling, hot and tight, and Draco’s magic knitting and tangling with his own.

 

His balls were tight and close to his body, and then he just couldn’t hold on any longer. His cock was pulsing, searing hot into Draco’s mouth and filling it with his pearlescent come.

 

For a long moment Harry simply couldn’t speak. That was one of the most intense orgasms he could remember and he could hardly get his breath. Pulling Draco from his knees, Harry held her close, stroking her head and kissing her cheek.

Draco swallowed, licking her lips and feeling hot all over. She really, really wanted a shag at the moment. She let Harry kiss her and moved away from him, grabbing her shampoo and starting to clean herself.

 

She was sad. Even though she had made Harry come, she was sad and holding back tears. She stood under the spray of water so he wouldn't see her tears in case they fell.

 

“Draco, I know you’re upset,” Harry said quietly. “I can see that you’re trying, and failing, not to cry.”

 

He leaned over and kissed his wife pulling her close. She felt lovely, all soft curves and warm skin. Her figure was different, but no less attractive.

 

“You know, you’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life... And I’ll make you come if that’s what you want... But I know you, and if I did fuck you, the voices would start to whisper in your head, and you’d be heartbroken and guilty tomorrow... You know I love and want you, darling. Let’s enjoy our day and have make some wonderful memories.”

 

“Don't talk to me! You think I'm not good enough to fuck!  I don't want to come, I want to _fuck_!”

 

Draco looked at him and pushed him away, her eyes teary and her nose red. The image was almost comic as she had her hair soaped and leaking water.

 

“Leave! Go! I don't want to talk to you now! Go!” she pushed him again out of the shower, feet slipping.

 

“Okay, I’ll go,” muttered Harry quietly, quite aware that it wasn’t really his partner talking, but more likely a toxic mix of pregnancy hormones and culture shock at the very different world they’d found themselves in.

 

Turning back to Draco, Harry lifted his hands in a sign of surrender. He thought he’d let Draco stew for a few minute or so, and talk to her during breakfast. She was probably starving too; he certainly was.

 

Harry wand-dried his hair, and checked his appearance in the mirror. He looked as rough and unkempt as he normally did. Darn it, he hadn’t even managed to have time to shave that morning! The Brazilian Quidditch fans would have to have a star seeker that was slightly more stubbly than usual. He didn’t suppose they’d care too much.

 

He felt a bit rueful about Draco’s negative feelings, and he absolutely hasn’t meant to make her feel unattractive.

 

But Harry knew he couldn’t have made a different choice. He wasn’t willing to risk their precious baby. Even though they’d never met, their little Jim had become one of the stars at the centre of his universe.

 

Draco resumed her washing, soaping herself so hard her skin got red. She was so mad, so mad at Harry she wanted to punch him in the face and break all his bones. How dare him? How dare him think she wasn't thinking about Jim, and how dare he say she was too fat to fuck?

 

Well, he didn't say that actually, did he?  He was actually trying to protect their baby and her. He was doing the right thing. Now she felt so guilty she wanted to cry all over again.

 

She finished her shower, drying her hair with the hairdryer that was in the bathroom and drying herself with a towel. She drank the potions she was supposed to drink all mornings to help her sustain her pregnancy, and redressed in the nightdress since she felt like it would be too humiliating to talk to Harry all naked.

 

She left the bathroom teary eyed and with a red nose, head down and guilt all over her face.

 

“I'm so sorry, Harry,” she mumbled, tears falling down her cheeks. “I was so mean to you, I didn't mean to... Please, forgive me! I'm sorry, I just--” she couldn't go on. She started to sob, tears washing her face as she run to him, pleading for forgiveness.

 

Harry didn’t say a word, just pulled Draco close, kissing her nose, and all around her face. She was did look upset though, he thought, her face all red and tearful.

 

“Come here, you dafty! There’s never, ever been a sillier, more beautiful creature than you. I adore you, Draco. You and our baby... But right now, I may well collapse into an absolute heap unless I get some breakfast in me. Shall we go downstairs?”

 

*

 

The Quidditch match was one of the hardest fought that Harry could ever remember.

 

The Brazilian team were quick, supple and won over his team with ease.

 

Oliver was devastated, of course, but Harry secretly thought the better team had won. It hardly mattered, because the Brazilian team were some of the funniest and most interesting wizards Harry had met in many years.

 

It was good to talk to wizards who didn’t have a massive set of prejudices about Draco and him that he had to correct before they could become friends. The hot, sultry evening found Harry Draco and Oliver having dinner with several members of their opposing team, and Harry was _more_ than surprised at the menu.

 

Brazilians are _loud_ , that's what Draco kept thinking to herself. They spoke loudly and even through the translating spell, they had a really heavy accent. And it was different from the people she met from Rio when they visited the Manor when she was 14. Those people had a softer accent. These people now?  They spoke like thunder and heat was in their throats.

 

It was incredibly funny.

 

There was _so much_ food on that table. Couscous, yams, goat meat, goat stew, goat cheese and milk, something called _coalyo_ cheese that was just amazing fried, sausages and eggs, and so many cakes and pudding. Also, loads of coffee and juice, but no tea. Absolutely no tea. It was almost outrageous, but there were delicious mango and passion fruit juice.

 

Draco wanted to take tons of this cheese home.

 

“Harry, I want loads of this cheese so we can eat it at home. Ask their price,” she nudged him on the ribs.

 

“Draco!” Harry hissed, aghast. “You’re not supposed to eat soft cheese! If you’re desperate for cheese then you can have some cheddar when we get home!”

 

Harry had to admit that he was indeed impressed with all the different food choices his hosts had laid on. It was nothing like the meals he ate at home. Everything was far fresher and more plentiful.

 

He wondered if he could ever get used to the heat of Brazil, because the people were wonderful; friendly and kind. But he didn’t think so. For better or worse, Harry’s heart belonged in England, and he knew Draco could never leave his home behind.

 

Anyhow, the Brazilian people seemed to have a very lax attitude towards tea. He certainly couldn’t understand how their wizards could drink so much coffee and still function well enough to perform magic.

 

He thought wistfully of their house, and the nursery they’d started to get ready for their baby. He was determined to enjoy their trip but the lure of home was already starting to call out to him.

 

“Well, too bad! I think I had at least half of this plate of cheese,” Draco laughed, a little drunk on passion fruit juice. “We can have it, Harry! It is great! Jim loves it too!”

 

Draco was happy. She hugged Harry and kissed him on his cheek. She could eat it all and more, and it was something she would terribly miss once she was at England again.

 

*

 

The trip back was tiring, but Draco wasn't aware how much she missed her home before she stepped in there. She actually felt the need to breath in the scent of their house and stop for a couple of minutes. Their trip to Brazil was amazing, even though their team lost, but it was much better than she thought it would be.

 

“Thanks for convincing me, Harry. I loved it. And I'll miss all the food we left there,” she said, even though they had a whole bag full of food and fruits they managed to bring to the UK.

 

Harry felt exceedingly happy to be home. He knew he’d miss Brazil; he’d met some wonderful wizards there, and people who he knew would remain his friends for many years to come.

 

But he was British through and through, and he wanted their child to feel the same. Home felt superb; throwing down their bags, Harry plonked his body down on the settee.

 

Motioning Draco to come close, he pulled her down onto his knees, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

 

He’d decided to grow a beard at his wife’s insistence (and he’d  got a little tired of her pointing out every piece of facial hair ever printed in the bloody Quibbler) and as Harry kisses her, he made sure to tease her terribly by rubbing his chin all over her cheeks.

 

Draco pretends not to like it, but then the shiver that runs down her body makes her lie obvious. She loves it and she can't stop admiring how handsome and strong Harry looks with a beard. She can't stop scratching it with her fingertips, feeling safe and warm.

 

“You look sexy, you know that, right?” Draco whispered, feeling like she was in the first days of being in love with Harry all over again.

 

Harry laughed at how easy it was to turn Draco’s head. All it had taken was a few days without shaving.

 

“Why, thank you” Harry murmured, kissing Draco everywhere he could reach, slowly and sensually. “You’re rather sexy yourself, and now I’ve got you all back to myself, I’m going to take you upstairs, and let you feel my beard in all your most sensitive places...”

 

Harry picked Draco up and carried her to their bedroom. (If he’d cast a lightening charm, he did it wandlessly. He certainly wasn’t in any mood for an argument).


	16. Chapter 16

The weeks passed speedily by after they returned from Brazil. There didn’t seem to be a weekend that passed with a quidditch match, a trip to see Narcissa or a visit to see Ron and Hermione’s beautiful baby daughter Rose.

 

And with each passing week their baby grew and developed, warm and safe with its mummy.

 

There’d been a small part of Harry that refused to believe it was true - that he could never be this lucky - but the truth could no longer be denied.

 

Draco was finding it more difficult to get around as the pregnancy changed her body. They’d lay, legs wrapped around each other on the sofa and Harry would feel the taut, stretched skin of her swollen tummy under his fingers. He’d feel their baby shift and wriggle and respond to his magic when he came close.

 

Their baby was definitely making its presence known. Even Teddy Lupin was impressed, and had asked to listen to the babies heartbeat spell.

 

Harry was glad that they still had just a few more weeks left. There were lots of little odd jobs still to do, and he didn’t want Draco to be stressed out by them.

 

The weeks passed slowly for Draco. She was constantly tired and heavy, her back hurt and her feet too. Her gravity axis was just all over the place and she felt like not walking at all.

 

Harry seemed to be doing so much stuff around her and she felt useless. She just wanted those weeks to pass and have her baby out of her.

 

She just didn't know it would happen so soon.

 

One day, five weeks before Jim was due, she woke up to a wet bed. Ashamed, she thought she had pee'd herself, and looked at Harry hoping he wouldn't wake up.

 

When she moved, though, she felt that her bladder was kind of full. Why had she a full bladder if she had just pee'd all over herself? She touched the wet sheets and brought her fingers to her nose.

 

It smelt like nothing. Maybe, a faint smell that she couldn't identify, but definitely not pee.

 

“Harry... Harry...!” her voice didn't come out, and she started to cry, holding her bump as she could make Jim stay inside for longer. She moved, trying not to slip in the dripping liquid, turning around the bed and touching Harry's shoulder, shaking him. She couldn't speak. Dear Merlin, Jim wasn't supposed to come now! It was too soon!

 

Harry lurched awake at Draco’s shake of his shoulders. For several seconds he had no idea what was going on; his wife didn’t seem capable of speaking, and she was she seemed terribly shocked.

 

He soon realised, however exactly what had happened. Harry’s heart raced inside his chest and he felt sick and scared. Five weeks premature seemed very early to him, and he had no idea whether his baby or his wife were going to be okay.

 

Taking a deep breath, Harry counted to five and started to speak. He made an effort to speak clearly and without a tremor in his voice, as he didn’t want Draco to know just how terrified he was feeling. He put his arm over hers, squeezing her forearm to say that he was there, and that she was loved.

 

“It’s okay love... You’re going to be fine and so is our baby. I know it’s early, so we’ll get ourselves off to the hospital as soon as we can. But you need to talk to me, Draco. Are you hurting much yet?”

 

Draco tried to respond but it was impossible. Her voice just didn't reach her mouth, getting stuck on her throat. But she denied with her head. It wasn't hurting, but she was worried. Her baby wasn't supposed to come, it was too soon.

 

“Harry... “ she whispered, her tears falling on her cheeks, one hand still clutching her belly for dear life. “It's too soon... Too soon, Harry... “

 

“Okay... You’re not in pain. I think that’s good. Baby, I know it’s soon, but I think our baby is coming. So you really need to listen to me, okay? Draco, you need to calm down, sweetheart. You’re going to sit there, and I’m going to get our bag... And then I’m going to open our floo. Is that alright darling?”

 

Harry hoped his voice was less shaky than he felt. He knew Draco was panicking and he knew that it’d take very little to push her over the edge into a full-blown panic attack.

 

“Okay, okay...” she said, but her face showed that it was nothing but okay.

 

When she said down, a sharp, hard pain took over her body and she had to hold her belly and she felt a pain in her womb.

 

“Jamiiiiiieeeee...!” her scream was full of pain, she couldn't think, she couldn't calm down. Jim wanted _out_ and wanted it _now_. “It hurts... It hurts now...!”

 

The pain stopped, as suddenly as it came, but she was sweating and Harry's side of the bed was getting just as wet.

 

“Jim wants out... Jim wants _ooout_...!!!”

 

“Come on, sweetheart. I know it’s frightening, but lots of babies get born every single day”

 

Harry was very glad then that he was so much bigger and stronger than Draco, so that it was no problem getting her onto her feet. He knew that he needed to get her moving between her contractions as far as possible.

 

“Time to go, love. Let’s just take some small steps.”

 “Harry, I'm on my nightdress, they'll see my nipples! And I'm all wet!” Draco cried, clinging to Harry's arms as they walked to the Flu.

 

She was so scared of this. It wasn't supposed to go this way, it wasn't supposed to be today. She had planned everything, and it was all going wrong.

 

“Harry, what if Jim is too small? They're going to die!” she started to sob, unwilling to go. Maybe if she wrapped herself on her blankets Jim would just snuggle again inside her and forgot they wanted to be born now.

 

“Don’t worry about any of that Draco, we’re flooing straight into the maternity unit, and I promise it’s nothing that they’ve not seen before...”

 

Harry could feel how Draco was shaking; could feel how her nerves were absolutely shot.

 

This wasn’t what Harry had wanted, he hadn’t thought he’d have to see his wife broken and sobbing on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

 

“Draco,” Harry said, feeling the reluctance in her body to moving. “this  baby wants to come! You can’t wish this to stop, there’s no magic that can halt this! You need to go through that floo with me, because if our baby is small, then the safest place is at hospital! You need to come _now_.”

 

Something in Harry's voice scared her. That part of him that wanted to be an auror when he was seventeen seemed to come out, and she could just nod. Draco wasn't brave. She never were, and now she was panicking when she needed to be strong to her baby.

 

Somehow, her tears seemed to dry, and she nodded, deciding that she should just let go, let Harry just take complete control over everything and just let it go.

 

It passed in a flash. Suddenly, she was in the maternity ward, and then she was in a bed, and many people dressed in green were around her. Some of them saying something along the lines of 'healer Potter', 'how to you feel, healer Potter?', 'do you feel any contractions yet?' and she just couldn't answer. But they did get to hear her screams of pain when Jim forced out. It was like her hips were breaking and getting stoned in the place they were.

 

She lost track of Harry, but then his voice was around her, soothing her, even though it was impossible to be soothed at the moment.

 

Then all there was was pain, and pushing, and pushing so hard she thought she was going to break, her whole body sweating, and fingers smashing a hand - _his_ hand, she was sure - and just pain and strength. She was doing it for Jim, she tried to remind herself. It was all for Jim, if they wanted to come out earlier, that was okay, but then they needed to be with her forever.

 

And then she felt them slipping out of her. It was, surprisingly, easy once the pushing pain stopped. And she pushed a little more, but she felt static. It was like her brain was flooded with hormones, and then a whimper of a baby was heard.

 

“It's a baby girl!” Draco heard, and then the smallest bun on Earth was put in her bare chest. When did they removed her nightdress? She didn't remember. But then the small bundle of whimpering sounds was on her chest, all read and disgusting with fluids badly whiped off, black hair on her little head, small hands clutching at their mum so fiercely.

 

Draco cried. She cried so hard, and smiled, and cried some more. She could just touch, afraid she was going to break her, afraid she was going to lose the little flower on her chest, but it was hers. Damn, Draco's hands were small, but her baby was so tiny she could hold her snuggly.

 

“You're as impatient as your Daddy, aren't you?” Draco whispered, a smile on her face. She new the healers would take her baby in a minute to check on her, but she would just enjoy that first moment, and cherish it forever until she died.

 

Once Draco realised that she really did have to move, getting her through the floo and into the hospital was easier. They moved slowly between the deepening contractions, and before Harry knew it, they were in the capable hands of the Healers. 

 

They were incredibly caring, kind and their busy professionalism was enabled Harry to actually start breathing again. He hadn’t even realised he’d been holding his breath until he slowly filled his chest with air again.

 

For Harry, the time wishing at the hospital was the upmost agony. He was somebody used to seizing control, used to being able to manage situations and, most crucially, used to being able to _help_ people. Here, Harry could nothing, nothing at all. He felt worse than useless in the face of his wife’s agony.

 

She was sitting there, literally bringing life into the world and all he was able to do was hold her hand and whisper ineffectual words that he was quite sure couldn’t be making any difference.

 

And all the time he was utterly terrified; scared out of his wits that their baby was coming to early, that they’d not survive, or that Draco could haemorrhage and lose her life too. It was easily the scariest, most intimidating moment of his life, and he wished dearly that his own parents were with him in that moment. He’d never felt more alone in the world, most without a family until the moment came when he thought he’d lose his own forever.

 

But that wasn’t the case.

 

After a couple of hours Draco felt like she needed to push, and push she did. She was an utter hero, in utter agony; her face broken in pain. But then, suddenly, their baby was with them, and Harry was shocked and amazed to find out they were the parents of a daughter. A little girl! It was beautiful moment; _she_ was beautiful and it was the most fabulous, amazing magic he’d ever experienced in his life.

 

He kissed his wife and baby, cheeks wet with tears when he hadn’t even realised he’d been crying. Their baby was tiny; the smallest, most petit little thing he’d ever seen. She was sticky and red, and Harry was gratified that she seemed to have black hair like he did.  He knew that they’d come in a minute to take away their beautiful flower to be checked, weighed and measured.

 

For the moment, he’d just stay with his family, this wonderful gift, this joy that he never, ever thought he’d deserve and receive.

 

“We don't have a little James, but how do you feel about Jasmine?” Draco asked, her voice small and tired, but a smile on her lips. She was all about traditions, and she wanted Harry's family tradition to be followed too. A little flower, she wasn't expecting that. But she came and Draco thought it was the perfect name for a baby called Jim their entire eight month's life. 

 

Once again, a healer came to take her baby, and although Draco allowed it, her eyes never lost her baby for a second. The healers were throwing cleaning and healing spells over both of them, but Draco seemed to have lost awareness of her own body. She even drank the potion a healer gave her without listening to what it was.

 

She felt great. A little sore, but magic did wonders to heal her. They put her on a hospital robe before a mediwitch came to talk to them.

 

“She's a 5 pounds, 17 inches’ little girl. Strong and healthy despite being premature. You and your baby will need to stay with us for a couple of days so we can check about any complications. Your baby needs some potions, but other than that, she's in very good health.”

 

Draco nodded, relieved. But she wanted her baby back with her. Why were they taking so bloody long?

 

“Jasmine is a beautiful name... Maybe we could give her Narcissa, for a middle name? She’s part of your family line too,” Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss his wife.

 

“You look so tired, darling. You’ve done so well, you couldn’t have done better. Why don’t you try and sleep for a while? I’ll stay here with Jasmine. You’ve worked so hard for eight months, you should let me take some of the strain...”

 

Harry couldn’t quite believe that he was a father, that this tiny, vulnerable, beautiful little _person_ was part of both he and Draco. He hoped that the whole world would be accepting of their family, just as their close social circle were.

 

Jasmine didn’t deserve to carry any of the ghosts of the past with her; she deserved a fresh start and a chance to live her own life, free of the shackles that both her parents wore.

 

“I’ll send a Patronus to your mother if you want, Draco, and tell her our fabulous news? The Healer is certainly talking a while to bring our baby back!”

 

“My mother's name is beautiful, but I'd rather give one of her own... What do you think of Thalita for a second name? Then we could have both of our traditions?”

 

Draco listened to Harry, and she was too tired to say anything other than agree. She wanted to pick a fight just for the sake of it, but that wasn't the time.

 

“Please. Tell her our baby is here, but... It's late. Maybe in the morning you can tell her?  And you can tell your friends and family too...?” Draco yawned, but refused to sleep because she wanted to have her baby back. She really wanted to feed her for the first time.

 

It didn't take long. Soon, they were transferred to another room and Jasmine was put on her chest again, now cleaned and all wrapped in a green blanket, bought by Draco's mother and decorated by Molly.

 

The healers helped Draco to attach Jasmine's mouth on her nipple, and Draco just couldn't look anywhere else. Jasmine was _famished_ , sucking so desperately, her small, slightly skinny cheeks filling with the first milk ever out of Draco's breasts.

 

Draco knew she wouldn't forget it.

 

“You have competition, Harry. She's better at it then you,” Draco whispered when the healers got away from them.

 

“She’s wonderful,” said Harry, “she looks like she’s enjoying it.” His voice was full of wonder at his daughter enjoying her first meal. He thought Draco incredible, her body the work of a miracle; able to create and sustain life.

 

“She’s famished; poor little Jasmine. No wonder she decided to make her entry so early. She wanted to make a grand entrance, a drama queen like her mum.” Harry smiled at the scene in front of him, his heart full of love. 

 

Harry stayed with Draco for as long as he could, but the Healers were starting to get a bit sniffy with his presence.

 

“Out you go,” said one, a matronly looking lady with a broad smile that obviously wasn’t taking _no_ for an answer. “Mother and baby need quiet and sleep, right now, and so do you. You can come back and visit at nine tomorrow morning”.

 

Harry knew when he was beaten, though he’d have willingly sat silently at Draco’s bedside the whole night. He laid a kiss on his wife’s and brushed his lips over Jasmine’s head, their angel still happily feeding.

 

“I’ll be here at nine in the dot, and I’ll bring you everything you packed and we’ve forgotten... Is there anything you’d like me to bring you to eat or drink? I love you so much, love. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“It's a Malfoy trait, I guess. I was three weeks earlier. I guess she wanted to beat me,” Draco said, thumb slowly caressing Jasmine's head as she held her baby's head. “And Harry, please bring my sterilised box with my hospital clothes inside. These ones I have to wear are _horrible_. Just show them my credentials and they'll let you get through. I love you too, Harry... Thanks for being so calm earlier. I'm sure I wouldn't be here without you.”

 

Draco saw him go and sighed, wishing he could be with her. Then she decided to stare at her daughter for the whole time she fed. Then, when they took her off, she wanted more yet, so they gave her the other breast so she could go on.

 

Draco was almost sleeping with her baby on her arms when one mediwitch came and told her that Jasmine would need to be in this special little bed with a diagnostic spell over her throughout the night. It was a warm, small bed that could be attached to Draco's own bed, allowing her to at least look at her daughter, even though she couldn't touch her when the spell was up.

 

She was so tired she slept almost immediately, one hand holding the bar of her daughter's bed, as if trying to assure they'll never get apart. She just hoped Harry would be there at nine as he said he would.

 

Harry felt quite bereft as he flooed home away from his daughter and wife. Still, he consoled himself, in a few days he’d be able to bring both of them home forever.

 

Casting a cleaning spell over their bedclothes, he lay down and tried to still his whirling thoughts. It felt so strange that his whole life had changed in the course of only a few hours. He hoped he’d make a good father; he didn’t really know anything about being a dad.

 

Obviously, growing up Ron’s dad has been like the father he’d never had. In fact, if he were being truthful, perhaps that was why he’d been so keen to date Ginny. He’d just _wanted_ her family so badly (in fact, he’d have to tell her soon that the baby had been born. She and her girlfriend would be so pleased!). He only had his Godfather for a short amount of time, his uncle had been abysmal, and Dumbledore had only really used him for his own ends. He hoped he didn’t let Jasmine down.

 

Exhaustion overtook him and Harry felt himself drift off to sleep. Before he finally fell asleep, Harry set a tempus charm to awaken him in plenty of time.

 

He wanted to make sure he got to Draco and Jasmine as soon as he could.

 

Draco woke up the next day with mediwitches all around her. Diagnose and healing spells were thrown at her and Jasmine, and they made both of them drink potions - which Jasmine made clear she didn't like, if her screaming to the top of her lungs was any indication. The mediwitches said it was a good sign, since it showed that she was strong. Yesterday, she didn't cry, only whimpered, and they were a little worried about that.

 

Jasmine was once again put on Draco's chest, and she didn't mind the screaming at all if she could have her baby to her again. This time, her eyes were open, and they were a dark shade of bluish green. The mediwitches said it was normal for a baby to have their eyes change colours after a couple of months, and Jasmine eyes could get either lighter or darker when she grow up. After Jasmine was fed and put in her little bed-crib, sleeping soundly, it was time for Draco to eat as well. The room was an expensive one at The Mungo's, so the breakfast was good, although it was somehow limited because it was a hospital and they had to feed you bland food. She put the tray aside and checked on Jasmine, that was once again under the yellow diagnose spell, and walked slowly to the bathroom so she could shower.

 

She was still sore and her back hurt. As she looked at the mirror, she sighed to her naked body. Since Jasmine wasn't there anymore, it looked saggy and empty, all her new fat holding nothing. She looked away. Well, what could she do? She had a baby stretching her belly all this time. Out of the hospital, she would go straight to a nutritionist to change her diet and lose all this fat and loose skin. She wouldn't _dare_ Harry see her like this. Pregnant? It was okay. But now, all loose? No way.

 

Draco showered and put on new hospital clothes, all the time scowling at how horrible they were, and walked slowly again to her bed. She had to use pads because it looks like her body decided to bleed all the cycles she didn't have while pregnant, and it sucked. Merlin, why pregnancy couldn't be easier?

 

As the mediwitches came to take her empty tray, one of them cast a spell on Jasmine that made the yellow spell surrounding her come all the way close to her skin.

 

“It allows you to touch her and hold her without breaking the spell. It's fragile this way, so I recommend you to not let visitors touch her a lot. Maybe her father, but not too much, okay?”

 

Draco nodded, half-listening as she held Jasmine to her arms. “What time is it?”

 

“Half past eight,” the mediwitch said, and Draco nodded.

 

She now only had to wait a little before she could see Harry. As she held Jasmine in her arms and gave her index finger so her daughter could hold her, Draco had a thought. The healers said Jasmine was a _girl_ , but what if she was just like Draco?

 

Draco got a little scared, because although Draco didn't mind having a different body anymore, she knew how difficult it was to go through school being who she was. She didn't want that for her daughter, even though she would support her baby in any way. She didn't have her wand, because they forgot about it in the rush of going to the hospital, but she had eyes and hands.

 

Slowly, she unwrapped her baby, supporting Jasmine on her legs, and took off her green and white onesie with a “P” on the chest area. Carefully, she opened her nappy - clean, for now, as she had just changed -  and looked between her legs. Draco didn't know _why_ she cared so much about it, but she did. And she felt bad because, looking at her baby, she could see Jasmine was just a regular little girl, and she felt relief.

 

Draco held back tears as she started to put on all her clothes again, Jasmine getting fussy because of the cold. She couldn't wrap her as tight as the hospital staff did, but she felt like her wrapping was good enough, since Jasmine just came back to sleep.

 

Draco knew, that being who she was, having the body she had, she should be satisfied with however baby the destiny had given her. And Draco knew she would love and care for Jasmine it doesn't matter how she felt in the future. Maybe, in the future, Jasmine would feel like Draco felt like now - neither a full boy or a full girl, or maybe both at the same time - but for now, Draco felt relieved that she wouldn't need to worry about bullies in her school. She wouldn't need to worry about talking to all her teachers about why she had to go to the staff bathroom, she wouldn't need to worry about people peaking into her skirts just to see 'if the rumours were true'. Draco felt bad to feel relieved, but then she did. She would hide this feeling with her forever. No... She wouldn't tell it even to Harry. She didn't need to show him how old-fashioned she was still.

 

Harry flooed back to the hospital with a selection of the clothes Draco had asked for and some new clothes for Jasmine that he’d charmed into a smaller size. He’d also brought Draco’s wand, so she could make her surroundings exactly to her liking.

 

Harry found Draco and Jasmine in their room, looking quite comfortable and happy. Jasmine was fast asleep in Draco’s arms, looking very satisfied in her onesie.

 

Draco looked tired, and perhaps a little concerned. Of course, Harry thought with love, she was only just awakening after a long and exhausting sleep. And she’d only just had a baby, of course she’d be tired.

 

“I missed you, beautiful,” he said quietly, running a light finger over her forearm. “It doesn’t feel the same without you in our bed. Did our little sweetheart let you sleep, or was she up much?”

 

Draco smiled brightly as she saw Harry, and inclined her head so he could kiss her. She was becoming happier and less tired by the clock, and having Harry at her side was a gigantic plus.

 

“I missed you, too. She slept the whole night, because of the spell. It makes her drowsy,” Draco showed him the yellow light around their baby, being careful not to disturb it. “You can hold her if you want, but take care. I think she wants to know daddy a little better.”

 

Draco held Jasmine a little higher so Harry could take her.

 

“Did you call my mother? And also can you watch her while I change clothes?”

 

“Of course I can watch her, love. But you don’t have to go anywhere Draco. Just stay here, and I’ll help you. You must still be in a lot of pain.”

 

Harry looked down admiringly at his daughter, who looked back with unfocused green and blue eyes. She was so, so light, and she fitted in the crook of his arm. He looked into her face, and tried to decide who she most looked like.

 

She had Draco’s chin, he thought, even though she was still so tiny. He wondered what she would be like. Would she be stubborn, and big heated just like her mother? Or open minded like he tried to be?

 

“I haven’t called your mum yet, Draco. I thought you’d like to talk to her as well, now you’re feeling a bit more like yourself. You’re looking beautiful, you know that? Absolutely blooming. Motherhood is obviously really suiting you. I haven’t told anyone about Jasmine yet. We’ll have to share her with the whole rest of the world soon enough.”

 

“Nah, I'm fine. I'll change in the bathroom and you keep an eye on her,” Draco felt a little embarrassed with Harry's words. She didn't feel beautiful in the slight. She felt heavy, bloated, flacid and just completely out of place. She grabbed the box in which she kept all her sterilised stuff and practically run to the bathroom. She stopped at the door, though.

 

“Sent my mother a patronus and ask her to come here. Call everyone, really. As soon as we tell everyone and give Luna some pictures to put on the Quibbler, sooner we'll have her all to ourselves.”

 

Then she entered the bathroom and locked the door. She took off her hospital clothes and reached for the most important piece in the box - a binder.

 

She knew she would need it when she gave birth, but now it was like she couldn't be seen without it. The strapped on the thing, not too tight because she was a healer and she knew her limits, but it was enough to hide all the loose skin. She then put on an easy to take off dress, all green with blue flowers on the hem, and combed her hair. She cleaned her face and pinched her cheeks to make them a little red. She didn't want to put on make up because of Jasmine, but she wanted to be at least beautiful to Harry.

 

He would have to be happy with only blowjobs for a little more time.

 

She got out of the bathroom after throwing the hospital clothes aside for them to collect later. She stopped at the door, looking at her whole world in front of her. Harry was just so beautiful holding their small baby. He was so big all over holding that little bundle that it made Draco laugh a little.

 

“You're so beautiful holding her. I want a picture of it.”

 

Harry took Draco at her word and sent a patronus to her mother. Narcissa, Harry knew would be beyond joyful at the birth of a granddaughter; a little flower to lavish love and care upon. Jasmine would be the most loved and adored of babies.

 

Harry had only had her in his life for less than a day but he knew, completely, that she had changed his life forevermore. If Draco wanted to tell the quibbler, and the world, then so be it. She would still be their baby.

 

Harry knew that he would have to keep a close eye on Draco over the next few days and weeks. Now that she was no longer pregnant, he could only imagine the ridiculous standards she would put upon herself in order to be as thin or attractive as she decided she’d need to be. Harry dearly wished Draco could just relax and enjoy their beautiful baby for a short while.

 

That, however, wouldn’t be the woman he had married.

 

Draco got closer to them and tried to hide her expressions of pain when she moved to sit on the hospital bed again. She didn't want to show Harry how sore she still was.

 

“I can't wait to come back home...” Draco sighed, lifting her hand up to Harry's hair and caressing him behind his ear. “Do you think she'll like her new house?”

 

“She’ll love it. Everything is warm, safe and beautiful... But I’m far more worried about you, Draco,” said Harry with a frown. “It’s obvious that you’re still in a lot of pain. You need to take your own recovery seriously as well. Your body has taken a massive shock and you need to be relaxing, not forcing your body into a different shape.”

 

Harry looked at their daughter, her pale skin and her shock of black hair.

 

He passed her carefully and delicately over to Draco, and then fished around in his bag for his camera.

 

“As you look utterly beautiful, and our daughter does too, perhaps I should take a photo and send it over to Luna at the Quibbler? I’m not sending anything to that rag, the _Prophet._ The only decent magazine in the wizarding world should break our news.”

 

“Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm a healer, I'm sure if I can fix your almost broken balls I can heal a post-partum stretch,” Draco winked one eye, and smiled when he talked about taking a photo. “Yes, let's send it to her... But I'd rather have all three of us in the picture. Maybe one of the mediwizards can take a picture of us? Now you can take one of hers... She's small, but she's so beautiful. I think I want her nursery filled with pictures of her...”

 

Draco turned her a little so Harry could take some photos of their baby as they waited for someone. It didn't take long for a mediwitch to come with more potions. She lifted Jasmine's spell just for a moment so they could take better pictures and she took one of them three together. Draco wanted to make a whole wall full of pictures already, and she was excited to see how Jasmine would look in their tapestry, her name connected to Draco's and Harry's.

 

Before the mediwitch left, she put on the spell on Jasmine again, and soon after, Narcissa came. More pictures were taken, and Draco loved to see her mother fawning over her granddaughter. She didn't even mind the baby apparently had Potter's hair. She definitely had Harry's eyebrows too, already dark although she was small. Draco had no eyebrows whatsoever until she was two, so that was a sign.

 

“I can't wait to have her all to myself, no spells and no parents or relatives,” Draco whispered to Harry.

 

“Well, you’re stuck with me I’m afraid,” laughed Harry. “You’ll have to share her with me forever... and don’t even get me started on boyfriends, or leaving for Hogwarts... Eleven years suddenly doesn’t feel like nearly enough time.”

 

Harry felt a little bit sorry that Jasmine had been cursed with his hair; of course, he liked it, (and Draco never seemed to be able to keep her hands out of it) but it felt wrong to force his uncontrollable mop onto a small baby.

 

Now they were alone, Harry thought it was time to bring up a subject that had been worrying him. He’d thought they’d have more time - never imagining that their baby make such an early appearance- and he’d not wanted to upset Draco either.

 

“I have to ask, Draco... What are you planning to tell your father? I mean, you don’t have to tell him anything... And I know Narcissa won’t say a word unless you ask. Merlin knows, I can’t abide Lucius. But he is our baby’s grandfather. Do you want me to send a Patronus?”

 

“He can go and fuck himself, I don't care that she has his blood. He'll still look at her as some atrocity. Firstly, because I birthed her and carried her. Secondly because she's a half-blood. Also, she's a Potter. Finally, she's a girl. Not worthy of any Malfoy money. I don't want her near any of it.”

 

Draco was angry that Harry even suggested it. She held Jasmine as if he was going to snatch her and hand her to Lucius.

 

“He hid me my entire life under a cover. I won't allow him to do that with my baby,” Draco murmured still, looking at Harry. “And I hope her eyes turn green, and her hair is just like yours and her nose is freckled just like yours. I want her to be a little Potter through and through. When I gave up my Malfoy name, it was for good. I don't want any of that in her life. And not in the life of any other kid that we might have in the future.”

 

Draco looked at Harry with such fury in his eyes, that it left no room for disagreement.


	17. Chapter 17

 

The days in hospital absolutely wizzed by for Harry.

 

He was secretly pleased about Draco’s reaction when he’d asked about Lucius. He’d not wanted the evil old man anywhere near his baby, but he still had to consider that Jasmine was part of the Malfoy family; what did he know about grandparents? He’d never had any, and Jasmine had little enough family as it was.

 

Jasmine was such a tiny chick, and it seemed to Harry that she slept all of the time. He called Hermione on her third day in the hospital just to see what she thought. After all, his friend had always seemed to be an expert on most things.

 

“ _Oh Harry_ ”, she’d laughed. “ _Babies don’t have any concept of time. They have tummies roughly the size of a Sickle, and they wake up whenever they’re hungry. And that’s very often indeed. Your baby is tiny so her tummy will be smaller than most babies, anyway! That yellow spell sounds a bit like a modified stasis spell; one that they’ve used to monitor her while she’s in hospital. You’ll see how she is when she gets home._ ”

 

Harry had to believe she was an expert in this as well. Even through the flames of their fire-call he could see how flat her hair looked and the dark rings under her eyes. Draco would be distinctly unthrilled about getting up multiple time every night.

 

*

 

After a week, it was time for Harry to bring his wife and new baby back home.

 

They had bottles of potion to give her to help her grow and thrive, and Jasmine’s new bedroom was set up to Draco’s exacting tastes. Not that it mattered; she would be sleeping in a Moses basket in with them for the next few weeks.

 

Harry was absolutely, completely petrified when they walked through their door. That was the thing about babies. They were the world’s biggest responsibility, and they came with absolutely no instructions! What did you actually _do_ with a baby? In the hospital, there’d been spell, mediwitches and Healers, and they all seemed to be experts.

 

They bathed their tiny baby, who quite liked the warmth of the bath tub, and put her in the slytherin green baby gro that Pansy had thought was both hilarious and incredibly sweet. It was time for Draco to try to feed her to sleep, and Harry hoped she’d be successful. He couldn’t bear to think how upset with herself she’d get were she to fail her own ridiculously high standards.

 

But it seemed that Jasmine didn't want to sleep just yet. Draco was sitting in her rocking chair, babbling nonsense to her. Jasmine wasn't really fussy, but she seemed uncomfortable, possibly because she wasn't under the spell anymore.

 

Draco fed her and she drank eagerly, but now she was turning her head from Draco's chest, not latching anymore.

 

“Jim, what's wrong? You're not dirty, I went through the atrocious job of cleaning your stinking bum, and you're not hungry, and I've lulled you, and you’ve made me sing... What do you even want?”

 

Draco was mumbling, but her voice had no sting. And even if it did, it would be suppressed by the fact she had her breasts out of her nursing bra, since she was still trying to make Jasmine sleep.

 

“Jamie!” She called, but tried not to scream. “Jamiee, she doesn't want to sleep!!”

 

Harry walked in, and had to hastily arrange his face into a more serious expression. Draco, it seemed, was close to a meltdown.

 

“Love, she doesn’t know she doesn’t want to sleep... She’s just a baby, and she isn’t tired. If she’s refusing to feed, I’ll take her for a bit. You have a shower, make us both a cup of tea and try to relax... You’re exhausted, darling. You’re expectations are far too high.”

 

Ron has told him that Rose was a terror at night; that she kept Hermione and he up till all hours. It looked like Jasmine would be joining her friend in exhausting her parents.

 

Now they were alone, Harry shifted his baby so that she was sat balanced against his bent knees.

 

She was so petite, and Harry felt his heart grow two sizes when he realised that everything she’d known; being warm and snug inside Draco had been _removed_ , and she was now part of a vast, strange and probably very cold world where everything was unfamiliar.

 

He hummed one of the melodies that they’d been taught at Hogwarts. This one, he thought, was from herbology and was supposed to make your mandrakes relax. It seemed to work, because Jasmine was soon dropping off, the tension in her small body drifting away. Harry placed her in the floating Moses basket, and placed a two-way radio charm on the room.

 

He didn’t know how long it would last though. Right now, he was going to watch his Muggle telly. The football had already started.

 

For real, Draco didn't want to hand Jasmine to Harry. They had been together for so long and now they were two separate people that it felt weird. She knew that Harry was her father and had to take care of her just as much as Draco, but Draco felt so...

 

... empty...

 

As she washed, she realised her body was less bloated, she felt less like the deflated balloon she was feeling like a week ago, but she still was too strange for her tastes. She didn't feel like herself. She was ashamed and didn't want Harry to see her in this state.

 

After she washed, she combed her hair and dressed in leggings and a tunic, her special bra on. Her leaking breasts were annoying, but... It made her horny. She kept imagining Harry touching them and they leaking onto his hands... But she couldn't possibly have sex with her body like this.

 

No, masturbating it was.

 

When she got back to their bedroom, Jasmine was sleeping soundly. What did Harry do to her?  It made Draco a little angry because it wasn't her who put their baby to sleep, but she was thankful that Jasmine was sleeping now.

 

She went to find Harry and he was there, in front of the moving pictures box. Draco sat at his side, and sighed.

 

“Muggle football? Really? It isn't nearly as exciting as quidditch. Why do you even watch it?”

 

“It’s okay... Uncle Vernon used to watch football; used to shout at the telly and then at me when his team didn’t win... It’s just a bit of background noise, really. What about you, Draco? You look beautiful...”

 

Harry couldn’t help but feel a raw shiver of desire for his wife as she sat beside him. He felt keenly how attractive she was, and how much he wanted her. Some mornings he’d wake up achingly hard; and he’d been having the most erotic dreams...

 

Harry shook his head. He’d never say a word to Draco; he let her lead, and make their sexual decisions. Otherwise, he’d feel too guilty, like he’d pressurised her.

 

But he also knew that Draco had been suffering with her self-image since she’d given birth. He just wanted her to feel good, happy and confident in her skin. She’d spent enough of her life pretending to be another person; hiding in plain sight. He wasn’t going to add to her issues. Never, ever.

 

“I think it's boring. I'd rather watch the ice skating,” she snuggled to Harry's side. She wasn't confident to ask for sex, but she wanted his comfort and his kisses. When he complimented her, she felt her cheeks burn, but also felt that he was just saying that to make her feel better. She couldn't be beautiful like she was now. Just... Not possible.

 

“You are way too good for the world, you know that?  And how did you make Jim sleep?  She was so fussy with me. Do you think she doesn't like me?”

 

“No!” Harry looked at Draco, aghast.  “This, Draco, is you all over! You make everything into a catastrophe, love! Of course Jasmine loves you... She was fussy because _you_ were fussy! Anyway, that’s what babies are like. She’ll be up in a bit, and you can have another go at settling her. Come here...”

 

Harry pulled Draco to him, ruffling her silky her and inhaling her special scent. Her lips were soft beneath his, heavy and searing hot. When his lips opened, and Harry’s tongue met with her lips, it sent a shockwave thought his whole body.

 

But Harry pulled away. He wasn’t willing to pressure or manoeuvre Draco in any way. And he knew that showing his obvious want was doing just that.

 

Draco tried not to think about Jasmine liking or not liking her. She was just a baby, of course she was still developing. She wanted to be strong and confident like Harry, but it was so hard.

 

Draco melted in Harry's arms, and desire built inside her. She wanted it so much... Harry's touch and his hands all over her just like before, but she just couldn't take her clothes in front of him... But she needed...

 

“Harry... Let me suck you off... Please... I need your cock in my mouth _now,_ ” she asked, desire obvious on  her voice, and she moved to kneel before Harry, between his knees.

 

Harry thought a blow job sounded like the most wonderful idea he’d heard all day. Draco was all mouth and desire, and he couldn’t help but be enraptured.

 

His cock was already hard with the kiss, but he could feel it swelling even further with the idea of Draco’s hot wet mouth.

 

As Draco took his cock in her mouth; so tightly, sucking so hard and so deeply, Harry thought his mind would just explode. Draco felt so great, the best and most powerful lover of his life.

 

He could just feel himself start to tip over the edge, start to feel the orgasm build in the pit of his stomach-

 

\- but _then they were interrupted_...

 

Jasmine had decided that now was the time that she wanted to wake up. Harry sighed, a little in frustration. But this was being a father, with all its ups and downs.

 

Draco raised her head, her mouth wet and red, frustration rolling over her body. She sighed, holding herself up with her hands on Harry's knees and stood up, rearranging her clothes so it didn't show too much of her skin.

 

“Guess she needs me now,” she said, kissing Harry lightly on the lips and whispering against his mouth: “I'm sorry... Later, I guess.”

 

Then she walked to their bedroom, taking her precious baby for her Moses and caressing her hair, so black against pale skin, shushing her until Jasmine only whimpered. She sat again on her rocking chair, singing softly and trying to keep Jasmine in the state of drowsiness she was before waking up. It seemed like she was putting her baby and herself to sleep, because Draco's eyes started to blink and drop slightly as she rocked her baby.

 

Harry tried to focus his attention back on the football, but it was gone. After a few minutes sat on the settee, he realised that their home was silent.

 

Padding silently through to their bedroom, he came to a beautiful sight.

 

There was his wife, fast asleep, holding their tiny baby, who was in a similar sleepy state. Harry would have stayed there, watching them forever but he knew that it wasn’t safe for Jasmine. He slipped a hand carefully, underneath her and slipped her back into her basket.

 

He laid a couple of kisses into Draco’s forehead, to rouse her.

 

“Come to bed” Harry whispered. “You’re tired... I’m tired too. All I want to do is hold you, have you next to me, Draco. I’ve missed having you close.”

 

Draco smiled sleepily with Harry's words, raising her hands to hold him.

 

And she stopped on her tracks, surprised, and looked around.

 

“Where's Jasmine? Where's she, Harry?” She stood up, anxiously looking for her baby, her heart going up to her throat. She then saw her baby in her basket, and breathed out finally, her hands shaking. “Fuck. I thought I had dropped her. Dear Merlin.”

 

She hold onto Harry, hiding her face into his chest.

 

“Please, take me to bed. I need you with me, too. I'm sorry... It's just everything is so new... I'm not sure how to react yet. And I'm sorry for earlier. If you want... Maybe we can continue? I'm... I'm definitely more awake now,” she laughed a little.

 

“You’re doing fine, darling... You’re such a good mummy, and Jasmine is happy and content. See, it was _you_ that got her back to sleep. Our little Mini loves you so much... And that’s why there are two of us, Draco. Because we’re a team. I’ll always be there to look after you.”

 

Harry nox’ed the lights with his wand and stripped off his clothes as quietly as he could, till he was stood there naked. He slipped under the bedclothes, happy for their thickness on a cold night.

 

“Don’t feel pressured to sleep with me love,” Harry whispered into the dark of their bedroom. “But I do miss holding you close on these, and feeling you soft silky skin next to mine”

 

Draco sighed, feeling ashamed all of a sudden.  She wanted to, felt hot all over, and it had been _so long_ since they did it...

 

She got inside the covers and got near him, her heart beating so fast that she thought it was going to explode. She looked at Harry, her eyes getting used to the dark, and licked her lips. The expectation made her hard, getting hotter between her legs. She didn't trust herself to talk, but she tried anyway.

 

“I miss you, too... I miss everything... But... I don't... Harry...” she searched for his hand under the covers, hers cold and trembling. “Can you... just...” she directed his hand to between her legs, and she was sure he could feel the heat. “Just your hand... Here... Can you? We... I won't make a sound... Or Jasmine...”

 

“Just my hand,” Harry agreed, stroking his fingertips all over Draco’s warm thighs. She felt wonderful, plush and sexy and Harry felt incredibly turned on.

 

He was still half-hard from their earlier encounter, and Harry felt his cock fill and harden further as Draco manoeuvred his hand to her sensual, hot, and most intimate place.

 

If anything, childbirth had made her body sexier. Her cunt was softer, more pliable, the muscles impossibly tight and springy. Harry felt perhaps that she’d reacted faster to his touch, and Draco felt wetter than ever before.

 

Perhaps it was simply that time had passed since he’d touched her, but she felt ready like he’d never experienced before. Her cock was hard under his touch, tiny but most definitely swollen and desperately hot and he rolled it around his palm.

 

Canting his wife’s bottom upwards, he finally stroked his rough fingers over her arsehole. He knew how much this would surprise her, but he was in the mood to tease, and hopefully get teased back. Harry only hoped Draco could stay as silent as she’d promised.

 

Draco gasped, her body arching away from the bed, towards Harry's hand. Her own hand flew to her breast, incredibly sensitive, and tried to caress her nipple from over her nursing bra, the sensation faint but still pleasurable. She closed her eyes, hard, biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't moan out loud. He touched her everywhere, surprising her, which made controlling herself even harder.

 

It was hard. Her body felt raw, like the first time Harry had ever touched her, almost two years ago. Her other hand tried to touch him, and found his erection, that she grabbed almost like a stability rod, something to ground her.

 

Slowly, she tried to move onto him like he moved on her, as if he was inside her. She needed it like she needed to breath. If at least she was brave enough to ask him for everything...

 

Harry felt shocked when Draco grabbed his cock, and he nearly moaned aloud. He’d just wanted to pleasure Draco, to make her feel like a woman deserved to feel, but this felt amazing.

 

Harry could feel from her reactions that she was really getting into it. He could see her stroking her nipples, feel her biting her lips.

 

This was sexy, and he could feel himself wanting more than he’d imagined he needed before. His fingertips was slick with the wetness leaving Draco and he was harder than he could remember.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “I want this. Want you”.

 

“Fuck, Harry...” she whispered back, spreading her legs to give him more space, her thighs trembling with desire. Her fingers felt a little damp with his precome, and she wanted to taste it, and suddenly she felt empty. So, so empty...

 

His fingers were nearly too much. She was incredibly tight, his fingers gripped by her body.

 

She came too fast. Before she could even warn him, her body arched one more time, her eyes rolling back, thick liquid wetting Harry's fingers more and more. Her hand's movements got erratic, but she didn't stop. She didn't think she _could_ stop.

 

Harry continued to stroke and caress Draco, touching her all through her orgasm. He loved how she was underneath him, a sexy warm presence that was the most attractive person he’d ever known.

 

Harry could feel his own body respond to Draco’s touch. He could feel his own response building, and her erratic hand movements only added to it.

 

He was close, and he moaned into Draco’s shoulder, desperately wanting to keep quiet for the child’s benefit, but finding it a real struggle. He was close, and every part of his body was tingling.

 

“Fuck, Harry, move... Let me suck you off,” Draco pushed him by his shoulder, a little airy because of her orgasm, but needy nonetheless.

 

She scrambled to the bottom of the bed, swallowing his cock into her mouth as deep as she could, hands grabbing his hips strongly.

 

Her mouth watered as she bobbed her head. She needed his come in her mouth, _in_ her. She needed to taste it, to taste every piece of him.

 

Harry bucked his thick, lengthy cock into Draco’s mouth. Somehow it felt better even than earlier. It was hot, sexy and so, so fulfilling, and Harry was coming before he knew it.

 

He felt his balls tighten and his cock flex into his wife’s mouth, spilling a thick stream of come straight into her mouth. Harry had his eyes screwed tightly shut, his hands tensing as they clutched onto Draco’s soft skin. Every part of his body flowed with magic, and every cell of his body burned.

 

“I love you” he hissed, quietly, his body convulsing through the orgasm. “You’re so perfect, baby... Flawless. Nobody has a mouth like yours.”

 

Draco drank it all, eyes closed, her body desperate for it. When his body relaxed,  she got to her pillow again, a smug smile on her mouth.

 

“I hope you don't say that because of recent experience with other mouths,” Draco teased, but hugged Harry and sighed. He was so warm and delicious. She just loved him so much... She wanted to give him more, but shame took over her.

 

Slowly she was falling asleep, satisfied and happy in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry lay awake until he knew that Draco had fallen asleep. He was a little worried, and he didn’t really know what to do about it. Sure, they’d had a lovely time in bed that night; some powerful orgasms and plenty of touching... It had been delightful. Harry couldn’t have asked for more.

 

No, what he was worried about was Draco herself.

 

He was so worried that the changes to her body that pregnancy had brought would send her back into the dark place she’d been in before; that she was ashamed of her body and didn’t want to sleep with him as a result.

 

Harry didn’t care so much about the sex as he did about showing his wife how gorgeous she still, absolutely was.

 

Jasmine was too big to be left, so perhaps he needed to think of a romantic gesture, something that would make Draco realise how much he desired her. As he dropped to sleep, Draco warm, silky and soft in his arm, Harry wondered what he could do to make her feel more confident.

 

Unaware of Harry's thoughts, Draco came back to the old diet they followed before Jasmine was real. She worked out every day, did squats while took her shower, walked around the neighbourhood for about an hour when her mum looked after Jasmine for a while, and even though she was tired with the lack of sleep, she moved on.

 

She wanted her body back.

 

Of course she was taking care of what she ate, especially because she was still breastfeeding Jasmine, so she couldn't just _not eat_ certain foods. The process was slow, and although she was healed from birth-giving, every time she looked at the mirror thinking 'it could be better', or 'maybe just a little more'. Her breasts were still too sensitive for heavy exercise, but she could see her changes happening before her eyes.

 

Two months after, she was still soft around the edges, but less worried about her overall appearance. She wasn't binding herself anymore, even though her stomach was still too soft for her liking. It seemed like the pregnancy fat was grabbing onto her for dear life, even if most of them were gone.

 

Jasmine was more active now, looking around, with _so much hair_ around her head Draco got used to put on baby tiaras on her. Her eyes changed to a very light shade of green, and every time Draco looked at her, she saw Harry's eyes and his smile.

 

On that day, she was changing Jasmine onto a unicorn onesie. Molly finally got her wish and was staying with Jasmine overnight. Living alone, the matriarch was feeling that her house was too big for only two people, and wanted some baby company for a while. Draco took some time getting convinced to it, but in the end, she gave in.

 

“Harry, she's all ready,” Draco said, pulling her braid out of the way and putting Jasmine on her arms so she could meet Harry, that was fixing the baby's bag.

 

“Well, she looks just beautiful,” admired Harry, who was secretly not quite as convinced as Draco that any two-month old baby needed _quite_ as many tiaras as she currently owned.

 

Still, if it made Draco happy, then it was absolutely fine with him. His wife and daughter were the most important people in his world, and anything that made them smile was wonderful.

 

He could have kissed Molly for taking Jasmine for the night. Both of them were exhausted by her night time parties, and were well ready for an evening off. Harry felt confident that Draco’s self-image had improved massively in the last few weeks, and he hoped they were ready to resume a more intimate relationship.

 

He’d cooked Draco’s favourite egg salad sandwiches and brought a bottle of an elf made wine they both loved.

 

Harry had even brought a dozen Narcissi flowers which he’d placed in a large vase on their table.

 

Harry had planned to go to their local bar and then return to feed Draco a scrumptious dinner. Harry wanted so badly to make Draco feel as wonderful as he truly knew she was. They’d have all night, and there was simply no need to rush.

 

“Of course she's beautiful, she has my blood and will certainly have my wits to compensate for the eyes and hair, thank you,” Draco teased before they left to drop Jasmine at the Burrow.

 

It was hard for Draco to go out without her baby, her heart practically turning upside down to see her baby in someone else's arms, but she held onto Harry's arm and soon they were out in the world. He was going to take her to a bar, and being truth to herself, Draco would admit that she wasn't too excited to go, because she kept thinking about Jasmine, but she had to give her time to be without her daughter. She needed to be a wife and a woman too.

 

Harry was excited to be out of the house with Draco. It was different for him, he understood that. He was able to go out each day, go training and enjoy his quidditch matches.

 

Draco had spent far more time with Jasmine during her short life and he could tell from the strain on her face that she wasn’t too excited. But Harry really felt that they had to put in just as much energy to their relationship as they did to being parents.

 

The bar he’d picked was a lovely, upmarket Muggle place, and Harry desperately hoped they’d have a good time. As they walked in, Draco looked gorgeous under the twinkling lights, her blond hair glittering and her grey eyes shiny and beautiful. Harry found them both a seat, and set about ordering them both a glass of champagne.

 

“Should we drink a toast to our beautiful daughter?”, he asked smiling widely, and feeling lucky to be at her side.

 

“Oh, Merlin, it's been ages since I drank anything with alcohol,” Draco smiled widely as she held her flute of champagne, looking at Harry with shine in her eyes as the touched her glass with his. “To our precious miracle. I still can't believe we have her. Sometimes it seems like a dream, that one day I'll woke up and I won't feel her soft hair or baby smell with me.”

 

She sat a little closer to Harry, touching his hand and sighing.

 

“But I miss us... I miss to be always near you. I miss work, and I miss the fields, and the cheer of the crowd. I miss lots of things we did together and now we... Well, we do _different_ things together... But most of them are about Jasmine. I miss us being lovers and not only parents...”

 

“And I get that, I really do” Harry said, running his hands over his beard as he thought about what he wanted to say.

 

“I think it’s harder for the mum in our situation, her life gets turned upside down and it’s hard to see how you’ll get back to the person you were before... But Draco, I do think you are doing so well... Our baby is thriving, and happy and comfortable. And you look beautiful.” Harry took her hand in his, playing with each of her fingertips.

 

The bar wasn’t busy, but there was a pleasant buzz around the place. A pianist played soft melodies in the corner, and several couples sat, like them, drinking cocktails and talking.

 

“And I miss us, too. All the things we used to do... But we’re here now, and I think we should make the most of our night. Would you like another one of those, or shall we head off towards home?”

 

 “I haven't drank in over a year, Harry. One glass and I already feel a little tipsy,” Draco smiled, her cheeks pink with Harry's compliment.

 

She looked at him, feeling hot just from looking to his face. Her cheeks were warm and, in between her legs, too.

 

“I think I want to come back home, Harry...” she said, feeling bold, almost ashamed of saying it out loud.

 

Harry felt incredibly pleased that Draco had been brave enough to say what she wanted. He knew how hard she’d found the previous few months, and how much she’d struggled with her body image.

 

He drained his flute and helped Draco back into her coat. Lightly threading his fingers through Draco’s hands, and they walked to the local apparition point.

*

Harry was so excited that he could hardly walk through the door with Draco before he pushed her to the wall, kissing her passionately.

 

His lips were all over hers, enjoying the   soft scent of her hair, and the velvety feel of her mouth.

 

Harry felt like his body was on fire, aching with need and desire. It’d been so long, and Harry wanted their relationship back to that of a man and his wife.

 

Draco was surprised to feel Harry's hands on her, and her body melted against his chest. She didn't know how much she needed that touch, that desire on him. She touched his face, her fingertips touching his beard, and the feeling of it making her skin tingle.

 

“Fuck, Harry, I missed this... I missed you, how I missed everything...”

 

She released her hands to take off her coat and her blouse without thinking about it. Once she was only on her bra - a simple, black nursery bra - that was when she felt underdressed and tried to back away, her back meeting the wall and her arms hiding her body.

 

“Sorry, I'm... I'm not really that sexy... I didn't think that we...”

 

“You are sexy, Draco... You are the most alluring, beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And we don’t have to sleep together, but please know this: it doesn’t matter because I love you.”

 

Harry was out of words to help Draco to feel better. He though she looked wonderful, even in the plain black nursing bra she was wearing. None of it mattered to him, because she was all perfection to him.

 

He leant over and peppered tiny kisses all over her face and hair - knowing he was touching her with his beard and not caring - and ghosted his arms all over her sides.

 

“No, Harry, I know you don't care, but-” even though she was melting under his touch, she had to be serious at that moment. “I should've known you'd be this gentleman guy when we married and all but, be honest;  not having sex sucks! And I know it, I really want you to drill me through this wall, and I've been wanting it since we couldn't do it because of my pregnancy but... Fuck! I don't like to look at myself in the mirror and I know you don't care but... Harry, it's hard. But I want to. I just want to, and I'm sure I'll be as tight as my virgin-me was, but... Fuck, it's just so many things in my head. So don't say it's fine if I don't want sex. It's not fine, it's not me! So... Fuck, just fuck me already okay?  Can you fucking make me forget I feel like a milking cow for over two months?”

 

She was angry. She wasn't sad, she was just plain angry. She started to rip her clothes off, first her bra, then the rest of her clothes. She wanted savage and raw by now, and if Harry hesitated, she would attack him for sure.

 

Harry was both surprised and aroused by Draco’s reaction. He didn’t think he’d ever seen this level of want in her face, or how angry her face was. And maybe he was a little angry as well.

 

He’d tried so hard to be kind and supportive, and yet all she wanted was a good fucking. Well, if that’s what was required, Harry was only too happy to provide.

 

Pushing her against the wall, Harry grabbed Draco by the waist, not letting her move a muscle. He forced a kiss down her throat, her lips soft and throbbing underneath his. His body felt hot, tight and excited, his magic ricocheting through both of their bodies.

 

Harry held her tight with only one hand, and used the other to pull down his trousers over his hips. He was going fix Draco, and show her just how fucking desirable she was.

 

Draco's body exploded in desire and pleasure. Yes, that was exactly what she wanted, that raw and rough desire. She didn't know she wanted it up until that moment, but now that Harry was giving it to her, it was more than a need. It was like breathing.

 

She helped him with his trousers, trying to make the process faster for both of them. In the back of her mind, she still thought about the softness of her own body, of how she didn't like it, but it was a thought that would go away whenever she looked at Harry's bright eyes.

 

“Take me, Harry... Make me forget about everything...”

 

Harry pulled Draco to him, dragging his hands roughly all over her body. She felt amazing, soft, searing hot and very, very sexy. He felt agitated, provoked and like he could lose his control incredibly easily....

 

Pulling off his clothes, Harry’s heart was racing fast, and he could feel his cock swelling warmly at the thought of raw intimacy with Draco, so long denied to both of them.

 

Draco felt that Harry was hesitating, and she didn't want any of that. She grabbed him by his arms and walked to the settee, making Harry sit on it and straddling his lap.

 

She felt her small, wet folds rest over his erection, her full breasts close to his face.  Strands of her white blond hair were falling out of her braid, bright grey eyes fixed on his face.

 

Her fingers touched his face, playing with his beard, and she started moving over his lap, sliding over his cock.

 

“Fuck me already, Potter. What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?” she teased.

 

Harry bit into Draco’s breast, the feeling of her soft, pliable flesh under his teeth a turn on like nothing he could remember. His wife was wet, and ready and Harry was achingly hard.

 

Her body was more of an invite than her words could ever be, and as she moved over his cock, Harry felt his length spasm with need....

 

Picking Draco up easily by her hips, it was as if his wife weighed nothing. His cock was full, hard and curved towards his midriff.

 

He angled himself against Draco’s entrance, thinking her body as beautiful and wanton as ever; childbirth having enhanced her womanly physique, and in one hard thrust, made his entry into her most precious place.

 

Yes, she was wet. Yes, she wanted it a lot, but it had been _ages_ since she had sex. Her body was incredibly tight, and Harry was big. Once he entered her, it was like she was being torn by his cock.

 

It hurt. But it made her whole body jerk in pleasure, her legs tremble and her nipples harden. A drop of moisture fell from her nipple, her hands grabbing Harry's shoulder and her nails biting into his skin.

 

“H-haaaaaarry...!”

 

She closed her eyes, her body feeling like it was exploding. Merlin, how she needed it.

 

Harry couldn’t remember sex ever feeling this intimate and erotic before. Draco’s body was searing hot and sexy next to his, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen a more powerful sight.

 

Harry knew he was big inside Draco, but she was tight and grasping his cock in all the right places; she felt perfect. He could feel the way her warm body was warming up to his massive length as the seconds passed.

 

Harry’s body was shuddering with desire and need as he moved slowly within his wife; his body covered with a sheen of sweat and he could feel his own erect nipples bounce off Draco’s own.

 

Harry knew he was using Draco like a rag doll, but in the heat of the moment he couldn’t help himself. It had been so long since they’d fucked and he felt like his self-control was deserting his body. He was bouncing Draco off his cock, using her hips for leverage, throwing her about like she weighted next to nothing.

 

It was exactly what Draco wanted, what Draco _needed_. One of her hands grabbed Harry's hair, the other on his shoulder as she tried to have some balance over him. His cock inside her felt amazing and she helped his movements by going up and down, her strength on her rounded white thighs.

 

“Aah... Yes! Harry, yes!” she moaned, but she wanted more. Maybe it was the desire, the amount of time that they spent without doing it, but she felt bolder than ever before.

 

She grabbed his hand, put it on one of her breasts and pressed his fingers around it. She wanted to see herself leak on his fingers.

 

“Harry... I want to feel your come in me again... I feel so empty... So, so empty... I want you to put a baby inside me... Please, Harry... Do it.. “

 

Feeling the milk leak from Draco’s breasts nearly broke Harry. It was so primal and sensual, and so completely feminine. As Draco gasped her desires; her wanton wish to be filled with another baby, Harry pulled Draco’s body towards his and lavished kisses and small bites all over her breasts.

 

Pulling her pebbled nipples to his mouth Harry suckled on her breasts, filling his mouth easily with the sweet, mild tasting milk. The sensation sent shockwaves all though his body; simultaneously so kinky, yet so warm and intimate, Harry knew that he’d ever felt anything like this before. Draco truly was the woman of his dreams...

 

“I’m going to fill you...” Harry gasped, the magic rolling of his skin in lazy, sexy spirals. “Fill you with so much come... You’ll never feel empty again. You’re mine, and this is all I’ve ever wanted...”

 

Harry realised that he wasn’t even that far from coming.

 

Draco hugged Harry's head, her own head falling back as waves of pure pleasure ran through her body.

 

It was a completely different feeling from when Jasmine fed on her. It was like Harry was putting her body on fire as he touched her nipple with her tongue and teeth and lips.

 

His voice was hoarse, rough and so sexy, she didn't think she could avoid the shock of pleasure through her.

 

“Never... Never... Fuck, never emp--- Harry, I'm gonna come!”

 

She almost screamed in pleasure, her tight channel convulsing around his cock, her breasts leaking and her eyes turning in her head.

 

Harry felt his own orgasm building deep within his stomach. His whole body was tingling, his head was spinning... He felt like every cell of his body was aflame with fire and that it was spreading relentlessly.

 

And just looking at Draco was making Harry close to coming too. He could see how she was convulsing with pleasure, and his body was vibrating alongside hers. His body felt like it was   burning with pleasure, like he was a firework that was rigged to explode.

 

His orgasm was on him before he realised, a tiny tickle that felt like it spread its tentacles though his whole body. His balls tightened close to his body, and he felt his cock swelling before he saw stars, saw lights at the corner of his vision... He was coming, exploding, filling Draco with a stream of creamy come.

 

She almost came again feeling her body get filled with his come. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, breathing heavily as she tried to calm her body down.

 

She kept her eyes closed for a moment, keeping that feeling in her memory. It was like the first night, when he took care of her and made her whole.

 

Somehow, the notion of being 'her' felt awkward. At that moment, remembering their first time, Draco felt like not being a 'she'.

 

The feeling passed at she opened her eyes and saw her nipples still dripping milk.

 

“I'm still leaking,” she giggled, a little ashamed and aroused at the same time.

 

“Don’t be ashamed” Harry said quietly, as he sat up more fully. He could see that Draco looked embarrassed by her leaking breasts but he thought that she shouldn’t be.

 

“It’s your orgasm. It gives you an increase in your hormone level”, he murmured. “So it’s all completely natural, baby.” Harry took Draco in his arms, enjoying his languid, post coital buzz.

 

He felt utterly relaxed, and knew he’d be falling asleep before he knew it. Leaning over, he kissed Draco all over her face, cupping her chin and finding her soft lips underneath his.

 

They stayed like this for some minutes, the novelty of their daughter’s absence not lost on Harry. Eventually, he pulled away from Draco’s soft, warm lips, and stroked a finger done the side of her tender face.

 

“I love you so much”, he began, smiling. “But did you mean that about having another baby? Jasmine is still so small... And you’re still breastfeeding? Was it just the sex talking?”

 

Draco was on pure bliss, her body soft and pliant on Harry's hands. She opened her eyes fully and thought about the question.

 

“I don't really know... It was mostly sex talk, if I'm being honest... I like the way we both get when we get on like this, with this type of words, but... I'm not on any contraceptives and I don't plan on taking potions or wearing muggle rubbers. If it happens, it happens. I don't mind. Do you?”

 

Harry didn’t think he did mind, really.

 

It was like Mr. Weasley had told him, one night after they’d both had too much to drink. _One child changes your whole world, but the next one just slots right in_. True, he didn’t quite want as many children as his role-model had, but he definitely wanted _more_. But how many remained to be seen.


	19. Chapter 19

The weeks and months speeded past, and Harry and Draco seemed to acclimatise to having Jasmine in their lives. She was such a beautiful presence, gentle and perfect. Harry loved her fine features, and her soft, exquisite skin. It was like she was Draco in miniature, and he felt utterly blessed to have her in his life.

 

The only thing that Harry decided was a pet. When he was growing up with the Dursley’s, one of the things he’d envied other children the most for were their animals - rabbits, cats and guinea pigs were all lovely, but he didn’t know if they would suit Draco. Maybe a magical creature, like a crup of some description? Harry decided he’d think about it a little more, and talk about it with Draco that evening. She might be furious about the idea; after all, he reasoned, she’d have to do most of the looking-after of whatever pet they chose.

 

About a year had passed. Jasmine was one year and 2 months old - and, no, Draco wouldn't say those ridiculous months age. Jasmine was walking, and speaking a few words, her hair longer and really, really smart. She was still very small for her age, but Draco had to remember she was an early child.

 

“No, mama!” Jasmine threw her new tiara on the floor, black, messy hair getting even messier. She was, as usual, dressed as a fine little lady, perfect green dress with apples sewn on it, and beautiful green shoes.

 

“It will get into your eyes if you don't put it on!” Draco tried to reason with a toddler, and although she knew she was being silly, she was sure Jasmine understood perfectly.

 

“No!” Jasmine now tried to tug her shoes off, and screamed when Draco took her hands off her foot. “Mama!”

 

“Jasmine, I said _no_!” Draco was sure she was paying all her sins as a child.

 

Jasmine pouted, pointy nose and chin high up to the sky as if she was going to 'tell daddy everything'.  Draco just laughed, grabbing the tiara from the floor and putting it onto her head again, keeping her black hair out of her eyes.

 

“And keep it. Or else you're not having fruit rolls at the park,” Draco put her on the floor, and she immediately run to Harry at the living room. It was finally his day off and she loved to be close to him whenever he was near.

 

“Dada, dada!” Jasmine grabbed Harry by his leg, baby teeth showing as she smiled brightly. “Out!”

 

“Is that right?” Harry laughed, as he picked up Jasmine, and swung her easily into his arms. “And where are we going on our day off, young lady?”

 

Jasmine just giggled as Harry tickled her, trying to extract an answer. They always played a similar game, and where he would guess more, and more outlandish answers.

 

Draco, however, wouldn’t adore him wasting anymore of their precious day off. Not to mention, the longer jasmine stayed at home, the more likely she was to mess up her beautiful and very ladylike dress. After all, she had 50% of his DNA and he wasn’t well known for his tidiness or his finesse.

 

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, conspiratorially to his baby. “Once we get to the park, we’ll ditch all these fancy things - and the tiara too, baby, I promise - and we’ll paddle and make mud pies, and basically get ourselves absolutely filthy.”

 

“Not on my watch!” Draco said, getting into the living room. She had changed to black skinny jeans and a shirt, hair loose for the day. It was very long, and she didn't have any plans to cut it out. “You'll destroy my hard work, Potter, and then I'll have to wash you both,” Draco got closer to him, kissing his cheek and Jasmine's hair.

 

“Let's go. I have her bag all sorted and she's still looking like a daughter of mine,” Draco teased.

 

The park wasn’t even too busy when they arrived.

 

Harry soon had Jasmine by the duck pond, feeding them bread and laughing when they mounted the shore in order to get even more of the tasty treats. It was funny, and Jasmine gave a big green Mallard duck a _very_ Draco like stare when it was cheeky enough to quack in her direction.

 

But soon they’d ran out of bread, and Jasmine wanted to go down the slide. Harry though this was a splendid idea, so they walked over to the play park and waited for the slide. Sure enough, it was a thrill, and Jasmine squealed as they raced to the bottom. They went on the swings, the roundabout and the climbing frame, and by the end even Harry was feeling ready for their lunch.

 

They found a spot that was close to the cricket ground, and after they’d settled down, Harry gave out sandwiches, drinks and fruit to all his family.

 

Although Draco was all about showing the Muggle world to Jasmine, since she was a half-blood's child after all, she decided to bring her to a magical park that day. It was pretty much just like a Muggle park, but the parents didn't have to hide their wands if a kid scrapped their knee or if they wanted to protect them a little better on the swings.

 

Jasmine was happily munching on a banana, dirtying herself more than eating it, but Draco supposed she had to let Jasmine learn how to do things by herself. They ate their sandwiches and drank juice, all the while observing how Jasmine reacted to the world around her. She was curious, and absolutely _despised_ any type of help. She wanted to do everything alone and, when Draco tried to do something for her, such as open a sandwich packaging, she would grumble or scream a high pitched angry sound, looking at her with a frown. Draco found it adorable, but tried to be firm if she thought Jasmine was forgetting how to act with her parents.

 

Not very long after, they saw one of the players that used to play with Harry a few years ago. She asked for a break after she got pregnant, but didn't come back immediately after birth. Now, her kid was about two and she was working as a sports journalist. Draco waved at her but didn't go talk to her, mostly because of Jasmine that was playing with a frog toy, and because she was becoming a little lazy after their lunch. Harry got up to talk to his work mate, and Draco started to watch Jasmine instead.

 

Jasmine giggled happily when her frog started to jump around, looking at Draco and clapping her hands excitedly. Draco clapped back, showing that 'yes, your jumping frog is incredibly exciting'. Jasmine got up, trying to catch the frog, but slipped when running towards it and feel on her hands and knees. Draco stood up to get her and the toy, as Jasmine sniffled, eyes big and watery as she was trying not to cry.

 

“Don't worry, baby, it's okay. Didn't hurt, see? It was just a slip, you're fine,” Draco got up, holding Jasmine in one arm, the toy in the other hand, as she kissed her knee to prove it wasn't hurt.

 

“You know,” said a female voice behind her. “it's really unbelievable how _no one_ is seeing how you mistreat this child.”

 

Draco turned, looking at a woman who was roughly the same height as herself. She had short, dyed blond hair, and a kid about five or six at her side, a little girl dressed all in pink.

 

“She just fell. She isn't even scrapped,” Draco tried to justify, she didn't even know why. She had a really bad feeling about it.

 

“I can't believe the Ministry didn't take this child away from you the moment she was born. I guess it has its perks to have used a love potion on Harry Potter,” the woman looked furious, and Draco stepped back, looking around for Harry, who had disappeared from her eye sight.

 

“What are you talking about? Harry is with me because he wants to.”

 

“That's what you say, Death Eater scum. Even walking around dressed as a girl, as if we don't know how you used magic to birth this kid, as if we don't know you're the same old Draco Malfoy that killed Dumbledore!”

 

“I didn't!” Draco felt her eyes, watering, her arms holding Jasmine so strong the kid started to whine. “I nev--”

 

“Don't even try to justify your acts! I know who you are! And you're _hurting_ this kid! You do not deserve to have any child, imagine Harry Potter's child, you trash! Give her to me, I'll be a way better mother than you'll ever pretend to be!”

 

And as if it was a scene from another world, maybe from a moving picture Harry showed her, the woman reached and grabbed Jasmine's arm, yanking her from Draco's arms. Draco hold on to her tightly, trying to release Jasmine's arm from the woman's hand.

 

“Mummy, I want a little sister!” The kid said at her mother's side, and Draco started to hyperventilate. She forgot she had magic, she forgot how to use words. The only thing she could do was try to get far away as possible from this woman, try to make her get away from Jasmine, as her baby cried and screamed in fear.

 

Harry couldn’t quite believe it when he heard Jasmine’s screams. Jerking away from his colleague, he found himself running back towards his family, his legs carrying him unconsciously back to where he had left them.

 

And the scene that faced him on his return was quite honestly, the most frightening thing he had seen since the end of the War. A woman with short blond hair was trying to get hold of his baby, and she was sobbing and screaming in fear.

 

And Draco was _terrified_ , that much was obvious. Her face was white, and her mouth was open, but not one sound was emerging. Her fist was fixed on Jasmine, her knuckles were white and she was shaking.

 

But Harry didn’t hesitate. It was like another wizard had taken control of his body, his muscle memory reacting to the threat to his family. Without even thinking, Harry seized hold of his wand, and he fired off a _petificus totalis_ without even thinking. The women froze, and Jasmine was freed. Harry was immediately by his daughter’s side, pulling her to the heat of his body and carding his hand through her dark, wiry hair.

 

Her whole body was trembling, and tears ran down the sides of her face.

 

It was like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over Draco's body. She finally moved as the woman's kid started to scream as her mother fell, rigid, to the ground.

 

“You killed my mummy! You killed my mummy!” She screamed, and Draco could see nothing but Jasmine and Harry. Without thinking, she grabbed her baby from his arms, but sat beside him, hugging her tight. Jasmine still had her fist holding Harry's shirt, and she sobbed against Draco's shoulder.

 

Draco was still shocked about the whole encounter. So shocked she didn't notice the people gathering around them, and two aurors approaching them.

 

“They killed my mummy!” The kid screamed at the top of her lungs, holding one of the aurors by their arm. “Put them in Azkaban, the Death Eater killed my mummy!”

 

Harry thanked Merlin that the Aurors were reasonable, and listened to the witnesses who’d seen the whole incident.

 

One woman, a red haired witch who was still of Hogwarts age gave a statement that showed her utter disgust about what she’d seen.

 

“We’ve learnt loads about the War at school... Learnt about the prejudice that led to people becoming Death Eaters, and how poisonous it was. Well, that woman was just as full of hatred. She immediately used slurs, and threats against this lady... And she was violent towards her too. Tried to snatch her baby! I’d have tried to do something, but I’m scared to use magic out of school... I’d be expelled! Anyway, her husband only used a defensive spell... Not a curse, or an _Unforgivable_...”

 

The lady was unfrozen by the Aurors and she immediately started to spout her poison. She screamed at the red haired witch, calling her a liar. She spat at Harry, and told him she’d wished _he’d never been come back to life_.

 

That was enough for the Aurors, and they took the woman into custody. The little girl was taken away by a Ministry Official, still crying hysterically.

 

Harry was heartbroken though.

 

This was the most frightened he had been since he was seventeen, and he truly hadn’t realised there were still people with this amount of venom in their hearts.

 

As they silently flooed home, Harry swore he would do anything to protect his family.

 

The whole time, Draco was silent. She wouldn't let Jasmine go, and even when they asked for her statement, she just wouldn't speak, mumbling things as “Jasmine fell and...”, “she tried to take her...”. She felt weak and scared, so scared, that she tried as hard as she could to not look up.

 

Draco wasn't brave. She knew that. But she expected that once something - or someone - important was in danger, she could step up and fight. Well, once again, she needed Harry. And she felt weak and sad that she couldn't. She knew she wouldn't let go of Jasmine for all the magic in her, but she thought she could've done more.

 

And then, what that woman said: 'You're the same old Draco Malfoy, dressed in girl's clothes'.

 

It hurt. But it didn't hurt as much as what it represented. It represented that Draco was wrong. Wrong to be a wife, wrong to be a mother, wrong to be a human being. She was born wrong, a boy with too many bits, and now a girl with too many bits. It was like Draco could never be what she was without having people around telling her she was _wrong_. She couldn’t help it, could she? She was born like this, born with this body, and she bloody liked it. The world would rather see her dead, though.

 

“I'm sorry, Harry...” she mumbled, a sleepy, tired Jasmine in her arms. “I'm sorry...”

 

As soon as they got home, Harry sent Draco straight up to the bathroom, telling her to have a bath. He could see she was dreadfully upset, but the last thing he wanted was a big hysterical scene. He loved Draco immensely, but right at this moment he couldn’t offer her the comfort she needed. Harry was just too furious, his mind racing, simply too mad with a world that was so unforgiving that he had been forced to take up his wand to defend his family.

 

He had truly thought those days were over.

 

He focussed instead on getting Jasmine into bed, reading her favourite tales of _Martin the Mad Muggle_ and making sure she felt safe and comfortable. He told her all about the wards on the house, and how nobody could see it, if they didn’t already know it was there. Jasmine couldn’t understand that, but Harry promised her it was _magic_.

 

 _But that was the problem, wasn’t it?_ Harry mused. _Magic_. It hadn’t helped Draco today; she’d been too shocked to speak, or cast wandless magic. Anyway, it only protected against wizards, and he knew that there were plenty of other threats to worry about.

 

He knew that Draco would be stewing, but Harry was still too upset to speak yet. But maybe, in a few hours, when they were relaxed, and Draco was less quiet, she might be more receptive....

 

Because Harry had thought of the perfect thing to help their family.

 

Draco felt hurt. And angry. Harry basically took Jasmine out of her arms and sent her upstairs without even a word. She went. And she took a shower, and changed to other clothes absolutely fuming. She needed Harry. She needed Harry and he just sent her away.

 

Anger was bubbling on the surface, and thankfully he took Jasmine from her because Draco wanted to absolutely _destroy_ everything. She grabbed the first thing she found - one of Harry's Quidditch trophies, perfect. - and threw it as hard as she could against a wall. It didn't broke, but dented the wall. She walked, grabbed it again, came back to her previous spot, and threw it even harder.

 

She didn't scream, though. Jasmine didn't need to listen to her anger.

 

Harry watched Draco dent the wall, and then watched as she repeated the action. When it seemed that she had finally run out of steam, Harry used his wand to fix the dint and the trophy.

 

“Draco...” Harry said quietly. “I can see that you’re furious - and that you’re feeling unsupported - do you feel up to talking yet? Or do you need more time?”

 

“I needed you; You made me go away. You took my daughter and made me go away. Do you think I'm not capable enough to be with my child? I'm sorry I couldn't protect her today! I know I'm a shite parent! But the least you could do was to be with me once we get home, hun? When I'm scared and guilty and thinking I'm not good enough as a mother, as a wife, even as a woman! That woman told me I was faking myself! That I was the same old Draco Malfoy in girl’s clothes! I know I don't deserve you! I've always known! But you don't need to shove it on my face and take my baby away from me!”

 

She was screaming by the time she ended, tears falling freely down her cheeks, her whole body trembling.

 

“If you want me gone, at least let me see her!”

 

“Want you gone? Merlin, Draco, it’s _always_ about you, isn’t it? That woman was completely vile, a poisonous monster. Don’t you know, don’t you _understand_ that you _don’t_ need to listen to people like that anymore? What we have is insurmountable... It’s perfect. You’re the love of my life. It’s not about that... You’re not pretending. You _are_ a mother, a woman, a wife! What about me, Draco? I had to use my wand on someone today! Had to use defensive magic! Don’t you understand how fucking traumatic that was? I had to wench _my_ daughter off that woman too... And yes, I did need space tonight, because _yes_ , I knew we’d have to go through all of this. I’m sorry about what happened today. But we have to get through this together, Draco. I don’t want you gone...”

 

“Then fucking TALK to me!” Draco screamed again, not knowing how to stop. She needed to put that energy out, her magic sizzling around her. “Tell me we'll talk later, tell me you don't hate me, don't just take Jim away from me like you did! Yes, I've seen that, I've seen you using magic on that monster, but have you seen what she did _to me_? And that my sorry death eater arse couldn't do a thing to protect my child? If it had happened to you I would have been with you!  Not send you away like you did to me! At least if you had explained something...”

 

Draco sat on the bed, hiding her face in her hands, shoulders shaking even though she was trying to hold back tears.

 

“Sometimes I think you should've let me die in that fire.”

 

“Listen to yourself Draco! Bloody hell... Should have let you die in a fire? What’s wrong with you? Why would you even say that? I love you, Draco. Fucking love you! No, I’ll admit, I was traumatised and upset this afternoon. Yes, I needed space, and I’m not going to apologise for that, either. So stop it. Just stop it Draco. I’m bloody sorry about what happened. You shouldn’t have to protect Jasmine.  You should be able to take your baby to the park and not even worry about what’s going to happen.”

 

Harry was shaking too. He loved his wife so much, and he just wished she could see it. He just wondered why he was forbidden from being comforted as well.

 

“What's wrong with me? Do you want me to make a list?” Draco raised her face, looking directly at Harry. “I just asked for me to tell me. Tell your fucking wife that you want her to go because you need time. Tell me you don't want to rip my baby out my arms _again_ in a single day. Do you imagine how it feels? To have someone rip your child from you?  To have your own husband take your child off of your arms without saying a word after someone said you are unfit to be a mother? You didn't, did you? You didn't think of saying: 'we'll talk later, Draco,  I need a moment right now and you should calm yourself too'.  Oh, no! You just took her out of my arms and sent me away. Do you really want me to stop and be all comprehensive now? Really?”

 

Draco stood up, now walking from side to side in their room.

 

“We could've been together, but you took my baby and sent me away after someone said I should've given her to the Ministry. You were doing exactly what she said you should do. Forgive me for not being kind to you right now.”

 

Harry massaged his temples. He could feel the start of a massive headache coming on, and the last thing he needed was for this argument to carry on even one more minute than it had to.

 

“Draco, I can’t even _comprehend_ that you would think I was doing the same thing as that insane, ridiculous person. Nobody ripped your baby from your arms, I took _my_ child to put her to bed while you had a bath... Now, we _could_ argue for the rest of time about this, but I don’t intend to leave you, so the best thing is to bloody well move on, and actually discuss what we are going to _do_ about threats to us. I can see you’re vulnerable, and upset right now and I’m sorry I didn’t communicate how I was feeling more clearly. I’ve never been a man of words; I’ve always been better with actions.”

 

Harry hoped Draco would calm herself, just a little. He was still in a cold fury over the events of the afternoon, but like everything in his life, he felt better if he had a plan.

 

“Well, you married a complicated person. You should know we would have this kind of fights because I'd feel scared that one day you'd see me as you saw me before... Before...”

 

Draco breathed in deeply. Fuck, it was still hard to think about the damn war after so many years. She knew she was being unfair with Harry. She knew _now_ that it was crazy her train of thoughts, but scared, vulnerable and PTSD Draco thought it was reasonable that Harry would try to get Jasmine and kick Draco out of his life.

 

“I wanted to smash that trophy against your skull. Luckily for you, I love you and I don't want you dead,” she said, trying to think, trying to see reason in the mess in her mind. “I'm sorry. I was-- I _am_ scared. I know you love me, Harry, but I also know that I'll never be good enough. You insist in saying otherwise but... It's hard to see me as something other than unworthy of you. I keep thinking that the only good think I've ever done was Jasmine. And after today... It reminded me why. Why I was unworthy. I'm sorry I'm a selfish, coward person.”

 

Draco turned to Harry, eyes red and puffy.

 

“Would you ever forgive me? I don't... I feel lost without you.”

 

“Of course I would forgive you, except you’ve not done _anything_ that’s needs forgiveness, Draco. You forget how well I know you. You’re not selfish or cowardly, but you _are_ complicated. And that’s fine because that’s who you are, what your life has made you... And you _are_ good enough. You’re clever, and lovely and a good mum. More than I’d ever deserve, really. Don’t say you’re unworthy. It hurts me terribly, Draco, that you feel like that. You’re wonderful.”

 

Harry looked at his wife, glad she had started to get her thoughts on a more even keel. In his experience, it just took Draco some time to come around, she was complicated, but that was part of why he loved her so much.

 

He leant over and kissed the remaining tears from her cheeks.

 

“I’d feel lost without you, too. I love you... But I don’t _want_ to lose you. We should make a plan, in case something like this happens again.”

 

“Do you plan to have me and Jasmine attached to your ankles?” Draco smiled a little, tired, as she decided to straddle his lap and hide her face on his neck. She knew Harry liked to be alone when sad, but she needed someone at her side. She needed someone to talk to, someone to be close. It wasn't weird that she resorted to be friends with a ghost when she needed desperately for friendship.

 

“I don't ever want to feel it again, Harry... I don't think I'd ever feel safe again when out without you.”

 

“I don’t think any modern lady such as yourself needs to have me shackled to her... I promise you’d get bored of my antics very quickly.”

 

Harry lent over and kissed Draco’s soft hair. He loved having her close, having her next to him like this. He knew that she’d never change; and Harry knew that he didn’t want her to. He was happier when she was herself.

 

He could tell that she still felt sad, but he knew that her mood would rise soon.

 

“I promise you, Draco, the only reason we won’t be together forever is because _you_ would get tired of _me_! But if you’re feeling wary, and obviously I can’t be around all the time, maybe we should get an animal to protect us. You must have had hunting dogs at the Manor when you were growing up?”

 

“Hunting dogs? Harry, we are wizards. We have wands. We don't need hunting dogs,” Draco raised her head, putting her hands on his waist, her eyes still red, but dry.

 

“You want us to get a dog? I've never... I've never _seen_ a dog close to me. Isn't it going to eat us? Eat Jasmine?”

 

Harry could only stare at Draco’s latest example of ignorance about the world of Muggles. He stroked her chin, admiring the sparkle of her shining eyes that still looked a little sad.

 

“Honestly Draco, I’m not convinced that dogs do erm... _eat_ their owners. Well, not regularly, I’m sure! No, if that was the case, then they wouldn’t be the popular pet they are with the muggles.”

 

Harry pulled his hand away from Draco’s chin and gesticulated to a spot near his waist.

“Dogs can be _this_ big Draco! And they’d be gentle and loyal. When you were alone in the house, I promise you you’d feel so much better having some company.”

 

Harry was really warming up to his idea.

 

“I don't think having such a tiny dog would protect us from anything. If they are roughly the size of a crup, then the attacker would just have to kick them out of the way,” Draco raised her eyebrow, looking at Harry. “But... You can show me what you're thinking and we should have a think together.”

 

“So you’re not adverse?” Harry felt quite enthusiastic about his dog idea.

 

Yes, the idea was definitely growing on him. He’d improve the wards on the outside of their home too, and ask his friends in the Aurors to check whether there were any current threats circulating.

 

He leant over and gave Draco a kiss. He loved how argumentative she got, but she’d always listen to his points eventually.

 

“Okay,” he agreed. “We’ll have a look at the RSPCA tomorrow, and see if any of the animals there are ones you can imagine living with.”

 

“I'm not adverse, but I need to see what you are imagining. I don't know any dogs, Harry, I need to see it to know if I like it or not,” she smiled when she received his kiss, and touched his face, as if admiring all of him. She sighed, kissing him on the lips and savouring that kiss, the tenderness of it.

 

She felt like they were kissing for the first time. Draco closed her eyes, and listened to herself. She got apart from him for a moment, and licked her lips.

 

“We'll do it, whatever this _speeceea_ is, but tomorrow,” Draco once again moved, a little awkwardly, and bit her lower lip. “Today… I want to be with you, as close as possible.”

She then held Harry’s face with her hands, kissing him tenderly on his lips. A thought, buzzing and annoying, keep pressing on her brain, but she decided to let it go for a moment. She needed the warmth and tenderness of Harry now. Everything else could wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Draco will question their gender identity and come to terms of who they are.

 

It took a while, but Draco was feeling much more confident after a week has passed from the park episode. At each day, though, that bugging thought kept creeping around her head, and, one night, she just couldn’t stop her mouth from saying it out loud.

They were together on bed, Draco snuggling against Harry, feeling comfortable and warm enough to tell him what she wanted to say.

“Harry... I know it's been... more than a year... Almost two years, but... Can you... Can you call me a boy? For today?” Draco asked, feeling vulnerable. Speaking those words out loud made the feeling stronger. _He_ wanted to come out.

 

Looking down at Draco, Harry felt unsure as he asked his request. Of course he respected Draco’s choices, and he’d do whatever _he_ asked, but after two years... Well, it was a long time, and Harry was the first to admit he’d become used to the status quo.

 

“Okay,” he answered after a few moments. Draco’s words had taken him by surprise and he wanted to be respectful. “I’ve always said I’d use whichever pronouns you wanted, love... Of course. But what about Jasmine? Do you still want her to call you mummy? How do you want to talk to her about this so she doesn’t get confused?”

 

Harry stroked the back of Draco’s hand, linking their fingers and feeling the slight tremble of his husband’s hands beneath his.

 

“Darling, you don’t need to feel vulnerable. You’re completely supported. Always. You know that, Draco.”

 

“I'm Jasmine's mother!” The words were out so harsh and fast out of his mouth that Draco felt surprised with himself. He licked his lips, blinking, trying to remain calm. “I... I'm sorry, I'm... Harry, I'm confused... I’ve been confused for a while now, since… Since before _the episode_ , I wasn’t quite feeling like a woman I was so used to be… And it keeps coming back. I… Can’t keep it to myself anymore.”

 

Draco supported himself on his hand, looking down at Harry, his eyes getting used to the dark as he observed his husband, touching his beard with his free hand.

 

“I feel like I am a boy, now. I want you to treat me like a boy... But... Not Jasmine, I guess? Maybe... Not other people. Just you,” Draco closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. “Harry, as I keep thinking... That woman who said I'm a boy... She's wrong. She's completely wrong. But she's also right. I'm not a girl. I'm... _Draco_. And sometimes I want to be both. It's been on and off over the years, the need to be a boy, but for now... I only want you to call me that. I don't actually feel like a boy. But I don't think I can _name_ what I feel like quite yet... So...”

 

Draco opened his eyes, looking at Harry.

 

“Can I be your boy today, Jamie?”

 

Harry moved closer and found Draco’s lips, biting them slightly and pushing his tongue against the soft mouth of his husband. If Draco wanted to be his boy, then Harry could certainly oblige.

 

In fact, Harry felt quite aroused by the idea. He’d become so used to viewing Draco as feminine, he’d forgotten the rush of fucking men. The adrenaline shot through his spine as he deepened their kiss, his tongue exploring the warm confines of his lover’s mouth.

 

Pushing him against the bed, Harry felt agitated and needy. His cock felt hard against his hip and he jerked Draco’s body into position to frot his cock against his leg. All the time Harry was kissing a line down Draco’s jaw, and his hands desperately clawed at his husband’s pyjama’s top, trying to pull it open.

 

“How can I make you feel just like the boy you are, Draco? What shall I do to you to prove that you’re mine, and mine alone?”

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco almost ripped his shirt over. He was still using a nursery bra, but soon took it off too. His skin was on fire, and he needed that to feel alive. Harry's hands and voice and touch... Everything was making him desire so much more.

 

The feeling was so intense.

 

“I want you... I want you to fuck me in the arse. I want you to fuck me raw, to pin me on the mattress and leave me destroyed.”

 

Harry trailed searing kisses all over Draco’s torso, finding his husband’s nipples with his mouth.

 

Taking Draco’s swollen nub in his mouth, Harry bit lightly, rolling Draco’s dark nipple on his tongue. Hard and pebbled, it filled Harry’s mouth beautifully and he sighed around it, moaning joyfully.

 

Pulling away, Harry stroked Draco lightly on his sides, moving his head down to kiss the flat plains of Draco’s tummy. He circled his bellybutton with small sucks and bites, his body alive with passion and need.

 

Almost unaware, Harry started to undo the top of Draco’s trousers...

 

Draco felt stripped down of his old persona. Every kiss and every touch was like waking up from a dream, and turning into something new.

 

He knew only Harry could give it to him. And weirdly, after a whole life of feeling out of place, two years after feeling happy and complete as a woman, he now felt, more than never, a man.

 

He didn't know if he was going to be feeling like this after the sex. Or after today. But now... Now he felt like he and Harry could do this forever.

 

He helped Harry take his trousers off, and felt like he was finally free.

 

“Take me, Harry. I'm all yours.”

 

Harry pulled apart Draco’s legs and lavished kisses on the sensitive, white skin of his thighs. At each touch, Harry felt his magic tingle through every nerve and shivers run down his spine. This felt different, somehow, and the sight of Draco wantonly showing his body for Harry’s consumption was a turn on like nothing else he’d ever seen...

 

He kissed and licked up to Draco’s cock, sucking and petting the hardness he found there. Draco really had a beautifully made body, and Harry felt like he was seeing it afresh with new eyes.

 

And Draco’s cock felt like heaven in his mouth; wonderfully petit but so hard and perfectly formed. Harry played with it in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and enjoying its sweet and musky taste.

 

Pulling away, he moved onto the Draco’s cunt, teasing his lips with his teeth, enjoying how wet and aroused Draco already was at his simple touches.

 

Draco could do nothing more than trash his head on the bed sheets, his hand holding tight on Harry's hair. His chest was moving up and down with his hard breathing, his nipples glistening because of Harry, and also because they were leaking a little.

 

Draco felt like he was completely out of it, like he was floating in thin air.

 

Harry's mouth was savage, and he couldn't help when he came, _so hard_ , his come wetting his belly. For the first time in two years, he had come from his cock, and it felt so weird and unexpected that he sat up on bed, a long, loud moan falling from his lips. He couldn't help it. It was just too good, too intense.

 

Harry felt gratified and joyful by Draco’s passionate reaction.

 

He’d rarely seen Draco come from his cock, and he pulled away from Draco’s cunt to lap at the spunk glistening on his husband’s belly. It tasted _perfect_ , bitter and sharp in his mouth. Draco looked magnificent, and Harry was rock hard, and leaking with the thought of coming hard in Draco’s arse.

 

The taste of Draco still fresh on lips, Harry pushed Draco around so he was on all fours. Harry licked a line down the edge of Draco’s arsehole, enjoying his mild, and yet so _male_ taste.

 

“So gorgeous, Draco”, Harry whispered. “Going to put my fingers in you now.”

 

Draco didn’t move from where Harry had put him, but he was so out of himself that the feeling of Harry's tongue on him surprised him completely. He moaned even louder than before, his tiny cock slowly coming back to life.

 

“Harry... Fuck, please put your fingers in me... Work me open... I... I need your cock in me _right now_ ... Please do it... Ooh... Oh-dear-Merlin-just- _fuck!_ ”

 

Harry worked just one finger into Draco’s tight, neat little arse. His husband was wet and ready, but the very last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. He worked slowly, savouring the searing heat and just how very erotic Draco looked, taking his finger so well.

 

Harry pulled, and licking a second finger, worked his way in, easily. Working his fingers in a circles, Harry felt nearly as worked up as Draco by the rough, passionate heat of their touch. Draco’s arse was perfect, pliable and opening up for him so well.

 

Manoeuvring his swollen, ready cock into place, Harry got ready to push against that gorgeous hole that was so ready to take him.

 

Gritting his teeth, Harry managed a few gasped words. “I’m going to push against you now.... Might hurt, Draco... Just tell me to stop if it’s painful...”

 

Draco looked up at Harry, eyes a little wide, and held him by his shoulders. It was all good and delicious, yes. Draco was shivering with the thought of having Harry so deep inside him, but... not like that. Harry was used, so used to fuck him in his cunt that maybe he had forgotten that it didn't quite work the same as just shoving it in.

 

“Harry, wait... It needs more than this. You're not exactly peanut sized like me, are you?” Draco joked a bit, trying not to destroy the mood. He touched Harry's hip with one of his feet, creating a gap between them. He looked around for his wand, summoning it wandlessly as it was far from them. As soon as he felt the wood touch his palm, he directed the tip between them, turning to his arse, and murmured a lubing and opening spell. Now, it would maybe hurt a little still, but it wouldn't be excruciating pain as it would be before.

 

Draco rested his wand aside, opening up again.

 

“Now, Harry... Now you can do it.”

 

Harry pushed the fat head of his cock into Draco’s entrance, gasping at the sheer heat and tightness of his husband’s tight channel. Draco was right, he _was_ still so snug, and he was so well endowed....

 

Even so, the sight of Draco’s tightly muscled back, the globes of his perfect arse and the sight of his lovely red arse clasping his cock were beautiful to behold, and he found himself pushing forward, slowly so he didn’t cause his husband undue pain.

 

And yes, it felt amazing.

 

Harry felt all the air leave his lungs as he pushed all the way home, Draco taking all of his cock so beautifully. Every muscle of his body felt alive, ringing with excitement and need.

 

“Okay, love”, he rasped, the excitement in his voice obvious. “I’m going to move now... Tell me if it hurts or you want to stop...”

 

It was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. No, it was... It was good. Draco closed his eyes, his hands gripping the bedsheets, his mouth opening in pleasure.

 

“Ha--arry...” he whispered, his legs trembling at the sheer energy of their coupling. As he felt Harry reach the bottom, he swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth and tried to open his eyes. He was sweating. “Do it... Please... Move... I can handle it... I need it, do it, do it...”

 

Finding his footing, Harry started to move more speedily, rocking his hips and enjoying the rosy arse of his husband as he took every inch of Harry’s massive cock.

 

His whole body was sweating, hot and sensitive, and as he pounded Draco’s prostrate, Harry didn’t think his own orgasm was too far away. Arching his back to get an even deeper angle, Harry felt like his heart was going to hammer straight out of his mouth; like there was invisible bonds knotting the two of them together. Perhaps it felt fanciful, but Harry felt closer to Draco than ever before; like he’d met this _boy_ once again and it felt nearly illicit, and so, so hot...

 

Gasping Harry could feel his orgasm build, the warmth of it spreading like a burning charm all through his stomach.

 

And then he was there, panting, swearing and coming for Draco, his husband, and whether a man or a woman, _always_ the love of Harry’s life.

 

Draco let his chest fall to the bed, arse up for Harry's pleasure. This pleasure, though, was sky rocketing through Draco's body as well. He felt like he was experiencing something so known, but at the same time, so new. It was perfect. Every come and go of Harry's body inside him was perfect. The feeling of it, it was just... It was exactly what Draco needed.

 

He moaned louder as he felt Harry's cock against his prostate, the feeling of it making his head spin. His cock was hard once again, his cunt gushing clear liquid, wetting his thighs. Once he felt Harry coming, he couldn't control himself anymore. He was coming too, and it was just so big, that he felt his orgasm everywhere. His cock, his cunt, even his skin. His eyes rolled up and he was drooling, as if he couldn't control his body anymore.

 

He lost his sense of time and space. Everything was just pleasure, only Harry and his hands, his body, his warmth. Draco closed his eyes... _Her_ eyes. He felt complete. For the first time in his life, he was what he was supposed to be. A girl and a boy at the same time.

 

Harry lay against Draco’s back, his heart racing a mile a minute; the breath tight in his chest and hardly even able to open his eyes. He’d never felt an orgasm so powerful before, and the aftershocks were still coursing through his veins.

 

Eventually, Harry started to feel the cool; the sweat coating his body making him chilling. Opening his eyes, he found his wand, casting a warming spell for him and Draco to relax underneath.

 

“That was just... Well, it was just _immense_ Draco.  You were beautiful... Such a good fuck. And I felt like we really let ourselves go... It’s not been like that for ages... I loved it; I’ve missed it.”

 

Harry looked down at the wanton sight of his lover, his come still leaking a line from Draco’s arsehole onto his fine, white thighs. Harry shivered, feeling overwhelmed with the emotions overtaking his body and his mind.

 

“You’re everything to me, Draco... You and Jasmine. I’ll do anything to protect you both. Tell me what you want from me.”

 

Draco turned his body, feeling a lightness he hadn't felt in some months. After Jasmine, having such a moment with Harry was a rare thing, and he cherished it with all his heart. He hugged his husband, kissing Harry's shoulder and closing his eyes.

 

“I want this. I want what we have already. I want us, and Jasmine. And maybe more, in the future. But now I have everything I've ever wanted. A husband, a kid, a house. I'm free and I'm myself. All thanks to you.”

 

Draco snuggled even more against Harry, sighing contently.

 

*

 

On the next morning, Harry was happy and confident after the raw show of emotions of the night before.

 

He’d not forgotten his promise he’d made to Draco, however. He wanted to protect his family, and still couldn’t think of a better way than their getting a dog. He’d talked to Luna, who had a superb understanding of animals both magical and Muggle, and Harry had chosen the breed of Bull Mastiff.

 

They seemed like the perfect breed. They’d be wonderful company for Draco and Jasmine while he was playing away games, and Luna had told him that their dog would defined his husband and child with his _entire life_.

 

It certainly seemed like a good idea. The only problem was _how_ to get hold of the dog. Magical pet shops were out. They dealt with magical creatures only. He’d have go to the Muggles, but that was no trouble. He decided to go online. There was an Internet cafe a few streets away, and Harry knew he’d find the information - and the dog - he desired.

 

Draco loved to go out to eat. It was one of the things she just fancied doing after marrying Harry. She went out before, but it wasn't as fun. As she was feeling more girly today, she dressed up in her favourite dress, long hair in a braid. She didn't say anything to Harry, but she hopped that noticing her outfit that morning, he'd know what pronoun to use.

 

She wasn't worried if he'd use it wrong a few times, though. She was okay with being both, now.

 

Jasmine was sitting politely on her high chair, sucking on her dummy as she tried to see what Harry was looking on his laptop.

 

Draco didn't know much about laptops, being honest.  Just that she could see shops inside it and sometimes the mail would drop things on their post box or something. And they could watch muggle films in it as well.

 

They ordered sandwiches and pancakes for their breakfast, with two cups of tea. Draco cut Jasmine pancake in tiny pieces and took off her dummy. She went for it immediately, eating one and then shoving a piece on Harry's mouth. Then she would eat another piece and try to shove it on Draco's mouth.

 

“I have mine, darling, thank you but you're sticky,”

 

“Sticky!” Jasmine repeated, clapping her hands and grabbing another piece to feed Harry with it. “Dada, aaaaaah”

 

Harry laughed, and chewed away on the pancake that Jasmine had fed him.

 

“Delicious, baby,” he smiled, piecing his fork with a little pancake and feeding his daughter a little of his back. Of course, he hadn’t told Jasmine he’d put lemon juice on his pancake. Jasmine’s eyes opened comically, but she was her father’s daughter and ate up the whole mouthful without a complaint.

 

Harry was proud of his computer skills. He’d certainly not used a computer at the Dursley’s, and there were no computers at Hogwarts. But Harry liked Muggle inventions, and he’d brought himself a laptop and taught himself to use it. And right now, he was happily researching the various dog breeders locally, and he _thought_ he’d found the puppy that would suit their family perfectly.

 

He called Draco over, and showed her the picture of the puppy on the scene.

“Of course,” he said, lounging back in his chair, “we’d have to visit. You can’t trust everything you read or see on the internet... But what do you think? Shall we grow our family by another member, my two darling girls?”

 

Draco looked at the screen, cleaning Jasmine's hands and feeling warm inside with Harry's words. The puppy was adorably brown and so small. Draco thought it was cute, but it was so... Small.

 

“How can it protect us, Harry? It's so small. Jasmine will end up biting it's tail. It's adorable, but I don't think it will suit us for protection,” she licked her own lips free of butter, as Jasmine tried to get a hold of the laptop.

 

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately.

 

“Goodness, Draco! You lived in a great big bloody stately home when you were growing up! You must have had animals. I promise, I’ve talked to our friends, and they all say this is the _best_ breed. For love and protection. Dogs grow, and I assure you, this one will grow to a good size indeed.”

 

Harry picked up Jasmine out from Draco’s hands, and placed her on his knees. Her beautiful face was so interested in the pictures in the screen, and she made some _woof, woof_ noises in appreciation of the little puppy on the laptop.

 

“You like, baby?” murmured Harry, stroking his fingers over Jasmine’s braid. “This little puppy could come to live with us... I think we should book to see the little doggy at his home. Luna says you should always look at a dogs’ parents, to see what you’re going to get... Remember _Fang_ , Draco? You hated that dog... We don’t want to end up with something _quite_ that big...”

 

“Yes, we did have animals, but I never saw them quite that young. I didn't take care of them,” Draco looked at him, her cheeks bright red. “Fang wasn't a _dog_. He was a _monster_ , he wanted to eat me alive! I'd drop dead if this puppy grew as big as him!”

 

Jasmine touched the laptop, looking at the screen incredibly curious, then looking back at Harry.

 

“Doggy home?” Jasmine asked, her hand holding Harry's beard. “Want doggy, dada!”

 

“I guess it's settled, then. Jasmine wants it,” Draco smiled, pinching her cheek lightly.

 

“Well, if my princess wants a dog, who am I to argue?” Harry said decisively. “If you don’t have any further worries Draco, then I’ll book a visit.”

 

And, of course after that, all three members of the Potter-Malfoy family were in love. They counted down the days till they got their new family member on their calendar, an enchanted star filling the day two days hence.

 

Harry has to laugh at their baby. Jasmine has gone completely puppy-crackers. She wouldn’t wear her nightie unless Harry charmed little puppies to run around the hem. She wouldn’t put her toy terrier down and she was driving Draco round the bend _woofing_ all of the time.

 

Honestly, the puppy couldn’t come home quickly enough.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.

“You'll turn into a puppy any time from now and you'll have to eat on the floor!” Draco said, holding Jasmine on his arms. Draco was wearing shorts and a tee as the day was hot. He had foregone a bra, and although his breasts were still more sensitive than before, he was used to it by now.

 

Jasmine laughed loudly, and Draco played with her, kissing her cheek and biting her shoulder lightly.

 

“Potter, come and get your dog! She needs to go to her doggy house to sleep!” she called Harry. It was way too late for Jasmine to still be awake, but she wouldn't sleep no matter what Draco did now.

 

Harry bounded over and swooped up Jasmine. He lavished kisses all over her face and tickled her to within an inch of her life. She really was a gorgeous little girl and so very like Draco.

 

“Come on, little pup,” he joked. “Time for you to be in bed, love.” He carried her through to her bedroom, and charmed the light shine; just enough so that she could sleep without being frightened.

 

“Okay, baby,” said Harry, tucking her into bed. “I’m going to tell you a story about somebody else I knew that was a puppy, just like you... When I wasn’t much bigger than you, I had a Godfather, and could _really_ turn into a dog! A big shaggy thing, far bigger than you! He could turn into a dog _anytime_ he liked, and turn himself back too! Now, I want you to close your eyes”, he continued, running a finger over her flickering, tired eyelids “and imagine all the animals you are going to become when you go to Hogwarts when you’re a big girl... I love you baby. Sweet dreams darling... The puppy will be here so, so soon.”

 

Draco was looking at them from the door. His heart warmed to see them together, and how caring and kind Harry was. Sometimes he felt that his husband was just too big for this world. It wasn't fair that Harry had to go through everything he went through. He deserved so much better.

 

Draco got close to Harry as Jasmine closed her eyes, tucking her thumb into her mouth, the other hand holding her dog toy tightly.

 

“She looks so much like you,” Draco whispered, touching Harry's shoulder. “I don't quite have the energy to keep up sometimes.”

 

“You’re wonderful,” said Harry, feeling a little sleepy himself. “I think you’ve taken on this parenting business like an absolute star. Jasmine couldn’t ask for a better mother than you. She’s really lucky...”

 

Harry snaked an arm around Draco’s shoulder as they walked quietly back to their living room. Draco smelt heavenly; like some combination of citrus and vanilla, and he pulled his husband close when they got back to their sofa.

 

Harry grazed his teeth delicately over his earlobe, kissing a line down his delicate white throat and finding his soft, pliant lips beneath his. He really was the most gorgeous person Harry thought he’d ever seen. Pushing his tongue against his lips, Harry teased Draco’s mouth, hoping he would let him enter.

 

Draco let go a soft sigh, his nipples hardening at the mere touch of Harry's tongue on his throat. The kiss was tender, but full of desire, so Draco opened his mouth, letting Harry in. Their tongues touched, and Draco hugged Harry by his shoulders, trying to press his small, pliant body to Harry's. He was wearing so little clothes that he felt almost naked.

 

“Put your hands on me... Harry, touch me... Please, touch me...” Draco asked against Harry's lips, hands snaking through Harry's hair.

 

Harry pulled Draco onto his lap. His hands were everywhere, completely awed by the lovely press of his husband’s small body next to his. He traced infinity signs over Draco’s sides, his fingers pressing slightly into the soft, white flesh.

 

His tongue teased and ticked Draco’s within his lover’s mouth. Draco tasted delicious, a warm sweet taste that sent shivers along Harry’s spine, forcing him to deepen the kiss, making his breath pant and his cock iron hard in his trousers. Pulling his mouth away, Harry knew what he wanted next.

 

Unable to restrain himself in the heat of the moment, Harry found himself pulling off Draco’s shirt roughly, finding his swollen, sensitive nipples with his lips. Harry loved Draco’s nipples even more than before; and he lavished licks and kisses everywhere his mouth could reach, sucking the tender nub, and flicking it with his tongue.

 

Draco had to control himself way too hard not to scream when Harry took his nipple into his mouth. It wasn't as small as it was before, since it still had plenty of milk, but it wasn't as big as in the beginning of his pregnancy. He was sure Harry could put it all inside his mouth and that thought gave him a strange sense of arousal.

 

He was completely hard and wet, his cunt contracting with desire. His body was hot and he needed to be fucked _right now_.

 

“Take off your clothes, Harry. I need you inside me, please...” Draco got up from where he was on Harry's lap and took off the rest of his clothes. The moisture of his pleasure made the inside of his thighs wet, his small, white, soft body shivering with desire.

 

Harry sighed, his breath hitching in his throat. He hadn’t felt this turned on in an age, and his whole body ached with want. Holding Draco still he wriggled out of his trousers, his blunt heavy prick bouncing between them both.

 

He was already sticky with pre-come; the hot head of his cock pressing into Draco’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail on his husband’s smooth, white belly.

 

Picking Draco up easily, and he teased his husband’s slick cunt, poking and prodding and generally being a giant tease. Lining his cock up ready to take Draco entirely, Harry looked his husband straight in the eye.

 

“You’re so hot... So fucking gorgeous. You’re going to feel this all night, and all day tomorrow, baby.”

 

“Promises, Potter. When will you learn to act before you talk?” Draco teased, a smile on his lips. He held himself on Harry's shoulders and didn't wait for him. He just impaled himself on Harry's cock, biting his lower lip to control the moan that wanted to get out from his throat.

 

“Fuck... Harry... So... So big... So good...” Draco closed his eyes, riding Harry's cock slowly, his cunt hot and wet around him.

 

Harry loved the feeling of Draco seizing his passion for himself, owning his pleasure. Draco looked amazing, his cheeks flushed, and his body perfect in Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry felt like all of his body was on fire, like every nerve ending was raw. He gave Draco a rough kiss, their teeth banging against one another, their tongues pushing for dominance.

 

Harry let Draco take the lead; let him set the pace. Draco was so wet and searing around him that he didn’t feel like he was going to last anyway... Panting, he dragged his lips over Draco’s nipples once more, and felt the familiar tingle of his orgasm building.

 

Harry felt like he was leaving his body when the wet, hot jets filled Draco. All of his vision went white and all of his body burned in pleasure. This was sensual, and Harry felt himself tip over the edge with all the love he felt for the husband - the love of his life - that was there beneath him.

 

Feeling Harry's mouth on his body, his movements, his desire, and his come filling him from the inside, Draco came _hard_. He grabbed on Harry's shoulder, kissing him hard so it would stop him from moaning and coming, coming, and coming.

 

It looked like it wouldn't stop. His whole body was screaming with pleasure, his mind going blank.

 

Once it was over, Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, breathing hard and deep.

 

“Harry... Fuck... Why is it always so good?” Draco asked, raising his head and smiling. “I'll never, ever get tired of you.”

 

Draco touched his lover's face, admiring how handsome he was. And completely his.

 

“I wish to have a baby boy, one day. So he'll look just like you.” Draco said, smiling and he let Harry carry him to the bathroom that night.

 

*

 

Draco got his wish rather sooner than even he had dreamed.

 

It was a few weeks later. They have gotten their dog – which Draco has immediately started to call ‘Monster’, although the puppy was no bigger than Jasmine’s leg. Monster was adorable, always jumping from one side to another, trying to pull on Jasmine’s dress skirts and sleep on Draco’s arms. Although Draco always said that this dog was still too small to protect them from anything, he was growing increasingly fast, and soon he was big enough for a little more exercise.

 

Harry returned after having taken out Monster on his evening walk, and was incredibly surprised to find his husband looking very shocked. Jasmine was already in bed, so he slid next to Draco in the settee, and slipped an arm around the curve of his waist.

 

Draco looked at him, grabbing his wand silently and moving it around, then touching it on his own belly. As if they were living on a déjà vu, the image formed on the air, showing Draco’s womb. Inside there was a little, tiny worm, just like Jim had been before.

Draco was _pregnant_!

This was wonderful news. Yes, their daughter was still very small, and this new baby was a surprise... But Harry couldn’t bring himself to care about those small details. In his heart of hearts, Harry though this baby might be the boy that Draco had so wished for. Or another little girl. Harry didn’t care as long as they had Draco’s grey eyes, and soft, sensitive heart.

 

Draco was a truly beautiful person, inside and out, and Harry thanked Merlin every day that he was lucky enough to share his life with him. This was the life he’d always imagined, complete with beard and dog thrown in for good measure!

 

“Thank you, my darling,” he murmured, cupping Draco’s face in his hands and kissing him softly, delicately. “Every day you make me happier than I could ever have dreamed... The happiest man on Earth.  And with this new baby our adventure is only just beginning.”

 

Draco smiled at him, heart warm and eyes watery. Years ago, he wouldn't even imagine that they'd be like this, together as a family and so happy. Of course, the trail had up and downs, but was there any family that didn't have any problem?

 

He kissed Harry tenderly, one hand on his lover, another one cupping his still flat stomach.

 

“I bet we'll begin again many other times, Harry,” Draco said, before kissing the man he'd like to be with for ever and after.

 

\-- The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have been here with us, knowing that this story was born out of a game and that there would be mistakes and errors along the way. Thank you so much to all of you who supported us throughout all of this story, and I hope we can give you many other fictions like this. Thank you so much!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406708) by [Bluerose161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161)




End file.
